El Debido Proceso
by DonnaKey
Summary: Sakura no creía en el amor a primera vista, pero estaba segurísima de que el odio a primera vista sí existía; y había atacado a su profesor con un fulminante flechazo. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron no fue la chispa del amor lo que surgió entre ellos, al contrario. Pero, así como del amor al odio había un solo paso, ¿no lo habría también del odio al amor?
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Ad portas de concluir una de mis historias, y a solo tres capitulos de ponerle fin a la primera historia que publiqué en este sitio, traigo a ustedes un nuevo proyecto. Es una historia que me ha tomado mucho tiempo, porque me detenido minuciosamente a corregir y re-corregir lo que escribo. Espero convertirla en uno de mis primeros proyectos realmente serios, y quien sabe, algún día publicarla por una historia original. **

**La trama puede parecer cliché. Estoy acostumbrada a escribir a partir de cuestiones muy obvias y comunes, porque me gusta inyectarles algo nuevo y solamente mio. Tal vez no tenga el mejor resultado, pero creo que consigo atrapar a más de algún lector. Este proyecto trata precisamente de un tema archiconocido. El romance entre una estudiante universitaria y su profesor, un abogado de renombre que es un completo obseso del orden, la puntualidad y que nada lo hace sin haberlo pensando bien antes. Ella es la chica impulsiva, que dice lo que piensa, terca y muy orgullosa. Él es el hombre con el que ella no debería involucrarse siquiera, pero que termina robando todo su interés. La relación no será facil, al contrario. Dos personas tan diferentes solo pueden hacer salpicar chispas cuando se encuentran. **

**¿Alguno de esos encuentros detonará el amor? **

**¿Qué les parece si lo averiguan ustedes mismos?**

**¡A leer! **

* * *

><p><strong>El Debido Proceso*<strong>

...

1

...

Sakura no creía en el amor a primera vista, pero estaba segurísima de que el odio a primera vista sí existía; y había atacado a su profesor de Derecho Civil I con un fulminante flechazo. Apenas sus miradas se cruzaron, él frunció el ceño, volvió el cuerpo hacia el pizarrón y sin responderle si podía o no entrar al salón – a pesar de que llegaba apenas unos minutos después de él – comenzó a anotar su nombre completo y una lista de cuestiones que no iba a tolerar.

Mientras ella buscaba un asiento libre – ocasionando un poco de desorden en el intertanto – dirigió una mirada prudente a la pizarra, solo para leer que el profesor había escrito – además de que se llamaba Uchiha Sasuke – que odiaba que los imprudentes alumnos que llegaban tarde hiciesen alboroto al momento de ubicarse en su lugar. Inmediatamente después de aquello, él agregaba que lo mínimo que podía hacer un alumno impuntual era ubicarse en las primeras gradas y no molestar a sus compañeros. Entonces ella se detuvo abruptamente; él dejó el plumón sobre el reposadero del pizarrón y se volvió. Sus miradas hicieron contacto por segunda vez, pero no fue la chispa del amor lo que surgió entre ellos, no. Ella confirmó que el odio a primera vista y que el completo desprecio a segunda, existían y que eran más reales que nunca.

…

Sakura arrastró su bolso por el pasillo hacia las escaleras. En los jardines, Ino e Hinata conversaban animadamente y no parecían haber tenido una muy mala experiencia con sus profesores de Civil. Ella era tal vez la única en toda la maldita facultad que había conseguido ganarse el odio de un profesor en la primera clase. Y encima era el ramo más importante de la carrera, joder. ¿Cómo podría seguir allí si no aprobaba Derecho Civil?

Hinata fue la primera en preguntarle lo que pasaba cuando ella se dejó caer como un peso muerto junto a ellas. Con una expresión lúgubre comenzó a explicarles lo que había ocurrido. Desde el desagradable mensaje en el pizarrón hasta las varias preguntas capciosas que el profesor le había hecho durante la clase con el solo objetivo de revelar que no sabía una mierda. Encima él cabrón egocéntrico le había preguntado si acaso estaba segura de la carrera que había decidido estudiar, en un afán por humillarla.

- No creo que hayas controlado tu lengua después de ese comentario – señaló Ino, interrumpiendo la narración de Sakura. Ella quiso decir que sí, que se había callado como una señorita. Pero no era cierto. Su orgullo estaba bien plantado sobre sus pies y no pudo controlarlo cuando este salió a su rescate.

- Le dije que me parecía poco profesional de su parte juzgar a sus estudiantes sin siquiera conocerlos – reveló, a lo que Hinata ahogó un expresión de horror e Ino – que conocía muy bien los arranques de Sakura – se echó a reír un buen rato.

- ¿Sabes que si no apruebas Derecho Civil no podrás inscribir las demás asignaturas del tercer semestre, verdad? – preguntó Hinata, por si acaso Sakura lo había olvidado. Pero por supuesto que no lo había hecho. Por esa razón – y porque últimamente su karma estaba apuntando hacia su culo – era que estaba tan deprimida. No deseaba atrasarse un semestre por culpa de un presumido maestro que, para su mala suerte, estaba como un tren.

Tal parecía que tendría desvelarse noches enteras estudiando. La única lucha que podría dar contra un sujeto como Uchiha Sasuke era la de dejarlo boquiabierto con sus conocimientos acerca de absolutamente todo. ¿Quería el Código Civil de memoria?, bien, ella le recitaría cada artículo hasta dejarlo completamente cabreado. ¡Si deseaba guerra, guerra tendría!

…

2

...

Sakura corría desesperadamente por las calles. ¡Iba tarde de nuevo! Maldito despertador por no sonar y maldita ella por haberse dormido pasada las 2 de la mañana. Cuando llegó finalmente al frontis de la Facultad, una imponente construcción de cemento que tenía a modo de decoración doce pilares que hacían referencia a la primera codificación romana: la ley de las Doce Tablas, ya eran pasada las 8.35. ¿El profesor ya habría llegado? No tuvo que esperar hasta arribar al salón para comprobarlo, porque frente al ascensor estaba él, aguardando mientras consultaba distraídamente su carísimo celular. Iba vestido tan impecable como en la primera clase y a su alrededor flotaba una estela de limpieza y olores deliciosos. Lo cierto era que si no fuese un cabrón, ella ya se habría enamorado por completo de él. Era el perfecto sueño adolescente.

Haciendo como que no lo había visto, Sakura decidió ubicarse a su lado y esperar el ascensor. No podría impedirle la entrada a su clase si ella llegaba al mismo tiempo, ¿no? A menos que él se adelantara a propósito y le cerrara la puerta en las narices. Negó con la cabeza ante aquella aterradora y humillante idea justo en el momento en que él se volvía para mirarla. A su vez, Sakura hizo lo imposible por no levantar la cabeza, pero fracasó estrepitosamente. De alguna forma ella era como la polilla siendo atraída por la luz mortal. Y cual polilla se quemó. Él estaba tan serio como siempre, pero en aquella frente lisa había una pequeña arruguita de disconformidad.

- Buenos días, señor Uchiha – saludó ella. Tuvo suerte de que sus cuerdas vocales no se enredaran entre ellas.

Él observó su reloj de pulsera – un rolex carísimo había que señalar – y aquella arruguita ínfima en su frente se pronunció hasta que fue totalmente visible. Estaba molesto, pero no dijo nada al respecto y tras saludarla escuetamente se volvió al frente. Pronto el ascensor arribó al primer piso. Sakura no se movió, esperando que él subiese primero, pero aunque era un cabrón amargado, tenía algo de caballero e hizo una seña con una mano para que ella subiese antes.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron, la atmosfera se hizo insoportable. Ni siquiera en su primer encuentro sexual, ella se había sentido tan nerviosa. Uchiha Sasuke era perturbador, pero de una forma fascinante. Y ella era esa polillita necia intentando alcanzarlo.

Se atrevió a mirarlo una sola vez antes de que el ascensor llegase al 4to piso, pero dio un respingo a descubrir que él también la miraba. Estaba serio, muy serio, pero la miraba.

- ¿Es una costumbre para usted? – preguntó él de pronto, sin apartar sus oscuros ojos de ella.

- ¿A qué se refiere? – respondió, sin entender qué era lo que él deseaba saber. Entonces Uchiha Sasuke dejó de mirarla.

- Llegar tarde a clases – aclaró, escueto.

¿Qué habrían hecho ustedes en aquella escena? Bien, pues lo más correcto habría sido disculparse y asegurar que no volvería a repetirse eso de llegar tarde. Pero para Sakura había algo más importante que hacer lo correcto, y era el orgullo. De modo que, guiada por el orgullo respondió que él también estaba llegando tarde, por si no lo había notado. El silencio que siguió a aquella respuesta fue premonitor. Si él no la había odiado del todo aun, definitivamente ella había conseguido que ahora lo hiciese.

- Entre usted y yo, señorita – dijo, porque aunque ella le había dicho su apellido él probablemente lo había olvidado – No existe ningún punto de comparación. Así que no lo intente.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron a continuación, y él olvido la caballerosidad cuando salió primero que ella. Pensó en seguirlo y disculparse por el atrevimiento, pero finalmente resolvió que no serviría de nada. Ya estaba jodida. Lo vio llegar hasta el salón, entrar y volverse con una mirada implacable hacia donde estaba ella.

- ¿Va a entrar o no, señorita Haruno? – preguntó. Entonces Sakura salió disparada hasta la puerta y entró justo un momento antes de que él cerrara. Estúpidamente en su rostro había una sonrisa a pesar de que no había motivo para reír. O tal vez sí. Él sí recordaba su nombre.

…

La sonrisa estúpida en sus labios fue brutalmente arrebatada cuando se encontró sumergida en su segunda clase de Derecho Civil I. Habiéndose ubicado a propósito en las primeras gradas – para evitar otra desagradable nota en el pizarrón – se convirtió en el blanco de preguntas y comentarios mordaces del profesor. Y esta vez, como ocurrió en la primera clase, ella apenas pudo balbucear unas cuantas respuestas antes de que él la interrumpiera y pidiese la palabra a otro estudiante. Al final de la hora ella estaba echando humo por las orejas. Salió dando tumbos con los pies y esperó fuera hasta que él también lo hizo. Entonces, sin importarle las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros, lo interceptó antes de que pudiese alejarse escaleras abajo.

- Disculpe, señor Uchiha – le dijo tan educada como pudo. En su mente, sin embargo, lo llamó maldito cabrón arrogante.

Él no detuvo la marcha, pero con una mirada le indicó que la había escuchado. Ella decidió lanzar toda la carne a la parrilla.

- ¿Puedo saber qué problema tiene usted conmigo?

Una sonrisa, o apenas una inclinación de la comisura derecha de su boca, apareció en el rostro atractivo de su profesor.

- Con usted en general, ninguno – respondió – Con su impuntualidad y su lengua imprudente, muchísimos.

Ella detuvo la marcha un momento para asimilar las palabras. ¿Lengua imprudente? Sí, bueno eso ya se lo habían dicho un par de veces en la escuela alguno que otro profesor, aunque las palabras habían sido un poco menos correctas.

_¡Chiquilla impertinente, no te atrevas a contestarme otra vez!_

Tuvo que apresurar sus pasos para alcanzarlo porque él había seguido descendiendo las escaleras.

- Siento mucho lo que dije en el ascensor – dijo – Sé que fui imprudente, pero no volverá a ocurrir. Y sobre lo de llegar tarde, prometo ser puntual.

Él se detuvo apenas llegaron al último escalón. Consultó su reloj primero antes de darle a ella una respuesta.

- ¿Qué debo hacer yo si usted llega tarde otra vez? – preguntó.

Sakura entonces cayó en cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer. Le había dado a él la llave para comportarse como un bastardo si a ella se le ocurría por asomo llegar tarde. Que estúpida. ¡Su problema de impuntualidad no era algo que pudiese rehabilitarse de un día para otro! Pero de nuevo – y como siempre – su orgullo estuvo allí para responder por ella.

- No lo haré, así que no se preocupe – prometió.

Él volvió a esbozar una sonrisa casi tan ínfima que bien podía ser confundida con una mueca de amarga sorna.

- De acuerdo – dijo – Supongo que acabamos de cerrar un trato, señorita Haruno.

Y sin despedirse si quiera, reanudó su marcha por el largo pasillo hasta la salida. En el camino varias miradas lo siguieron porque parecía sacado de un catálogo de modas. Vestido con ese asentador traje negro y el maletín en mano, no era en lo absoluto un hombre que alguien esperaría ver transitando por las dependencias de una facultad que se caracterizaba por tener especímenes milenarios como profesores.

…

Sakura llegó a su apartamento – una propiedad de una habitación, un baño, cocina americana y un pequeño living comedor conectado a una terraza con vista a la calle principal – sintiéndose completamente derrotada. Hace menos de una semana que las clases habían comenzado, pero ella tenía la impresión de que llevaba siglos estudiando. La razón se debía a que – en un mal asesoramiento curricular – ella había inscrito los ramos respectivos del semestre con los profesores más exigentes. Historia del Derecho II con una señora de avanzada edad que no parecía haber reído jamás en toda su vida; Derecho Constitucional con una eminencia del Tribunal Constitucional de la Republica que creía saber más que cualquier ser humano en todo el planeta; Macroeconomía con un completo obseso de los números y los cálculos matemáticos que había olvidado por completo que no estaba tratando con economistas sino con futuros abogados; y por último, pero en absoluto menos importante, Derecho Civil I con el gran dios del Olimpo, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sin molestarse en ir hasta su habitación, dejó caer su mochila en medio del living y fue hasta la cocina para prepararse algo de comer. Eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde y ella no había podido almorzar porque gracias a su querido profesor de Constitucional había llegado tarde a la única hora de colación. Así que, omitiendo el cúmulo de platos sin lavar que hacían una torre en el lavaplatos, ella sacó un tarro de fideos instantáneos, puso un poco de agua hirviendo y preparó la mezcla en menos de tres minutos. Luego fue a su habitación, sacó su notebook y se conectó a la red. Tenía tarea, pero lo haría después de vagar un rato en Facebook.

Mientras se llevaba una contundente porción de fideos a la boca, Ino le habló por el chat y le preguntó cómo le había ido en su segunda clase con su profesor favorito. Rodó los ojos.

- De maravilla – respondió – Creo que hasta se ha enamorado de mí.

Era una broma, claro, e Ino la captó enseguida.

- Bien te valdría agradarle, frente – dijo – Es un hombre poderoso y de muchísimos contactos.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – preguntó. Otra porción de fideos a la boca. Al mismo tiempo, Ino le enviaba el link de una página web donde ella podría encontrar toda la información acerca de Uchiha Sasuke.

Movida por la curiosidad dio click al link y fue conducida a una página en la que se mostraba todo el curriculum de su profesor. Tuvo que dejar el tarro de fideos a un lado, porque eso se venía para largo.

Uchiha Sasuke tenía 28 años, pero había hecho más cosas que muchas personas mayores que él. Además de haber estudiado Derecho en la universidad donde actualmente ejercía como docente, tenía un doctorado en Derecho otorgado por la Universidad de Harvard, y era socio del Estudio Jurídico Uchiha&Asociados. Como datos extras, la página señalaba sus reconocimientos durante su etapa estudiantil: Premio distinción por haber obtenido las más altas calificaciones de su promoción, y reconocimiento por haber elaborado la mejor tesis del año. En la actualidad estaba por terminar un Master en Derecho de la Empresa.

Sakura sintió como todo lo que había comido se le iba lentamente hacia la boca del estómago después de terminar la lectura. Si ella hubiese sabido todo eso antes, ni de asomó se habría atrevido a decirle esa estupidez de que él también llegaba tarde a clases. ¡Por dios, si entre ellos habían años luz de distancia! Uchiha Sasuke era ya una completa eminencia en derecho a pesar de su corta edad, y en unos cuantos años más perfectamente él podría figurar como miembro del Tribunal Supremo o encabezando una comisión de reforma legal. ¿Y ella donde estaría en esos mismos años? Tal vez ejerciendo sin sobresalir en un estudio de mediana categoría y viéndolo a través de un televisor. Así como iban las cosas, él siempre estaría a millones de kilómetros de distancia. Pero eso podría cambiar… Ella podría impresionarlo. Podría alcanzarlo e incluso superarlo, y entonces sería él quien la viese liderando una comisión de reforma, o de jueza en el Tribunal Supremo.

Tras un cierre repentino de todas las páginas de internet, Sakura bajó la pantalla de su ordenador, rebuscó entre sus cosas el Manual de Derecho Civil, Contratos Parte General, y comenzó a leerlo detenidamente hasta que el sol inició su declinación en el horizonte y desapareció por completo. Ella encendió la luz de su aparador para estudiar una hora más, pero en medio de una difusa lectura, se quedó dormida y despertó – por milagro – a las 7 de la mañana.

Tuvo que correr a ducharse. Apenas pudo arreglar su cabello húmedo, se vistió con casi lo primero que encontró y después de echar una barrita de cereal en su bolso, salió disparada a las calles del centro para tomar un taxi. Llegó a las 8.25 a la Universidad y radiante de felicidad se precipitó hacia los ascensores. Pero la felicidad se opacó al ver a Uchiha Sasuke de pie frente al ascensor. Quiso dar la vuelta y tomar las escaleras, pero él se volvió un momento y sus miradas se encontraron. ¡Mierda! Con una sonrisa se acercó para ubicarse junto a él. Había otros estudiantes aguardando para subir.

- Buenos días, señor Uchiha – saludó. Él consultó su reloj antes de saludarla un poco menos hosco que como había sido el día anterior – Puntual, como prometí – agregó ella.

- No es algo de lo que deba sentirse orgullosa, señorita Haruno – replicó él, volviendo a su actitud mordaz. Ella dio un resoplido.

El ascensor se abrió y él aguardó a que todos los estudiantes que esperaban ingresaran primero. El ascensor se detuvo en el piso dos, y luego en el tres, donde bajaron el resto de los alumnos que no lo habían hecho. Cuando se quedaron solos, ella aprovechó de comentarle que se había pasado toda la noche estudiando el Manual de Civil. Quería ser un buen aporte para sus clases. Sasuke no varió la expresión seria de su rostro al preguntar:

- ¿Está tratando de impresionarme?

El rostro de Sakura ardió con aquella pregunta. ¡Otra vez, mierda!

- No, por supuesto que no – se adelantó, pero tal vez ya había sembrado otra semillita que le serviría a ese arrogante para burlarse de ella – Lo hice para poder responder sus preguntas durante la clase. Hasta ahora he sido un completo desastre, ¿no?

Él no dijo nada hasta que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Con una seña le indicó que pasase primero, y ella así lo hizo. Pero mientras caminaban al salón, él se ubicó un poco más cerca y murmuró algo que la dejó de piedra.

- De cualquier forma, si estaba intentando impresionarme, le digo enseguida que no estoy interesado en las niñas. Me gustan las mujeres.

Apenas pudo continuar el camino hasta el salón porque sus pies se volvieron de pronto de gelatina. Solo porque sería todavía más humillante si salía corriendo de allí, tuvo que armarse de valor suficiente para continuar. Durante las clases, sin embargo, no pudo responder ninguna maldita pregunta que él le hizo porque se había quedado completamente en blanco.

…

La nube negra sobre su cabeza advirtió a sus amigas de que había vuelto a tener un encontrón con su nuevo profesor. Sin responder las preguntas que le hicieron, Sakura se dejó caer en una silla y apoyó un costado de la cara sobre la mesa. Estaban en el Starbucks de la Universidad.

- Este semestre es una basura – sentenció.

- Sakura, es solo un maestro – intentó animarla Hinata, pero Ino estropeó el asunto agregando que bien podía repetir el curso si el tipo la reprobaba. No era el fin del mundo.

Sakura levantó la cabeza para fulminarla con la mirada.

- ¿Qué no es el fin del mundo? – preguntó - ¿Cómo estarías tú si un profesor con ese maldito curriculum te reprueba, eh?

- Vale – Ino hizo un gesto de tregua – Tienes que pensar positivo. Apenas llevas tres clases, puede que no lo hayas pillado en sus días buenos.

- Pues al parecer solo tiene días malos cuando yo ando cerca – murmuró Sakura, pensando en que en realidad no hostigaba tanto a sus demás compañeros como lo hacía con ella. Si bien era de aquellos maestros que había adoptado el sistema socrático y le gustaba interpelar cada tanto en tanto mientras revisaba la materia, ella se había convertido en el blanco favorito de sus flechas venenosas. Si quería hacer una pregunta realmente capciosa, la miraba a ella y apenas la dejaba hablar un segundo para luego concluir que no tenía la mínima idea. Pero cuando se lo dijo a Ino, a esta se le ocurrió proponer la estúpida idea de que tal vez el profesor se hubiese enamorado de ella. Lo peor de todo fue que Hinata – siempre más racional que Ino – estuvo de acuerdo. A veces los amores empezaban así.

Sakura decidió olvidar el asunto porque no tenía sentido hacerlas entrar en razón. Solo ella sabía lo humillador que había sido él hoy. ¿No me gustan las niñas? Ella tenía 19 años, por dios. No era en lo absoluto una niña. ¿Y por qué le importaba tanto lo que él pensara? No era más que un amargado que había encontrado en ella el objeto de liberación de sus tensiones.

Resolvió arreglar el amargo momento vivido con un rico frappuccino, pero tan pronto como se levantó tuvo que volver a su lugar y buscar en la espalda de Hinata un posible escudo. Uchiha Sasuke acababa de entrar al local acompañado de dos eminencias de la Facultad que ya iban por los 70 años cada uno. Entre tanto vejestorio, su ya asombroso atractivo pareció aumentar porque cuando se los enseñó a sus amigas – con una muy discreta indicación con el dedo – estas se mostraron absolutamente perplejas.

- Está buenísimo – susurró Ino e Hinata asintió muy de acuerdo.

Él caminó junto a sus dos acompañantes hacia la barra de pedidos y permanecieron allí hasta que recibieron sus órdenes. Sakura rezó para que se fuesen inmediatamente después, pero no lo hicieron. Los hombres mayores se encaminaron a una mesa apartada mientras que Uchiha Sasuke permaneció un momento más revisando algo en su teléfono. Luego levantó la cabeza, observó a su alrededor casi de mera casualidad y se detuvo apenas unos instantes en ella. El tiempo, los sonidos del exterior y los susurros de sus amigas también se detuvieron por esos instantes, regresando solo cuando él hubo dejado de mirarla.

- Le gustas – escuchó a Ino decir – Definitivamente le gustas.

- No seas ridícula. Me ha reconocido, eso es todo – respondió Sakura y era la verdad. Él solo se había quedado viéndola porque sabía quién era, nada más.

Hinata - pese a que no deseaba echarle carbón al fuego - dijo que esa mirada había sido especial. Enseguida calló y se llevó el vaso de frappuccino a la boca para beber. Sakura, por su parte, sacudió la cabeza contrariada. ¿Gustarle a ese egocéntrico? Era imposible, y sin embargo, no pudo evitar dirigirle miradas discretas durante todo el tiempo en que él estuvo allí conversando con sus colegas. De alguna forma parecía incómodo o inconforme. Como si hubiese sido forzado a formar parte de aquella conversación, solo que eso no podía ser, ¿verdad?

…

3

...

Era domingo por la noche cuando Sakura abrió su correo y se encontró con un mail de Uchiha Sasuke. Al principio experimentó una sensación de calor en todo el cuerpo, pero pronto cayó en cuenta de que se trataba de un mail dirigido a todos los estudiantes de su sección y que el correo desde donde los enviaba era exclusivamente para asuntos académicos. Se sintió como una estúpida por haber pensado que él le enviaría un mail privado. ¿Qué podría decirle, de todos modos? ¿Veámonos después de clases en mi oficina? Ja. Él la odiaba y no querría ni de asomo más encuentros que los estrictamente necesarios. Además, ella lo odiaba también.

Y el odio aumentó al verificar de qué trataba el correo. Este había sido enviado hace más de 10 horas, y en él Sasuke adjuntaba un "breve" texto sobre _Lo Público y lo Privado en el Derecho_ que discutirían la próxima clase - o sea el lunes por la mañana. Al descargar el documento, Sakura comprobó que no tenía nada de breve. Sesenta páginas y apenas tres horas para que fuese media noche. Encima, cuando intentó imprimir el maldito documento, la impresora se atascó y comenzó a morder insistentemente una hoja a la par que sonaba como si fuese a explotar. Tuvo que apagarla para evitar consecuencias funestas, pero mientras lo hacía – y la impresora se resistía un poco – ella maldijo a Uchiha Sasuke. Él seguramente estaría cómodamente echado sobre un sofá de cuero carísimo, revisando algo de trabajo en su Tablet última generación y meciendo con una mano un vaso de wiski de la mejor calidad. Lo maldijo también mientras hacía un poco de café para quedarse leyendo hasta tarde, y siguió maldiciéndolo en sueños cuando se quedó dormida apenas en la página treinta.

Despertó con el sonido de su laptop al caer al suelo después de que ella misma le hubiese dado una patada. De la mesita de noche, cogió su teléfono y comprobó que eran las 7.30 de la mañana. Genial. Iba retrasada como siempre y no había conseguido terminar el condenado texto. Otra vez no pudo secarse el cabello y salió dispara de su apartamento para coger un taxi que por fortuna no tardó nada en arribar a la Facultad.

Como contaba con apenas un minuto para llegar a la hora, subió las escaleras casi de dos en dos y llegó al piso cuatro con un apretón en el pecho. Mal no le haría retomar sus caminatas nocturnas porque ya comenzaba a perder el ritmo. Las puertas de los ascensores se abrieron en ese momento, revelando el de la derecha la figura de Uchiha Sasuke. Ella entonces corrió al salón para llegar antes que él y se sentó a trompicones en cualquier sitio. Aun respiraba aceleradamente y su cabello húmedo estaba desparramado sobre sus hombros cuando él ingresó al salón. Una mirada de apenas dos segundos y un fruncimiento de seño le indicaron que ya había reparado en ella. Bien. A los enemigos había que tenerlos identificados, ¿no?

Él dejó su maletín sobre la mesa, se quitó la chaqueta para acomodarla en el respaldo del asiento e inauguró una botella de agua dándole un sorbo que hizo desear a las chicas presentes el convertirse en sorbos de agua. Incluso Sakura pensó que esa escena atraería muchos clientes si fuese un comercial. Enseguida rectificó sus pensamientos porque él repasó a su audiencia con una mirada fría y se detuvo en ella, su víctima favorita.

- Supongo que leyó el texto que envié, señorita Haruno – dijo. Ella asintió solo porque su orgullo se lo ordenó. Ni loca iba a reconocer que había revisado el correo en la noche. Él asintió con la cabeza para luego dirigirse al resto de los estudiantes.

- ¿Todos leyeron el texto? – preguntó. A pesar de que nadie admitió no haberlo hecho, era evidente que más de alguno estaba en la misma situación que ella. No podían ser todos tan responsables, ¿o sí? – Bien, entonces saquen un lápiz y un papel. Haremos un pequeño control sobre la lectura.

La expresión de varios cambió al completo desconcierto con aquellas palabras. Sakura comprobó que incluso estaban en una peor situación que ella porque probablemente no habían leído siquiera una página del texto. Aun así, como corderos yendo al matadero, sacaron una hoja de su cuaderno y dispusieron un lápiz sobre la mesa. Iban a rendir el control de todos modos, porque allí la tiranía la ejercía el maestro y si deseaba evaluar la lectura de un texto enviado apenas un día antes iba a hacerlo. Solo que, ella no era ningún súbdito que haría lo que el tirano pidiese. Su orgullo emitió un rugido barbárico que ella materializó alzando la mano.

- Señor Uchiha – llamó. Él, que estaba recargado contra el escritorio a la par que revisaba algo en su celular, levantó la cabeza y la miró.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó. Movió un poco los ojos y notó que ella no tenía una hoja sobre la mesa ni mucho menos un bolígrafo. Entonces frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada al respecto porque ella se adelantó.

- Creo que hablo por varios de mis compañeros al manifestarle lo inapropiado de evaluar la lectura de un texto que envió apenas con un día de anticipación.

En realidad no había hablado con un solo compañero al respecto – porque no conocía a ninguno – pero igualmente recibió el apoyo de algunos que asintieron con la cabeza y murmuraron – ninguno se atrevió a alzar la voz – que no parecía razonable la evaluación. Uchiha Sasuke se quedó en silencio un rato mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos.

- ¿De qué se trata esto, señorita Haruno? – preguntó al fin - ¿Debo interpretarlo como un acto de solidaridad con sus compañeros o como un intento por salvarse usted misma de una mala calificación?

Sakura carraspeó un poco. Su orgullo siguió bien parado sobre sus pies, pero ella ya no estuvo tan segura de que pudiera enfrentar a ese tirano. Era buen jugador. Mejor de lo que jamás sería ella. Cuando iba a responder, él se adelantó y la increpó con una pregunta que la dejó fuera del juego por completo.

- ¿Leyó o no el texto?

Mentir no era una posibilidad después de lo que había hecho. Acababa de cuestionar sus modos como docente, a pesar de que ella misma había comprobado su excelentísimo curriculum.

- Bueno, más o menos – dijo.

- ¿Más o menos? – él la miró incrédulo. La clase completa estaba muda y la miraban. Nunca había sentido tantos ojos sobre ella – Sea clara. ¿Sí o no?

El orgullo la dominó antes de que pudiera frenarlo.

- Lo leí hasta la mitad. Paso los domingos con mi familia, señor Uchiha, y es allí donde están mis prioridades.

Durante unos segundos nadie respiró en aquel salón. Una mosca llevaba bastante rato dando vueltas por salón, pero por primera vez su zumbido se hizo perfectamente audible. La quietud era tal que no presagiaba nada bueno para ella. Uchiha Sasuke, además, la miraba como si ella fuese una molesta y poco estética espinilla de la que debía deshacerse cuanto antes. Cuando finalmente resolvió dar una respuesta, no se dirigió a ella, sino que habló directamente hacia los estudiantes y preguntó si alguno más deseaba unirse a la señorita Haruno y admitir que no había leído el texto. Pero los traidores de sus compañeros no lo hicieron. Incluso aquellos que habían asentido con la cabeza guardaron silencio y se negaron a reconocerlo. Iban a sacar un cero, pero un cero se veía mejor panorama que ganarse el odio del profesor.

- Bien – convino él juntando las manos. Enseguida se dirigió otra vez a Sakura – Puede retirarse. Creo que no tiene nada que hacer en mi clase el día de hoy.

Ella cogió sus cosas, contuvo las ganas de insultarlo y de gritarle a sus compañeros que eran unos malditos cobardes, y se dirigió hacia la puerta, dispuesta a dar un portazo cuando saliese. No obstante, Uchiha Sasuke la detuvo antes que pudiese darse ese gusto.

- Vaya a mi oficina – le dijo – Iré en un rato.

Seguramente han fantaseado alguna vez con que un maestro guapo les diga algo así, ¿no? Pues Sakura había pensado en ello la noche anterior y en su mente se había oído bastante erótico e insinuante. Pero ahora que lo escuchaba de verdad, le dio la impresión de que acababa de ser enviada a un lugar donde le esperaba una terrible tortura.

- ¿Dónde está su oficina? – consiguió articular. Él pareció apretar los dientes porque los músculos de su mandíbula se tensaron.

- Averígüelo – dijo, y fue todo. Le dio la espalda para centrarse en dictar las preguntas del control de lectura.

Sakura cerró entonces la puerta y deseó que su orgullo fuese una persona de carne y hueso a la que poder golpear.

…

Se dirigió a informaciones para preguntar por la oficina del profesor Uchiha Sasuke. Allí le dijeron que debía ir al departamento de Derecho Privado, ubicado en el edificio de donde ella misma venía. Genial. En la secretaría del departamento le indicaron que la oficina de Uchiha Sasuke se ubicaba en el piso diez, emplazada en una zona especial para profesores en calidad de invitados. Cuando finalmente llegó, la secretaria que custodiaba el sector le dijo que debía esperar porque el señor Uchiha no estaba en esos momentos. Sakura contuvo las ganas de responder que esa maldita cosa ya la sabía. En cambio, resolvió sentarse en uno de los butacones a esperar y sacó una edición de bolsillo de uno de sus libros favoritos titulado "Due Process*". Había leído alrededor de 20 páginas cuando su profesor finalmente apareció.

Con un gesto cortés saludó a la secretaría, pero toda la cortesía abandonó su cuerpo al dirigirse a Sakura. Le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera por el pasillo hasta su oficina. Ella se puso de pie de un brinco, pero olvidó que aún tenía el libro sobre su regazo, de modo que este cayó al suelo emitiendo un ruidito que seguramente lo puso a él de más mal humor porque observó la portada con una expresión muy lúgubre. Antes de que ella pudiese cogerlo, sin embargo, él mismo flexionó las rodillas y lo cogió con una mano de largos dedos. Le echó un vistazo.

- Effiel*… - murmuró – Una inoportuna coincidencia, ¿no cree?

- ¿Disculpe? – ella no entendió, pero él no estaba para darle explicaciones y lo dejó pasar con un movimiento suave de cabeza. Le entregó el libro.

- Sígame – dijo, enfilando entonces su recorrido por el pasillo hacia su oficina. Ella trató de seguir sus pasos rápidos, pero no pudo llegar a la par de él – Adelante – agregó, abriendo la puerta.

El cuarto no era pequeño. Había un amplio escritorio junto a la ventana, una larga repisa de libros y una planta que crecía contra la pared perpendicular a la puerta. En una esquina, había un sofá y una mesa de té; junto a ella, una máquina de cafés. Él no cerró la puerta cuando ella entró y tampoco le ofreció tomar asiento. Al parecer aquella conversación no duraría más que un par de minutos.

- Señorita Haruno – dijo. Ella lo miró atentamente - ¿Acaso no es importante para usted la Universidad?

- Lo es, señor Uchiha – replicó – Muy importante.

- Pero no lo suficiente para dedicarle un día de estudio – señaló él.

Sakura se mordió el labio. ¿Se lo decía? No quería que él pesara que no tenía interés en los estudios, porque lo cierto era que hasta entonces ella nunca había llegado a una prueba sin estudiar. No era la chica más aplicada del mundo, pero se esforzaba a su manera.

- Verá, señor Uchiha – comenzó. Él se mostró tan serio que la cobardía la sucumbió apenas un instante – Pasé toda la tarde fuera de casa el día de ayer, y bueno, no revisé mi mail hasta bien entrada la noche.

- ¿Y…? – él no pareció conforme con ello. Sakura volvió a morderse el labio.

- No pensé que enviaría algo tan pronto. Apenas hemos empezado las clases esta semana y…

- Señorita Haruno – la interrumpió él. Sakura calló la boca en ese momento - ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva usted en esta universidad?

Ella pensó en la posibilidad de que aquella fuese una pregunta con doble sentido. Él era maestro de Derecho Civil I, por tanto debía saber que esa materia se impartía en el segundo semestre de primer año. O podía ser que estuviera tan ocupado en su exitosa vida como abogado que no fuese capaz de prestar atención a lo que ocurría con sus estudiantes.

- Un semestre – respondió.

Él asintió.

- Un semestre es tiempo suficiente para adaptarse al sistema de enseñanza superior – dijo – Las cosas aquí no funcionan como en la escuela, pero me temo que usted no lo ha entendido.

- Lo entiendo… - apretó los dientes cuando él volvió a interrumpirla.

- Yo podría haber enviado el documento a las diez de la noche, inclusive – continuó – O no haber enviado texto alguno y haber hecho un test sorpresa con lo que hemos revisado hasta ahora, porque así funcionan las cosas aquí, señorita Haruno. Tiene que aprender a ser un adulto.

Como ella no dijo nada – porque estaba mordiéndose las ganas de lanzarle un montón de insultos – él decidió continuar con aquel discurso en que le decía lo importante que era que ella aprendiera a adaptarse al mundo de las responsabilidades. En un mundo adulto no podía pretender que la gente siguiera llevándola de la mano e indicándole cada cosa que debía hacer punto por punto. En la escuela debía seguirse un calendario y los maestros tenían prohibiciones de ese tipo, pero en la universidad las cosas eran diferentes. Por lo demás, cuando ella trabajase, tendría que enfrentarse a situaciones en las que el patrocinado llamaría a cualquier hora para avisarle de un asunto que podría torcer todo el procedimiento de un momento para otro, y ella no podría excusarse con que no le habían avisado a tiempo.

- ¿He sido claro, o todavía no lo entiende? – terminó. Sakura empujó a su orgullo lejos de esa batalla. Nada conseguiría si lo enfrentaba en esos momentos, pero él lo pagaría, eventualmente lo haría.

- Entiendo perfectamente – asintió - ¿Puedo irme?

- Todavía no – terció él – Quiero decirle una última cosa.

- Lo escucho – ella se empinó inconscientemente, como si deseara parecer más alta.

- Existe un abismo entre usted y yo, ¿comprende? – dijo – Todo lo que usted cree saber, yo en efecto lo sé con certeza. Así que, no intente irse en mi contra, señorita Haruno, porque nada bueno sacará de eso.

Inmediatamente después, él extendió un brazo y la invitó a salir. Ya habían terminado de hablar. Sakura ni siquiera se despidió y abandonó la oficina asegurándose de que él oyese como daba grandes y furiosas zancadas lejos de allí.

...

Después de que Sakura les contó lo que había ocurrido, Ino propuso ir a tomar unas copas a un bar ubicado bastante cerca de la facultad con el objetivo de pasar el mal rato. Y ella aceptó con gusto porque realmente deseaba olvidarse de la cara soberbia de su profesor mientras le restregaba lo inmadura que se suponía que era. Él podía tener muchísimos conocimientos a nivel académico, pero eso no lo hacía experto en la vida.

- Entonces, ¿hacemos un brindis por Uchiha Sasuke? – bromeó Ino cuando estuvieron ubicadas en una mesa apartada de la multitud y alzaban las copas en el aire.

- Ni muerta – replicó Sakura – Hagamos un brindis porque no somos una malditas amargadas como él.

- Sakura… - murmuró Hinata – No creo que sea un mal sujeto.

- Oh, Hinata, malo no es suficiente para describirlo – apuntó – Es un completo cabrón hijo de puta.

- Al que de todos modos te cogerías – señaló Ino, riendo – Porque tienes que reconocer que está buenísimo.

Ella entonces recordó la escena de él bebiendo agua de la botella como si estuviese posando para un comercial de televisión. Y recordó también la forma en que caminaba sobre su espectacular metro ochenta y tres, o el modo en que enarcaba las cejas o apretaba aquella mandíbula de ángulos perfectos. Sí, muy cabrón podría ser, pero estaba buenísimo. Con una sonrisa extendió más la copa e invitó a sus amigas a hacer un brindis por lo muy dispuesta que estaba a tirárselo una vez y con ganas. Luego bebieron un trago profundo y se echaron a reír. En la segunda ronda, Sakura ya había olvidado toda sensación de enfado.

…

Llegó a casa pasada las diez de la noche, medio borracha y con problemas para encajar la llave en la cerradura. Cuando finalmente lo consiguió, fue directo a la cocina para beber un vaso de agua. Rebuscó en la despensa un paquete de galletas que pareció esconderse mientras trataba de hallarlo, y posteriormente enfiló su camino tambaleante hasta su habitación para echarse sobre la cama y prender su notebook. La primera página a revisar fue Facebook, donde halló el link del curriculum de Uchiha Sasuke como el último asunto tratado en su conversación con Ino. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ese amargado ahora mismo? ¿Acostado con un libro entre las manos, talvez? Sacudió la cabeza y decidió que no le importaba un carajo lo que hiciese, pero no era cierto, porque pronto se descubrió abriendo su correo y ahogando un grito al ver que en la bandeja de entrada había un mail de él que no provenía de su correo institucional. Era un correo privado. Y solo ella era el receptor.

Con una sensación que no tenía causa en su estado achispado, Sakura abrió el correo y comenzó a leer el breve, pero determinante, mensaje que él le había enviado. Mientras lo hacía, la sensación se iba acercando más a las náuseas y al dolor de cabeza.

_Estimada Señorita Haruno: _

_Para poner en práctica lo que hablamos hoy en mi oficina, le dejo una pequeña tarea. Adjunto un texto de Robert Stanford que critica el ensayo Lo Público y lo Privado de Franz E. En consideración a ambos materiales, elabore un breve paralelo y emita su opinión al respecto. Tiene hasta las doce del mediodía de mañana para enviármelo a este mismo correo. _

_Saludos cordiales. _

Al terminar, el dolor era una punzada entre sus ojos y las náuseas la obligaron a incorporarse. ¡Maldito idiota! Quiso estrellar la laptop contra la pared para que se hiciera mil añicos, pero luego pensó que si lo hacía no tendría donde revisar los correos del resto de los profesores y en poco tiempo la expulsarían de la universidad, lo que la obligaría a regresar con sus padres agachando la cabeza y admitiendo su derrota. Así que pensó en algo mejor que eso, o no lo pensó ella sino su orgullo herido de bala. Presionó la tecla de "contestar" y escribió una simple respuesta que esperó que él leyese muy pronto.

_"¿No tiene nada mejor que hacer que molestarme, señor Uchiha?" _

Luego bajó la tapa, juró que no volvería abrirlo y se recostó sobre la cama pensando en lo que acababa de hacer. No pudo dormir porque estaba aún borracha y porque de pronto se la estaba comiendo el arrepentimiento. Uchiha Sasuke la mataría después de leer aquello. Simplemente la haría picadillos. Se incorporó para coger la laptop de nuevo, pero por más que lo intentó no hubo forma de anular un mensaje que ya había sido enviado. Entonces solo por si era posible arreglar un poco el asunto, comenzó a redactar otro mensaje en el que intentó disculparse por su atrevimiento. No pudo terminarlo antes de que la respuesta de Uchiha Sasuke llegase.

_"Veo que no escuchó ni entendió nada de lo que conversamos hoy. Una lástima. Quiero el ensayo esta misma noche, o tendrá un punto menos en las próximas evaluaciones"_

Sakura deseó echarse a llorar en ese mismo momento. ¿Por qué demonios le había contestado esa estupidez? Con el llanto atorado en la garganta borró lo que había escrito y rectifico su mensaje.

_"Disculpe mi atrevimiento. Le envío el trabajo en un rato"_

Pero en lugar de descargar el texto que él le había adjuntado, terminar de leer el otro texto subido el domingo y empezar el maldito paralelo entre uno y otro, Sakura cogió su teléfono y llamó a su madre. No importaba si ella notaba que estaba un poco pasada de copas, no importaba en lo absoluto porque solo necesitaba – o solo quería – que alguien le dijese que no estaba todo saliendo mal. Que era una buena chica y que terminaría esa maldita carrera a pesar de personas como Uchiha Sasuke.

...

¡Continuará!

...

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones:<strong>

*El debido Proceso: Es un principio de Derecho, que viene del término anglosajón, Due Process of Law. Lo elegí como el título de esta historia por razones que ya entenderán.

*Due Process: El libro favorito de Sakura. Viene del término Anglosajón, y quiere decir Debido Proceso.

* Effiel: Escritor ficticio. Autor de Due Process y de otros libros que se irán revelando más adelante.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hasta aquí el primer capitulo! ¿Qué les pareció?<strong>

¿Les gustó, o por el contrario, la odiaron?

Como Sasuke es un tipo difícil de tratar, a Sakura le costará un poco llegar hasta él y hacerlo caer, pero créanme que cuando finalmente lo consiga, él será muy explosivo. If you know what I mean. En en próximo capitulo conocerán más sobre la vida de Sakura y de Sasuke; iré alternando las perspectivas de narración de modo que sabrán lo que piensa él también, y otros personajes de la trama.

En fin, si desean que esta historia tenga segundo capitulo. Y tercer, y cuarto... Ya saben. Un review es motivo fundamental para que yo siga escribiendo, y fuente indirecta de inspiración. No se repriman, todos tenemos algo que decir, sea bueno o malo. Y a mi me encantaría leer lo que tienen que decir :)

Nos vemos el próximo capitulo, si así ustedes lo quieren!

**Hasta entonces.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola!**

Gracias, muchas gracias por la buena recepción a esta nueva historia. No lo esperaba, la verdad. Y estoy feliz, feliz como una lombriz. Espero que este capítulo mantenga su interés en la trama, porque se vienen varios enfrentamientos que irán subiendo la temperatura hasta que ... se desatará un verdadero holocausto.

No los molesto más,

¡a leer!

* * *

><p><strong>El Debido Proceso <strong>

…

4

…

Eran las cuatro y media de la mañana cuando terminó el ensayo. Le dolía la cabeza a causa de la resaca y estaba segura de que había escrito estupideces por doquier, pero no se tomó la molestia de revisar el asunto y lo envió. De todos modos estaba fuera de plazo, así que él podía hacer lo que quisiera con ese trabajo, incluso imprimirlo para usarlo como cenicero o hasta para limpiarse el trasero. A ella no le importaba.

Tan pronto como Gmail le avisó que el documento había sido enviado con éxito, ella bajó la pantalla, se echó sobre la cama y durmió hasta que la alarma sonó apenas tres horas y media después. Abrió los ojos, sintiendo de nuevo aquellas ganas imperiosas de llorar. Podría pasarse el día completo insultando a ese egocéntrico y nunca estaría satisfecha. Él había conseguido que odiara Derecho en apenas tres días.

De camino a la facultad, consultó su correo electrónico a través de su celular para descubrir que había un nuevo mensaje de Uchiha Sasuke en la bandeja. Con un dedo tembloroso le dio click, pero el asunto era de apenas una palabra.

_"Recibido"_

¿Eso que significaba? ¿Le bajaría un punto en la próxima evaluación o no? Sin pensárselo – y cometiendo de nuevo la imprudencia – le envió otro mensaje.

_"¿Qué significa eso? Estoy fuera de plazo…"_

Pero no recibió ninguna respuesta. Más molesta que nunca bajó del taxi resuelta a interpelarlo cuando lo viese para que le explicara exactamente cuáles eran sus intenciones. Si quería joderle la vida, entonces que fuese claro. Pero no se lo topó en los ascensores como hubiese esperado, sino cuando estaba a punto de ingresar al salón. Ella venía apenas unos pasos detrás de él, pero podía que igualmente quisiera cerrarle la puerta en la cara, así que corrió para conseguir pasar a su lado antes de que cerrase la puerta. El problema fue que él se detuvo antes de ingresar al salón, en un gesto tan repentino que ella ni siquiera pudo advertirlo a tiempo y terminó estrellándose contra su firme y pétrea espalda. Percibió el aroma a limpio de su cuerpo antes de que la fuerza de repulsión hiciese su trabajo y la impulsara hacia atrás. Afortunadamente, Uchiha Sasuke – que tal vez no fuere tan malo como ella pensaba – frenó su caída cogiéndola firmemente de la cintura; Al comprobar que ella conservaba el equilibrio sobre sus pies, la soltó y le regaló una de sus miradas fulminantes.

- Debe tener más cuidado – dijo, adusto. Ella asintió con la cabeza, pero no se atrevió a decir nada más. Aquello seguramente lo sorprendió, porque levantó una ceja - ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No va a responder algo imprudente como siempre?

Sakura se mordió la piel interna de la mejilla. Ese era su momento para increparlo y sin embargo estaba como una tonta. La culpa, sin duda, la tenía esa aura maléfica que él despedía. De cualquier forma, él no aguardó a que ella buscase alguna respuesta en su cabeza y le dijo que entrara al salón. Ella obedeció, pero se detuvo justo después de cruzar la puerta para preguntarle una pequeña cosita.

- ¿Recibió mi mensaje?

- Sí – él ni la miró.

- ¿Y por qué no me respondió? Sé que no le envié el trabajo a tiempo y que por tanto…

- Señorita Haruno – interrumpió él. Ya había aprendido que cuando él decía eso era porque quería que cerrara la boca – Además de aprender a ser menos imprudente y más adulta, debe aprender también a leer los mensajes que le envían. Dije "esta misma noche" ¿no? Y usted me lo envió durante la noche. Por lo tanto, no, no está fuera de plazo.

- Pero usted no fijó una hora… - señaló ella - ¿Cómo podía saber exactamente cuándo terminaba la noche para usted?

Él dejó ver una ínfima sonrisa que sin embargo no tardó en ocultar con otro gesto impasible.

- Ah, pues esa era la idea. Solo yo lo habría sabido – respondió – Ahora vaya a su lugar. Me está haciendo perder tiempo.

Por un momento Sakura no lo odió tanto como debía hacerlo, e incluso pensó que debajo de esa ropa costosa y esos gestos autosuficientes debía haber un corazón cálido que latía igual que el suyo y que el de cualquier otra persona. ¿Era humano después de todo, no?

- Gracias, señor Uchiha – murmuró antes de dirigirse a su lugar en las primeras gradas.

Al término de clases, Sakura estaba decidida a hacer de una vez y para el resto del semestre las paces con su profesor. Si debían compartir una hora y diez minutos, tres veces a la semana, por cuatro semanas al mes, y durante cinco meses, lo mejor sería que a lo menos tuviesen una relación cordial. Él mismo lo había dicho, ¿no? Solo ella tenía que perder allí si se iba en su contra.

Así que, esperó a que el salón comenzara a despejarse un poco para acercarse a él, que seguía sentado frente a su escritorio mientras revisaba algo en su Tablet. La salida del último estudiante le dio la señal para ir hasta él, deteniéndose y emitiendo un suave carraspeo cuando estuvo frente a su escritorio. Él levantó la cabeza para mirarla. No hubo hostilidad en sus ojos, por primera vez.

- Señorita Haruno – dijo – Justamente estaba hojeando su trabajo.

Ella no pudo evitar sentir vergüenza. Ese trabajo era una porquería en todos los alcances de esa palabra.

- ¿Sí? – murmuró. Intentó sonreír, pero una mueca mediocre apareció en su lugar – Bueno, yo quería hablar una cosa con usted, si es posible.

Uchiha Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y dejó la Tablet a un lado.

- La escucho.

No se dio cuenta pero había comenzado a tronar los dedos de un modo que le hizo a él fruncir el ceño. Perfecto, volvía a molestarlo.

- Quiero pedirle disculpas – dijo – Fue muy inapropiado el mensaje que le envié.

- En efecto, lo fue – convino él.

- Sí, y estoy muy apenada por ello. No sé exactamente en qué pensaba cuando lo hice, fue solo que… bueno, yo… usted me desespera… - enseguida tuvo que callarse porque había vuelto a actuar como se suponía que no debía actuar.

- ¿La desespero? – él arqueó una ceja, visiblemente sorprendido y, aunque pareciera extraño, casi divertido – Es usted la que me da problemas, pero ¿soy yo quien la desespera?

- No quise decir eso – trató de rectificarse, solo que no lo consiguió porque él no se lo permitió. Levantándose de su lugar con el objeto de dar la conversación por terminada, Uchiha Sasuke le advirtió, aunque intentó hacerlo pasar por un consejo, que a veces era mejor callar cuando no había nada bueno que decir.

- Señor Uchiha… - ella dio un paso hacia delante, a la par que él cogía la chaqueta ubicada en el respaldo de la silla – Ayer estaba un poco entonada, ¿entiende? Me dejé llevar por el momento y cometí un error. No soy una chica sin escrúpulos, si me permite demostrárselo yo...

- Ahórrese las molestias – él volvió a frenar su intento por hacer las paces. Y como ella no era una persona que buscase demasiado la compresión de los demás y que a menudo prefería enviarlos al demonio si no querían entenderla o escucharla, decidió que no lo intentaría más.

- ¡Es usted completamente imposible! – soltó, en un tono de voz que no era apropiado para referirse a un maestro. Él se mostró perplejo de momento, luego su expresión se volvió lúgubre. Cogió su Ipad, su maletín y su botella de agua. Ella supo que las cosas a futuro serían muy malas para ella después de que él resolviera irse de allí sin responderle absolutamente nada. La verdadera guerra había empezado.

…

5

…

Uno de sus colegas estaba conversando con la secretaria cuando él llegó. Su hombre era Namikaze Naruto y a diferencia de él, siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y no se dejaba jamás derrotar por absolutamente nada. Su éxito en el ámbito académico se debía en gran parte a su enorme apertura al diálogo y la conciliación. A la par, su éxito profesional era resultado de su perseverancia y su don – porque no podía ser otra cosa – para socavar hasta encontrar lo bueno y honesto en el corazón de las personas. Era un abogado que vivía bajo las máximas inquebrantables de la virtud y la bondad. Pero, aunque lo lógico sería que se muriese de hambre, Naruto había conseguido que aquellos que fácilmente se podrían tentar por el poder y la corrupción, enfilaran un camino honesto en la persecución de sus objetivos. En tal sentido, trabajaba para una de las más prestigiosas empresas del país, a la que había ayudado a seguir el "buen" camino, y era candidato seguro a convertirse en un experto en delitos económicos.

Apenas Naruto reparó en él, se despidió amablemente de la secretaria y se volvió para plantarle una sonrisa que de alguna forma siempre le ayudaba a sentirse menos sumergido en esa monotonía sistémica, pero que esa vez no sirvió de nada, porque estaba realmente cabreado. Con un movimiento parco de cabeza, Sasuke siguió su camino hacia su oficina, seguido rápidamente por Naruto, que deseaba saber qué mosco le había picado.

- Un mosquito venenoso como una serpiente – respondió entonces. Naruto llegó pronto a su lado.

- ¿Hablas de un cliente? – preguntó.

Sasuke movió la cabeza negativamente. Jamás había tenido problemas con un cliente, y dudaba que fuese a tenerlo alguna vez. Aunque, lo cierto era que ya no estaba seguro de su poder para mantener el control de absolutamente todo. Había una fuerza externa desequilibrando su perfectísima torre de naipes.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de su oficina y la abrió con una brusquedad innecesaria.

- Una estudiante – dijo – Una mocosa imprudente que no parece darse cuenta de su posición. Soy el maestro, no un maldito compañero de escuela.

Como Sasuke pocas veces decía una palabrota, Naruto supo que la cosa estaba más o menos fea. Esa estudiante de la que hablaba, debía ser un verdadero problema. Reafirmó aquello cuando vio a Sasuke presionar los botones de la máquina de cafés que había emplazada en un rincón de su oficina como si deseara romperlos.

- Tengo al menos una hora libre por si quieres hablar sobre esa pequeña molestia – comentó. La máquina de cafés chirrió de modo que se ganó un golpe de puño.

- Lo último que quiero es hablar de ella – replicó Sasuke. Otro chirrido y la maquina finalmente concluyó su labor de preparación de un latte que seguramente estaría aguado. De cualquier forma, Sasuke lo cogió y bebió un sorbo que lo relajó momentáneamente. Luego ofreció uno a Naruto, que se mostró de acuerdo y fue a sentarse al cómodo sofá que había dispuesto en la oficina.

- Te servirá desquitarte un poco – recomendó mientras recargaba la espalda adolorida contra el material blando – Siempre estás guardándote lo que te enfada, como si quejarse estuviese prohibido. Además, la docencia es en sí misma problemática. Quejarte es parte de la profesión.

- Pues yo no había tenido mayores problemas – Sasuke cogió el café terminado y lo extendió hacia Naruto – Mi sistema de enseñanza es simple. El que quiere aprender, que se calle y me escuche. El que no, que se largue. Pero esa chica no hace ni lo uno ni lo otro.

Naruto dio un sorbo a su café y mientras lo hacía notó la tensión con la que Sasuke apretaba su respectivo vaso de café. Uchiha Sasuke siempre había sido un hombre serio, impasible y de carácter más bien huraño. Su afán por lucir compuesto y su obsesión por mantener el control de todo lo que se hallaba en su perímetro de alcance eran incompatibles con muestras de desánimo o perturbación; Así las cosas, el hecho de verlo – casi palpablemente – alterado era una cuestión poco más que fascinante. Pero seguramente lo más fascinante era aquella muchacha que había conseguido desviar al correctísimo Uchiha de su centro.

- ¿Cómo se llama la chica? – preguntó, curioso. Sasuke apretó los labios.

- ¿Acaso importa? – replicó.

- Importa, claro que sí – lo apuntó con un dedo – Mírate nada más. Estás completamente fuera de tu eje. Quiero ir a pedirle un autógrafo a esa chica por lograr tal hazaña.

- Idiota – replicó Sasuke, pero igualmente el comentario consiguió sacarle una sonrisa. Dio otro sorbo de café. Al mismo tiempo pensó en esa chiquilla y en el hecho de que era la primera persona en todo el mundo que lo había dejado sin palabras.

…

Uchiha Sasuke llegó a las diez en punto a su apartamento – un loft de lujo en un barrio adinerado de la ciudad. Solo con encajar la llave y moverla apenas un centímetro hacia la derecha se dio cuenta de que había alguien dentro. Él siempre cerraba con doble chapa. Pensando que no era un buen momento para recibir visitas, dio un paso dentro de su apartamento y se encontró con una chaqueta colgada en el perchero del vestíbulo. Sobre la mesa, una cartera y unas llaves de auto. Adentrándose un poco más en su apartamento, pudo oír que alguien hablaba por teléfono. Y en el living finalmente halló a su visitante. Era la mujer con la que llevaba casi un año de compromiso, pero a quien apenas veía dos o tres veces por semana cuando ella recordaba ir a visitarlo y cuando él recordaba regresar a casa a tiempo para recibirla.

Ella colgó rápidamente la llamada al verlo. Con una sonrisa se acercó para besarlo, pero fue un beso fugaz que ninguno de los dos quiso profundizar. A veces – o la mayoría de las veces – eran dos desconocidos forzados a intimar.

- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó ella. Sasuke se llevó una mano a la sien, donde tenía alojado un dolor que punzaba como una herida.

- Bien, como siempre – respondió, porque ella no iba a darse cuenta de que estaba mintiendo - ¿Y tú?

- Un poco saturada de trabajo, ¿sabes? – respondió. Se acomodó las gafas – Me ha tocado un cliente realmente difícil. He intentado de todo para que acepte un acuerdo, pero se niega. Como si tuviese mejores opciones… - se calló y sacudió la cabeza un poco – No importa. Ya debo irme, Sasuke. Esperaba que llegases más temprano.

Sasuke se disculpó, aunque ambos sabían que estaban fingiendo que les dolía no verse. Por un lado, ella no había avisado que vendría precisamente porque no mucho le importaba si él estaba allí para recibirla, y por otro, él de todos modos hubiese seguido metido en su trabajo si ella lo llamaba. Si iban a casarse era porque correspondía que lo hicieran.

Tras una breve despedida, él la acompañó hasta la puerta. Descolgó su chaqueta del perchero, cogió su cartera y extendió todo hacia ella con la caballerosidad que lo caracterizaba. Ella se lo agradeció con una sonrisa. Con un "te veo pronto" la visita llegó a su fin. Entonces él cerró la puerta, fue directamente hacia el ostentoso bar que tenía en su living, junto al enorme ventanal y en una posición estratégica en que los butacones quedaban viendo hacia la terraza, y se sirvió un discreto vaso de wiski con dos cubos de hielo. Enseguida fue al sofá de cuero negro para sentarse a beber mientras revisaba más trabajo. Tenía más ganas de dormir que cualquier cosa, pero de todos modos encendió su notebook con el objeto de contestar varios de los mails que había dejado pendientes. Entre ellos figuraba el último mensaje que había enviado esa estudiante imprudente en un tono sumamente informal y confianzudo. O ella desconocía en lo absoluto las normas sociales o había decidido ignorarlas por completo. ¿Dónde estaba el "estimado profesor"? ¿O el "señor Uchiha"? ¿Y los "saludos cordiales"? Nada. Esa chica no sabía de modales.

Antes de darse cuenta, estaba abriendo el trabajo que ella había enviado para leerlo y calificarlo con la nota mínima. A tiempo se percató de lo que hacía y tuvo que tomar un sorbo de wiski para recuperar un poco de compostura. Él no era un mocoso que actuaba motivado por las represalias. La chica en cuestión era una verdadera pesadilla, sí, pero eso no tenía nada que ver con su rendimiento académico. Además, ella había estado leyendo ese libro de W.D Effiel que seguramente poca gente leería y entendería, así que ella bien podría sorprenderlo con un buen trabajo que contrastaría con su nula capacidad de comportarse de acuerdo a las circunstancias. Y él tendría que calificarlo con buena nota porque eso era lo que correspondía. Ni siquiera se percató de que estaba sonriendo mientras pensaba en que era primera vez que se daba tantas vueltas en un asunto tan simple.

…

6

…

Advertida por las vividas circunstancias, Sakura se aseguró de revisar su correo el sábado por la mañana antes de emprender el viaje hacia su ciudad natal para visitar a sus padres. Se encontró con dos correos nuevos. Uno era un mail enviado a todo los estudiantes de la universidad para recordarles que se daba inicio al periodo de postulación a las becas estatales y el otro era un correo de su queridísimo profesor de Derecho Civil I.

Con cierto resquemor, ella lo revisó, pero se sorprendió de encontrarse con una buena noticia. Él le enviaba el trabajo revisado y lo calificaba con un inconcebible 8, en una escala que iba de 1 a 10; adicionalmente, dejaba un pequeño mensaje a modo de finalización del correo. Al leerlo comprendió que se trataba de una cita de un libro de W.D Effiel que ella había leído al menos una docena de veces. Sin embargo, y luego de que ya había comenzado a volverse loca de emoción, se dio cuenta de que no era un mensaje destinado a ella, sino que se trataba de un mensaje predeterminado que había estado también en los demás correos, pero que ella no había notado antes. Una frase inspiradora, una simple casualidad, lo que fuere, pero no un mensaje para ella. De cualquier modo, la coincidencia tenía ahora la forma de un nudo en su garganta y de un temblor ansioso en sus manos que la llevó a hacer algo de lo que seguramente se arrepentiría. Cliqueó en el botón "responder" y escribió unas cuantas palabras:

_"W.D Effiel… Una inoportuna coincidencia, ¿eh?" _

Él le había dicho eso después de recoger el libro que ella había estado leyendo. Al principio no había entendido, pero ahora era todo muy claro. A ambos les gustaba el mismo libro. Y aunque probablemente no significara nada porque ambos seguirían odiándose como si fuesen enemigos naturales, Sakura no podía controlar el revoltijo emocional. Cuando la respuesta a su mensaje llegó, ella brincó lejos de la cama, dio un par de vueltas y regreso para leer el contenido. Su querido maestro, sin embargo, se había dado el trabajo de corregirla y de ser un completo patán, como siempre. Solo que esta vez, a ella no le importó.

_"Estimado Profesor o, en su defecto, Señor Uchiha. ¿Así está mejor, no cree? _

_Ahora, sobre su mensaje, ¿Usted se refiere a la cita adjuntada al final de cada uno de mis correos?_

_Saludos cordiales (recuerde eso también, señorita Haruno)" _

Intentando seguirle la corriente, escribió una respuesta sumamente elaborada. En su rostro había una sonrisa divertida y un temblor imperceptible en sus dedos mientras escribía.

_"Estimado Señor Uchiha:_

_En efecto, me refiero a la cita de un aclamado, pero incomprendido, libro de W.D Effiel; que resulta ser, además, uno de mis favoritos. Una coincidencia sorprendente, ¿no le parece?_

_Saludos cordiales_

_Pd: No me olvidé de nada, profesor ;)"_

Como durante más de diez minutos no obtuvo respuesta alguna, Sakura resolvió bajar la tapa del laptop y terminar de empacar lo que faltaba. Antes de salir, volvió a revisar su mail, encontrándose con una breve respuesta que le dio cosquillas detrás del cuello.

_"Ciertamente. También es uno de mis libros favoritos. Pero las coincidencias no son más que eso, señorita Haruno" _

Tuvo que dar una respuesta rápida porque ya estaba en la hora.

_"Bueno, eso depende de la coincidencia, Señor Uchiha. _

_Que tenga un excelente fin de semana. Saludos cordiales"_

Y cerró definitivamente su laptop. Con una sonrisa la guardó dentro de su mochila y aun teniendo aquella sonrisa en los labios apagó todas las luces del cuarto y se preocupó de cerrar la puerta de su apartamento con doble chapa. Podía ser una tontera, sí, pero aquello le daba una gran sensación de seguridad.

…

Como no había hecho otro movimiento, la pantalla de la Tablet se oscureció y el aparato se puso en reposo. Entonces él pudo ver su propio reflejo en la pantalla. Estaba sonriendo. Una sonrisa que no muchas veces estaba en su rostro y que se apresuró en reemplazar por una mueca seria porque le hizo sentir un escalofrío. Con un movimiento, encendió la pantalla de nuevo, y borró todos los mensajes de esa chica. Era una estudiante, después de todo, y no sería bueno que alguien supiese que andaba a los mensajitos con ella. En el fondo, lo hizo por otra razón.

- Ya estoy lista – Sasuke apagó la Tablet definitivamente cuando su prometida apareció en el living. Llevaba un vestido casual que resaltaba sus curvas y el largo cabello le caía como una cascada de fuego sobre la espalda. Ella dio una vuelta sobre sus pies para que él apreciara mejor su figura, pero Sasuke apenas le dirigió una mirada de reconocimiento y murmuró que se veía estupenda. Fue un gesto pobre que, sin embargo, a ella no pareció importarle. Con una sonrisa extendió una mano y fingió que deseaba que él la escoltara hasta la puerta. Él lo hizo también con una sonrisa porque aquello era como el interludio de la gran obra de teatro que los esperaba al llegar a casa sus padres.

…

Sakura tuvo suerte de alcanzar el tren cuando estaba a punto de partir. Con el boleto, el guardia la dejó ingresar al vagón y un muchacho de buena voluntad la ayudó a llevar el bolso hasta su compartimiento asignado. Luego se alejó con una sonrisa galante.

Sakura se aproximó a la ventana para abrirla. Al mismo tiempo el tren iniciaba su trayecto, de modo que entró una suave briza que le removió los cabellos sobre la frente y le recordó porque le gustaba tanto viajar en tren. Inhaló una gran bocanada antes de acomodarse en su asiento. Mientras sacaba su libro favorito del bolso, una mujer con un carrito abrió la puerta del compartimiento y preguntó si se le ofrecía algo de comer. Sakura se decantó por un par de paquetes de frutos secos y una bebida. Luego, cuando la mujer hubo abandonado el compartimiento, abrió el libro y no apartó la vista de él hasta que el tren anunció su parada en la estación central. Entre la multitud que aguardaba en el andén, Sakura reconoció los rostros afables de sus padres, quienes al distinguirla entre las cabezas asomadas por la ventana, comenzaron a hacer gestos con las manos a modo de saludo y ella respondió también alzando las manos y sonriendo. Regresar a casa era siempre algo bueno.

…

- Hola mamá - saludó Sasuke a la mujer que acababa de abrir la puerta. Era una mujer bonita, pero muy seria. Había en su frente una arruguita de permanente malestar y en sus labios un rictus de amargura que ni el nacimiento de sus hijos había logrado opacar. Ella no estaría nunca del todo satisfecha.

- Sasuke – devolvió el saludo con una pétrea sonrisa. Enseguida sus ojos oscuros fueron a la mujer que permanecía sonriente junto a Sasuke – Karin.

- Hola, señora Uchiha – Karin se acercó para abrazarla, pero en cuanto lo hizo de dio cuenta de que había cometido un error. A la señora Uchiha no le gustaban los abrazos, pero casi siempre lo olvidaba y terminaba generando entre ellas un ambiente bastante tenso. Se apartó con rapidez. Al mismo tiempo, Sasuke le hizo una seña para que ingresara a la casa. Afortunadamente, la situación incómoda quedó más o menos olvidada cuando los tres se encaminaron por el largo pasillo hasta el comedor, lugar donde el padre de Sasuke, su hermano mayor, y algunos miembros de la familia, aguardaban entre conversaciones y copas de champaña.

El recibimiento fue cortes, pero frío. La seriedad era una característica de la familia a la que Karin nunca se acostumbraría. Aunque había otras cuestiones a las que tampoco se acostumbraría jamás. Como la mirada poco interesada de Sasuke cada vez que la observaba. O la forma desentendida e indiferente con la que se dirigía a ella cuando hablaban. E incluso el casi forzado sexo que compartían. Sasuke a veces tenía que fingir que le gustaba porque era demasiado evidente su disgusto. Ella no lo atraía sexualmente, a pesar de que hace un tiempo se había propuesto gustarle en serio. Pronto tuvo que rendirse. Nunca iba a gustarle a un hombre al que nada parecía gustarle lo suficiente.

- ¿Quieres una copa de champaña? – le preguntó Sasuke. Uno de los mayordomos se había acercado con una bandeja y la extendía hacia ella. Karin aceptó una copa y Sasuke – caballeroso como siempre – la cogió por ella. Con una suave sonrisa se la entregó.

- Gracias, amor – agradeció Karin. Tras darle un sorbo, se sintió más relajada. Asistir a aquellas cenas familiares no era cosa muy agradable, pero con una copa de esto y un sorbo de aquello podía soportarlo. Además, ella había luchado muchísimo por estar allí. Poco importaba si la situación no era como la había imaginado.

Después de una breve recepción, en la que Sasuke, su padre y su hermano estuvieron intercambiando opiniones de lo relativo a su estudio de abogados, llegó el momento de pasar al comedor para degustar el abundante almuerzo que los mayordomos habían dispuesto sobre la mesa. La exquisita comida y los lujos eran cuestiones a las que Karin sí se había acostumbrado. Pidió al mayordomo un poco de ese vino delicioso que la familia solía tener para esas ocasiones y se ubicó juntó a Sasuke en la amplia mesa. Como allí estaban interpretando un teatro ella procuró ser una buena actriz, por lo que de tanto en tanto, mientras comían y charlaban, le dio apretones de mano a Sasuke por encima de la mesa y otros tantos por debajo de esta. Él fue receptivo porque eso era lo que correspondía, pero Karin sabía que en el fondo se sentía incómodo, no quería nada de eso y estaba convencido de que ella tampoco lo quería. Pero Karin sí lo quería. De algún modo estaba tan acostumbrada a interpretar el papel de la futura mujer de Sasuke, que no se imaginaba en otro papel, aun cuando tal vez otro rol sería mejor para ella.

…

El destartalado coche de sus padres dobló a la derecha en una intersección y desembocó en un camino no urbanizado que conducía hacia el pueblo donde ella nació. Estaba a varios kilómetros del centro de la ciudad, rodeado casi por completo de árboles y pinos; y en un sitio donde había viñas y terrenos de cultivos de todo tipo de especies vegetales. Antes de llegar, Sakura asomó medio cuerpo por la ventana y respiró profundamente el aire campestre que emanaba de los campos de trigo, de los árboles sacudiéndose ante las corrientes de aire, y de la tierra fértil recién regada. Amaba la ciudad, pero el campo siempre tendría ese encanto que la obligaría a retornar sin importar donde estuviese.

Luego de que su padre hubo aparcado el coche, ella descendió con el bolso arrastrándose detrás de sus pasos. Su amigo de la infancia la esperaba en el pórtico de la casa como hacía sagradamente todos los sábados desde que ella se había ido a estudiar a la gran ciudad. Tan pronto se saludaron, él la alzó entre sus brazos y comenzó a dar vueltas en trescientos sesenta grados hasta que ella gritó entre risas que se detuviera. Antes de devolverla a la tranquilidad del suelo, él bromeó diciendo que la ciudad ya la había convertido por completo y por ello resistía menos las vueltas. Gracias a la gran ciudad, ella era ahora una niñita fina y delicada.

- Kiba, sabes que hace falta mucho más para cambiar mi rústica forma de ser – le recordó ella, pero eso él lo sabía muy bien. Ella no cambiaría, y eso incluía también sus sentimientos. Él nunca dejaría de ser algo más que un amigo. Le dio un coscorrón a la par que asentía con la cabeza.

- Eres una cabra desbocada, lo sé – sonrió. Ella le devolvió el coscorrón. Luego cogió el bolso, se lo lanzó a los brazos y le dijo que por favor llevara el equipaje de la dama a su habitación. Kiba lo hizo, pero no sin antes mofarse un poco más de ella.

Después de que hubo dejado las cosas en su lugar, Sakura pasó gran parte de la mañana en los establos, alimentando a los caballos y cepillando sus sedosos pelajes. A la hora de almuerzo, casi devoró la preparación de su madre y el resto de la tarde retozó sobre el césped, mientras Kiba tocaba algo con su guitarra y su perro fiel se echaba a su lado para escucharlo a pesar de que a esas alturas ya casi no oía. Ya caída la noche - y antes de acostarse - Sakura conversó un rato con su madre. Esta quería saber sí había arreglado el asunto con su profesor, pues Sakura había llamado durante la semana al borde de la desesperación precisamente por su causa.

- Bueno, no sé si las cosas van muy bien – comentó – Pero al menos me puso una buena calificación en ese condenado trabajo.

- Eso quiere decir que no es tan mal sujeto, ¿eh? – dijo su madre, y Sakura tuvo que darle la razón. Tal vez no fuese tan mal sujeto después de todo. Incluso, cabía la remota posibilidad de que ellos dos pudiesen ser amigos. Tenían intereses en común ¿no? Además, detrás de ese aspecto impenetrable, debía existir un hombre que se divertía o conmovía por algo.

Esa noche, ella se durmió con la imagen mental de su profesor como un sujeto completamente vestido de negro y de pie al borde de la azotea de una altísima torre. Desde lo alto él la miraba y sus ojos brillaban en medio de la oscuridad como las únicas estrellas que alumbraban el cielo. Cuando su rostro serio se torció en una sonrisa de blancos dientes, ella finalmente despertó.

Se incorporó para abrir la ventana. Aún era de noche y afuera un grillito posado en el marco entonaba su melodía nocturna. Fue haciendo más pausas entre cantos hasta que en algún momento ya no se oyó más. Había saltado lejos de allí o simplemente se había callado.

Sakura entonces abrió un poco más la ventana y observó la noche despejada. La falta de sonido urbano era como un eco de nostalgia. Aunque le gustaba la vida en el campo, en menos de un año había conseguido acostumbrarse al ajetreo y la vitalidad de la gran ciudad, lugar en el que había descubierto un mundo fascinante habitado por criaturas que lo eran aún más. Uchiha Sasuke era una de esas criaturas fascinantes que solo ofrecía la gran ciudad. Una criatura de apariencia oscura, y con los encantos suficientes para retener el interés de cualquiera. Cautivadora, peligrosa y altiva. Sakura ni siquiera sabía el momento exacto en que había pasado de odiarlo irremediablemente a sentir una singular atracción hacia él ¿Sería por W.D Effiel? ¿O sería porque así como del amor al odio había un solo paso, también lo había del odio al amor? Como fuese, ahora mismo Sakura deseaba saber en qué estaba él y si acaso habría empezado a tener una mejor idea sobre ella después del asunto del libro de Effiel.

Solo porque no era buena esperando ni viviendo de sus propias fantasías, Sakura cogió el teléfono, se conectó a la precaria red que llegaba hasta su casa y comenzó a escribir un mensaje en Gmail. Lo leyó una vez luego de acabado y sin otro interludio, lo envió. Con las sábanas cubriéndole por encima de la nariz, aguardó por una respuesta que nunca llegó.

…

Había olvidado dejar su teléfono en silencio, de modo que sonó cuando estaba a punto de ser arrastrado por la corriente de un sueño profundo. Sin abrir los ojos extendió una mano y lo buscó a tientas sobre la mesita de noche. Iba a revisarlo solo porque se estaba haciendo cargo de un caso complicado y podía ser alguna novedad de parte del cliente. Al comprobar que no se trataba de un cliente, igualmente dio click al mensaje y leyó el contenido.

_"No era culpable, pero igualmente había llegado a un punto en que me cuestionaba mi propia inocencia. Había sido tratado como culpable todo ese tiempo, de modo que había comenzado a dudar de mí mismo y de mis convicciones y de mi sombra incluso. Tal vez en el próximo juicio yo terminaría incriminándome"*_

Reconoció de inmediato la cita. Él la había leído varias veces e incluso había anotado en un apartado que aquello que el escritor relataba era un efecto común en los procedimientos penales antiguos. El imputado siendo tratado como culpable antes del veredicto final. Las amenazas, las presiones e intimidaciones durante el juicio - que no cumplía con las garantías de un debido proceso - y el desenlace funesto del imputado aceptando la treta de que era culpable cuando no lo era.

Sin percatarse de la hora, comenzó a redactar una respuesta. Seguramente ella también habría evocado un pasaje de _La luz a través de la grieta*_ de Effiel después de aquel párrafo y tal vez fuese el mismo que él había recordado. Pero antes de enviarlo, lo sucumbió la realidad de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Eran cerca de las tres y media de la mañana y él se estaba enviando mensajitos con una de sus estudiantes, una que además, había sido una completa pesadilla para él durante esas dos semanas.

Con rapidez borró el mensaje, devolvió el teléfono a su lugar y se acomodó dándole la espalda. Había una sensación punzante y que no comprendía en su pecho. Pero no pensó demasiado en ello y pronto se quedó dormido.

Despertó de nuevo a causa de su teléfono, pero esta vez no era un mensaje ni una llamada. Era la alarma avisándole que debía levantarse porque esa mañana jugaría al golf con su padre y su hermano.

Siguiendo una rutina aprendida, se acomodó las zapatillas de levantar, fue al baño y se dio una ducha de no más de veinte minutos. Cuando estuvo perfectamente afeitado y el cabello se encontraba ordenado sobre su cabeza, abandonó el baño y se dirigió al enorme armario. El orden y la pulcritud se hallaban también allí, donde las camisas estaban perfectamente acomodadas a un lado, las corbatas guardadas en una sola línea y los pantalones y las chaquetas sin una sola arruga, colgados en sus respectivas perchas. Como era fin de semana, Sasuke optó por unos pantalones de tela, una camisa blanca y un jersey azul marino. Luego se acomodó unos zapatos elegantes, pero deportivos, y cerró el proceso con el Rolex en la muñeca derecha.

Su padre y su hermano mayor, Itachi, lo esperaban en el café del club de golf. Ambos se pusieron de pie casi a la par cuando él llegó y le estrecharon la mano con la distancia que caracterizaba sus gestos.

- ¿Cómo va todo con el cliente? – preguntó su padre, mientras iban hacia el campo. Los encuentros en el club de golf no eran instancias para pasar el rato, sino reuniones destinadas a discutir asuntos de trabajo.

- En orden – respondió Sasuke, esperando que eso fuese a conformar a su padre. Pero no lo hizo. Quería detalles, porque el cliente en cuestión era un respetado empresario que tenía un montón de influencias en el país y convenía que quedara absolutamente resguardado. Había que garantizar el éxito del caso. Así que, Sasuke se pasó casi toda la mañana hablando del caso, del problema con las escrituras de las filiales del cliente y de la esposa despechada reclamando parte de las acciones de la empresa. Su padre hizo intervenir en varias ocasiones a Itachi porque era el abogado experto en asuntos de empresa y porque el primero – había que decirlo – tenía una fascinación absoluta en los logros del hijo mayor. Sasuke era buen abogado, mientras que Itachi era brillante. Sasuke llegaría lejos, pero Itachi simplemente se comería el mundo de un bocado. Así había sido siempre. Sasuke ya estaba acostumbrado a vivir bajo la sombra de su hermano mayor.

…

A pesar de que había revisado su correo antes de subir al tren, volvió a hacerlo tan pronto estuvo en su apartamento. Pero siguió sin haber respuesta de su profesor. ¿Se habría molestado? Tal vez. No era propio de una estudiante enviar ese tipo de correos a su maestro.

- Tampoco fue la gran cosa – murmuró en voz alta, aun con la página de su correo abierta. Dio link al mail en cuestión y lo leyó una vez más. ¿Y si se había equivocado en citar? Tal vez eso lo había enfadado, que ella no hubiese citado correctamente el extracto. Pero al revisar el libro comprobó que lo había escrito bien. Enseguida lanzó un suspiro de frustración. ¡Puesto que lo había escrito bien! Era su libro favorito. Podía repetir de memoria párrafos completos. ¿Y entonces? ¿Por qué no había respondido?

Con otro suspiro, bajó la pantalla del ordenador, lo dejó a un lado y resolvió que no pensaría más en el asunto. Que él no hubiese respondido era solo culpa de ella, después de todo. ¿Quién la había mandado a escribirle un correo como si fuesen amigos o algo así? No eran amigos, no eran ni siquiera conocidos. Pero ella había creído que el hecho de que a ambos les gustase el mismo libro crearía entre ellos un vínculo especial. Tonterías. No había tal vínculo. No lo habría nunca. Y si ella no se sacaba de la cabeza esa repentina atracción que había nacido hacia su profesor, seguramente terminaría volviéndose completamente loca.

Así que, permitiéndose el último suspiro de la noche, Sakura se preparó para acostarse, y procuró, mientras aguardaba a que el sueño se la llevase en aquella nebulosa de inconciencia, no pensar un solo segundo en Uchiha Sasuke. Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, sin embargo, él fue el primer pensamiento que se le vino a la mente.

...

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones:<strong>

* El párrafo entre comillas corresponde a una cita de "Due Process", el libro favorito de Sakura y Sasuke.

* _La luz a través de la grieta_, es otro libro escrito por el autor ficticio W.D Effiel.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Continuará!<strong>

...

Bien, hasta aquí con el nuevo capitulo. No fue muy largo, lo sé, pero ya se va desarrollando más de la vida de Sasuke y de porqué en apariencia es un completo amargado. Tiene sus propias frustraciones. Y Sakura, es como una campesina impulsiva que pondrá patas arriba el ordenado mundo de este hombre de la gran ciudad cuya vida está perfectamente estructurada.

Hubo nuevos personajes en escena. Karin, como la novia ignorada (tranquilos que esa relación no va a ningún lado) Kiba, el eterno amigo no correspondido, Naruto, el simpático compañero y santo patrón de las causas perdidas xD, e Itachi, el hermano ilustre de Sasuki. En el futuro seguirán apareciendo nuevos personajes en la trama, e iremos tensando más la cuerda entre Sasuke y Sakura, hasta que en algún momento la tensión los llevará a la más dulce perdición jiji

Ah, y la personalidad de la familia Uchiha será particularmente fría en esta historia, por lo que la madre de Sasuke no será la dulce mujer, aunque tampoco será una bruja. Solo fría y distante.

En fin, de nuevo gracias por sus mensajitos. Los leo tan feliz que mi corazón ya a sufrido uno que otro infarto.

Si desean que la historia continúe, ya saben. Solo deben decírmelo a través de un review.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.

Hasta entonces.


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola!**

Un poco apresurada, les traigo el siguiente capitulo. Muchas gracias por los comentarios. Que se den el tiempo de escribirlos me hace muy feliz, todavía más que apoyen este proyecto. Es por eso que con mucha diligencia he estado escribiendo y actualizando. A pesar de que me encuentro en un sitio bastante alejado de mi centro de confort, igualmente puedo inspirarme y escribir :)

Ahora, recibí un comentario en particular. Quería responderlo en privado, pero no es un review envidado desde una cuenta, de modo diré unas cuantas cosas por aquí:

Etsu-chan: si lees esto, me gustaría saber si tienes cuenta en . No acostumbro a dejar los mensajes por aquí, así que me gustaría escribirte personalmente, si no te molesta. Si tienes cuenta, me mandas un inbox, ¿vale? Creo que entiendo tu inquietud. De cualquier forma, espero que este capitulo te agrade.

* * *

><p><strong>El Debido Proceso<strong>

…

8

…

Decidió ir por las escaleras justo cuando el ascensor llegó al primer piso. Perdió la oportunidad de tomarlo, porque las puertas se cerraron antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo, y tuvo que correr escaleras arriba hasta el cuarto piso, llegando finalmente cuando el reloj marcaba las 8.32. Aun en tiempo razonable, se apresuró por el pasillo hasta el salón, pero desde la distancia pudo ver que su maestro de Civil – aquel que no dejaba de invadir sus pensamientos – estaba por cerrar la puerta. Él se volvió a tiempo, la identificó, y no sin antes manifestar con un fruncimiento de ceño su disconformidad, mantuvo la puerta semi abierta para que ella pudiese entrar. Sakura entonces apuró el ritmo y pronto estuvo, jadeante y con mechones de cabello sobre la frente, a pocos centímetros de la imponente figura de Uchiha Sasuke. Le sonrió con suavidad. Él, sin embargo, espantó su sonrisa con una expresión mortalmente seria.

- Siento la tardanza – intentó ella. Como él no dijo nada, Sakura decidió ir a sentarse.

Uchiha Sasuke comenzó la clase luego de darle a su botella de agua un acostumbrado y elegante sorbo. Sakura no fue esta vez la primera víctima de sus preguntas capciosas, sino un muchacho de gestos nerviosos que estaba sentado justo a su lado. El pobre apenas soltó un par de palabras antes de que el profesor le pidiese la palabra a otro estudiante. Por primera vez, Sakura deseó que la increpara con preguntas, pero durante todo el tiempo en que estuvo revisando materia y haciendo una que otra pregunta, ella fue completamente ignorada; incluso él evitó mirarla en aquellos breves momentos en que guardó silencio para hacer una inspección panorámica de su público. Al finalizar la clase, el orgullo de Sakura era una bestia que rugía reclamando una explicación. ¿Qué demonios se creía ese sujeto? Primero ignoraba olímpicamente su mensaje – que no había sido en lo absoluto ofensivo – y luego hacía como si ella no existiera cuando ella bien sabía que él había sido hasta entonces muy consciente de su existencia. Si acaso estaba molesto, bien, pues que se lo dijera. O, mejor aún, ella misma iría hasta él y le exigiría una explicación.

Sin tomarse la molestia de esperar a que todos los estudiantes hubieran abandonado el aula, Sakura se levantó de su lugar y fue directamente hacia el escritorio de su queridísimo profesor. Él advirtió que ella se acercaba porque creó – como por acto reflejó – una pantalla invisible y de gran grosor entre ellos. Con mucha seriedad quiso saber qué deseaba. Sakura lo dejó salir sin tapujos.

- No respondió mi mensaje.

Él se mantuvo muy sobrio. Quería dejar en claro el inmenso abismo que existía entre ellos. Así como le había dicho hace unos días, la coincidencia del libro no era más que eso. Y en un abismo tan grande, poco o nada podía significar.

- ¿Debía hacerlo? – preguntó. Sakura apoyó ambas manos sobre el escritorio. Aquello lo hizo a él fruncir el ceño. Seguramente no le gustaba esa excesiva confianza que ella se tomaba en todas las situaciones. Bueno, pues que se jodiera. Ella era así.

- Es lo que corresponde, ¿no lo cree? – preguntó a su vez – No lo envié para quedarme como tonta esperando.

Uchiha Sasuke iba a responder cuando otra estudiante se acercó para hacerle una pregunta relativa a lo que habían visto en clases. Con una seña, él le indicó a Sakura que esperara, y ella así lo hizo. Pero la chica no parecía tener intenciones de irse pronto, de modo que Sakura resolvió dejar el asunto para otra ocasión. De cualquier forma, era probable que él quisiera prolongar el tiempo con aquella estudiante para evitar seguir hablando con ella. Pero, apenas hizo ademanes de alejarse, Uchiha Sasuke la retuvo.

- Señorita Haruno – dijo – Todavía no terminamos.

Entonces Sakura permaneció allí hasta que él hubo terminado de charlar con la chica. Una mirada gélida como el mismo polo norte le bastó para saber que estaba muchísimo más molesto que antes.

- Usted y yo no somos amigos – aseveró – Lo sabe, ¿o no?

- Lo sé – ella respondió de inmediato, pero él movió un poco la cabeza, casi como si ella hubiese dado una respuesta incorrecta.

- No parece que lo sepa – replicó – Es más, estoy convencido de que usted piensa que estamos a la misma altura…

La bestia orgullosa que habitaba en su interior reclamó a Sakura darle un golpe certero a ese arrogante, pero ella prefirió no tensar aún más la cuerda. No había ido hasta él para que volviesen a tratarse como el perro y el gato, sino para que pudiesen arreglar el asunto. Así que, persiguiendo ese objetivo, ella abrió la boca para hablar, pero fue interrumpida de sopetón.

- Estoy hablando yo – dijo él – Y cuando hablo yo, quiero que me escuche. ¿Me está escuchando, señorita Haruno?

- Lo hago, señor Uchiha – ella aguantó las ganas de gritar.

- No, no lo hace – él volvió a contradecir sus palabras – No ha escuchado nada de lo que le he dicho hasta ahora – hizo una pausa, en la que pareció calmarse un poco - Su mensaje fue sumamente inapropiado, y no por el contenido, sino por el hecho mismo de enviarlo. Además, no ha sido la primera vez. Usted reitera comportamientos inadecuados, ¿comprende?

Ella asintió. Claro, así que eso había sido, después de todo. A él no le había gustado que ella hubiera tenido el atrevimiento de enviarle otro mensaje. En cuanto él agregó que además la hora había sido todavía más inapropiada, ella rectificó el error de su proceder. Pero en el momento de hacerlo le había parecido tan natural que ni siquiera se había detenido a considerar las consecuencias; las que, por cierto, eran ahora completamente visibles. Uchiha Sasuke estaba tan molesto que ella temió incluso por su permanencia en ese curso. Él podría tomar represalias, ¿no?

- ¿Tiene algo que decir al respecto? – increpó él, esperando tal vez que ella se disculpara después de razonar sobre su error.

Sakura esbozó una sonrisa derrotada.

- Creo que no dejo de cometer imprudencias, ¿verdad? – susurró. Él pareció compadecerse un poco.

- Señorita Haruno – dijo. Ella lo miró directamente a aquello ojos negros, pero no pudo ver nada a través de ellos. El hermetismo en persona, eso era él – Comprenda la situación, ¿de acuerdo? Soy su maestro y usted es mi estudiante. En ese plano, cosas como las que ha hecho no corresponden.

- No volverá a ocurrir – se apresuró a garantizar. Uchiha Sasuke asintió.

- Eso espero – dijo. Luego procedió a echarle un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera y a determinar que iba corto de tiempo para una reunión. La puntualidad era en su vida, como la indisciplina y la lengua imprudente lo eran en la de Sakura.

Con un gesto suave de cabeza, él se despidió y abandonó el aula. Sakura se quedó un rato más allí, como sumida en un repentino transe, del que se vio forzada a salir pues su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Era Ino queriendo saber dónde demonios se había metido, que ellas llevaban esperándola alrededor de diez minutos en el Starbucks. Sakura le dijo que enseguida iría para allá, pero en los hechos se quedó un poco más en el aula. De pronto le habían entrado unas inexplicables ganas de llorar.

…

De camino al Edificio Corporativo donde se hallaba emplazada la oficina de su cliente, Sasuke pensó en que tal vez había sido excesivamente duro con esa muchacha. Ella no tenía la culpa; al menos no toda. Era imprudente, impulsiva, y en exceso espontanea, pero eso no debía ser siempre algo malo. Al contrario, podía considerarse incluso una ventaja. A él le gustaría actuar con ese nivel de libertad más a menudo, y no como si estuviese leyendo un libreto o interpretando un papel aprendido previamente. En varias oportunidades había deseado enviar al demonio a un cliente pretencioso, pero en todas aquellas veces había decidido guardar la calma, razonar bien las cosas y llegar a un acuerdo que fuese conveniente para ambas partes. El juicio, la prudencia y – a ratos – la frialdad calculadora de todo buen abogado, eran los grandes hilos conductores de su vida desde que tenía memoria.

Como estaba un poco distraído, se pasó la intersección y tuvo que recular para tomar la calle. Mientras aparcaba el coche, su cliente lo llamó a su teléfono celular para saber dónde se encontraba, que la reunión empezaría en pocos minutos. Sasuke le dijo que había tenido un pequeño percance pero que ya estaba por tomar el ascensor de la torre. Cuando llegó a la sala de reuniones, varios de los convocados se encontraban ya en sus lugares, y una de las secretarias repartía vasos de agua y bebidas.

- Uchiha Sasuke – su cliente fue hasta él para estrecharle la mano con mucha diligencia. Sasuke percibió el temblor en sus dedos a raíz del nerviosismo.

Con un gesto algo lacónico, Sasuke saludó al resto de los presentes. Enseguida fue a ubicarse a su lugar asignado. La reunión dio comienzo luego de una breve introducción, pero durante los cuarenta minutos que duró el encuentro, Sasuke estuvo vagando intermitentemente entre un pensamiento y otro, e incluso – algo que no le había ocurrido antes – cometió un pequeño error mientras contextualizaba a los demás socios acerca de la situación de la empresa y planteaba posibles alternativas.

…

El latte con extra caramelo no había servido para endulzar el amargo momento vivido con su profesor de Civil, y la noticia de que tendría una pequeña evaluación en la cátedra de Derecho Constitucional al día siguiente, tampoco ayudó en lo absoluto. Como condenada a muerte, Sakura se arrastró escaleras arriba hacia su apartamento, que por primera vez le pareció que estaba demasiado arriba y que bien podría haberse alquilado uno de los departamentos del segundo piso.

Sin ningún cuidado dejó su bolso sobre el sofá del living y fue a la cocina para servirse algo rápido para comer. No tenía ganas ni tiempo para cocinar, de modo que se preparó un bol de fruta, cereales y el último yogurt que iba quedando en su refrigerador, y regresó al living para dar inicio a su estudio. Al poco rato se aburrió de estar sentada en el sofá, por lo que decidió continuar en su habitación. Allí duró unas cuantas horas más hasta que el sueño cayó sobre ella como el telón de una obra de teatro.

Fue a lavarse la cara y aprovechó de cepillarse los dientes. Mientras lo hacía pensó en lo que ocurrido con Uchiha Sasuke y de improviso se le vinieron a la mente un montón de respuestas con las que podría haberlo dejado callado. A pesar de que ella había considerado la posibilidad de que no fuese un mal sujeto, ahora estaba casi segura de que era un ególatra acostumbrado a dar órdenes y a esperar que todo el mundo le hiciese caso. ¿Por qué había sido tan tonta de pensar que él le respondería el mensaje, como si entre ellos existiese alguna cláusula de complicidad? W.D Effiel era motivo de grandes análisis en el área penal, de doctrina ampliamente utilizada, pero motivo de unión entre personas no había sido nunca. Que a dos personas les gustase uno de sus libros, solo significaba que eran dos seres humanos a los que les interesaba mucho el análisis en torno al Derecho Penal y nada más.

Al mirar su reflejo en el espejo, notó que fruncía fuertemente el ceño. Enseguida sacudió la cabeza, hizo una última gárgara y botó la mezcla de agua y pasta de dientes al lavabo. Fingiendo que del otro lado del espejo estaba el mismísimo Uchiha Sasuke, se dirigió a él en tono sumamente venenoso.

- Jódete, cabrón egocéntrico – luego, como si tuviese que convencer a alguien, o a ella misma, agregó – No me gustas en lo absoluto, ni siquiera me atraes. Los tipos como tú no me interesan en lo más mínimo – pero haberlo dicho no la hizo sentir mejor. Lo cierto era que sí estaba interesada en él, fuere por la razón que fuere. Había algo en él que la atraía como las polillas a la luz, o como Eva a la manzana del pecado.

Para olvidarse del asunto de una vez por todas, decidió enfocarse por completo en el estudio y extendió su empresa hasta que el sueño llegó como una criatura de grandes alas y la condujo a un mundo en el que ella tuvo la oportunidad de rechazar a su profesor de civil cuando este le declaraba todo su amor. Despertó más repuesta gracias a eso, pero también completamente fuera de horario. Tuvo que prepararse en tiempo record para coger un taxi y llegar a la universidad en menos de quince minutos.

A trompicones ascendió las escaleras hasta el piso cuatro. Sasuke caminaba hacia el salón cuando finalmente llegó al último escalón, pero ella detuvo de improviso la carrera al verlo. No era algo común, pero de pronto sintió miedo y vergüenza; sensaciones que luego se amplificaron cuando él se volvió para cerrar la puerta del salón y ambos hicieron contacto visual. A pesar de que él aguardó unos segundos más para darle la oportunidad de entrar, Sakura no lo hizo. Se quedó allí de pie, viendo como él finalmente cerraba la puerta. Entonces emitió un suspiro de frustración. Estaba actuando como una tonta. ¿Qué le había impedido ir hasta allí y enfrentarlo? No eran dos exnovios encontrándose después de haber roto en muy malos términos, ni eran tampoco dos sujetos que hubieren compartido una noche apasionada de la que ahora estuvieren arrepentidos. No eran absolutamente nada que justificara esa terrible sensación de vergüenza que todavía sentía a pesar de que él ya no estaba mirándola.

Solo porque su orgullo era un guerrero muy difícil de derrotar, pensó en ir hasta el salón y entrar, pero desistió antes de poner un solo dedo sobre la manilla de la puerta. Se volvió en sus pasos, resuelta a irse de allí. Luego su orgullo se alzó de nuevo y la obligó a regresar. Esta vez tocó la manilla, pero no la hizo girar.

- ¿Vas a entrar o no? – Sakura miró por encima de su hombro a la par que quitaba la mano de la perilla. A poca distancia había un chico alto, de cabello oscuro y piel pálida, que la miraba con curiosidad. Su parecido con Uchiha Sasuke la hizo a ella retroceder por acto reflejo, lo que llevó a creer a ese chico que la había asustado.

- Lo siento – se disculpó. Ella intentó sonreír.

- Descuida – dijo. Enseguida se metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans de manera nerviosa - Sobre tu pregunta, no, no voy a entrar. Y te recomiendo que tú tampoco lo hagas.

- ¿Por qué no? – él pareció genuinamente curioso, de modo que Sakura dedujo que era primera vez que iba a una clase de Civil con el obseso del control y la puntualidad. Como buena samaritana lo previno de la situación que lo esperaba si se le ocurría abrir esa puerta y presentarse fuera de horario. Una mirada fría sería apenas un detalle comparado con la humillación a la que podría ser sometido el resto del semestre.

- Vaya – el chico se rascó la cabeza – Tomé el curso en el proceso de cambio. Un amigo dijo que era buen maestro. ¿Al menos lo es?

- Oh, sabe muchísimo – aseguró Sakura – Pero está loco – enseguida movió un dedo circularmente a la altura de la cabeza, precisamente a un costado de la frente, haciendo que el chico sonriera un poco. A pesar de que tenía algunos rasgos similares a los de Uchiha Sasuke, había algo un poco más cálido en su mirada y en su forma de sonreír. Espontaneidad, probablemente. Uchiha Sasuke estaba tan pauteado como un reality show.

- Supongo que tendré que perderme esta clase – dijo el chico. Luego extendió una mano hacia ella y se presentó como Sai a secas. Sakura estrechó su mano con una sonrisa a la par que también se presentaba como Sakura y nada más. ¿No había por qué ser tan formal, verdad?

Él retuvo el agarre de su mano.

- Sakura – comenzó – En vista de que estamos libres, ¿te gustaría ir a tomar algo al Starbucks?

Sakura ni lo pensó cuando dijo que le encantaría ir. Si bien podría utilizar ese tiempo libre estudiando para el test que tendría en unas cuantas horas, prefirió compartir un poco más con ese chico. Parecía simpático. Y esa similitud con Uchiha Sasuke resultaba de algún modo hasta tentadora.

…

Finalizó la clase recomendando leer las primeras veinte páginas de un texto que él subiría durante la tarde. No iba a realizar una evaluación sorpresa al respecto, pero el texto en cuestión trataba sobre un tema que sería motivo de discusión la próxima clase. Luego cogió sus cosas y revisó su reloj de pulsera, solo para asegurarse de que aún tenía una hora de tiempo libre hasta la reunión con su cliente. Decidió entonces ir por un café al Starbucks.

Apenas abrió la puerta, sus ojos repararon en la escena de esa estudiante imprudente y un chico charlando y riendo en una mesa cercana al mesón de pedidos. Ella no se dio cuenta de que él había entrado, de modo que él apuró el paso y se ubicó dándoles la espalda. Mientras hacia el pedido, no pudo controlar el impulso que lo llevó a mirar por encima de su hombro. No buscaba directamente su mirada, pero la encontró. Ella lo había estado mirando antes y apartó la vista tan pronto como sus ojos se encontraron. Un sonrojo adornó sus mejillas, haciendo resaltar esos grandes y molestos ojos verdes. Sasuke también se volvió, pero algo – como un músculo desgarrado – lo estaba casi obligando a mirarla otra vez. ¿Quién era ese chico con el que estaba? ¿Un novio? Bueno, ella seguramente tendría un novio. Era algo normal en los adolescentes.

- ¿Uchiha Sasuke? – la cajera lo llamó para entregarle el pedido. Sasuke cogió el café y se dirigió hacia una de las mesas junto a la enorme ventana que daba al jardín de la facultad. En vez de sentarse mirando hacia la ventana, lo hizo en dirección al resto de las mesas. Desde allí podía ver perfectamente la mesa donde estaba Sakura, y ella, a su vez, podía verlo a él. Pero no lo miraba porque sabía que él estaba allí. Era muy obvio cuando alguien intentaba no mirar, demasiado obvio.

De su maletín sacó la Tablet y la encendió. Llevaba algunas páginas de lectura de una Escritura Pública cuando sintió una mirada sobre él. Al levantar la vista, se encontró con que Sakura apartaba rápidamente la mirada hacia otra dirección, en un gesto tan obvio que incluso le dieron ganas de reír. Sin saber exactamente por qué, hizo un pequeño análisis del acompañante, un chico delgado y de aspecto enfermizo que se inclinaba sutilmente contra la mesa en un intento por darle más intimidad al encuentro. A juzgar por la situación, no debían ser novios, sino más bien conocidos. O tal vez ni eso. Tal vez ese chico estuviera recién en la etapa de cortejo. De cualquier forma, ¿qué le importa a él? Esa chica se la había pasado en el Starbucks en lugar de ir a sus clases, y eso era lo único que debía importarle o molestarle. Volvió la vista a la Tablet y terminó de leer la Escritura para luego enviársela a su cliente con las observaciones pertinentes. Luego cogió su café, su maletín y abandonó el local sin mirar hacia atrás.

…

Sakura emitió un suspiro. Genial.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó Sai, con curiosidad. Miró hacia donde ella lo hacía, pero solo vio la puerta del local que se movía levemente de adelante hacia atrás. Alguien acababa de salir.

Ella sacudió la cabeza de forma negativa. No tenía sentido explicarle la situación porque él no conocía a Uchiha Sasuke y porque en todo el tiempo en que este último estuvo en el local, Sai no se volvió a mirarlo ni una sola vez. De hecho, Sai parecía demasiado interesado en ella como para prestar atención a alguna otra persona. Y eso podía ser bueno o malo.

- Creo que debería irme – señaló, echándole un vistazo a su reloj. Ya no le parecía tan agradable estar allí después de que Uchiha Sasuke la hubiese visto capeando clases. Además, en poco más de una hora tendría el pequeño control de Derecho Constitucional y aun le quedaba por terminar uno de los textos.

Sai la imitó cuando ella se puso de pie. Con una sonrisa suave, él extendió una mano hacia ella y le dijo que había sido un verdadero gusto conocerla. Sakura también sonrió al tiempo que estrechaba su mano de largos y pálidos dedos. Ya había comprobado que su apariencia enfermiza contrastaba con el calor de su cuerpo. Mientras ella cogía su bolso, él le pidió el número de teléfono.

- Dado que seremos compañeros de clase – agregó – Tenemos que mantenernos en contacto, ya sabes, para auxiliarnos mutuamente.

- Por supuesto – Sakura no tuvo problemas en darle su teléfono. Un aliado en el infierno que suponían las clases de Uchiha Sasuke era un completo alivio. Tal vez él saldría a defenderla cuando el ogro malhumorado quisiera hacerle la vida imposible.

Tras un último gesto de mano, Sakura salió del local y se encaminó a la biblioteca. Allí buscó una mesa apartada de la gente y sacó todo lo necesario para estudiar. Su notebook, textos y un cuaderno donde había anotado algunos conceptos importantes.

Logró terminar el último texto que le faltaba antes de que el bichito de la distracción la persuadiera de vagar un rato por internet. Lo primero que hizo fue entrar a Facebook, donde estuvo dándole click a su perfil y al inicio durante un rato hasta que le asaltó la imagen de Uchiha Sasuke y no pudo contener el impulso de cliquear su nombre en el buscador de Facebook, pero no encontró nada. Fue al buscador de Google y repitió la acción, obteniendo varios resultados, uno de los cuales le llamó la atención porque se refería a la trayectoria profesional de la Familia Uchiha. Su huraño profesor era parte de un legado de expertos en derecho. Abuelos, tíos, padres, hermanos. Todos en la familia de Uchiha Sasuke habían dedicado y aun dedicaban su vida al mundo de las leyes, particularmente al área empresarial y a la asistencia y asesoría jurídica. Solo uno de los miembros de la familia había elegido un área diferente y ejercía como un reconocido Penalista. Su nombre era Uchiha Obito.

Sakura dio click al enlace y fue conducida a una nueva página. Una fotografía de un hombre atractivo y – en algunos rasgos – similar a Uchiha Sasuke, encabezaba la ficha profesional de Uchiha Obito. Leyendo algunos datos personales y académicos, Sakura constató que era un férreo admirador de las obras de W.D Effiel, durante su etapa de estudiante fue un brillante discípulo de un destacado y fallecido penalista, Namikaze Minato, y actualmente era socio fundador del estudio de abogados Uchiha&Hatake Asociados. Poco y nada se decía acerca de sus vínculos con la familia Uchiha. En Google, ella encontró varias fotografías de la familia reunida en convenciones de derecho privado, eventos o cenas importantes, pero Uchiha Obito no aparecía en ninguna de ellas. No había que ser demasiado lista para darse cuenta de que el único miembro de la familia tomó la decisión de dedicarse a algo diferente había terminado siendo renegado por completo. Que a Uchiha Sasuke le gustase W.D Effiel era, dada las circunstancias, bastante curioso.

Tuvo que bajar de golpe la tapa de su notebook cuando el timbre anunciando el cambio de hora comenzó a sonar. Había perdido casi media hora de estudio husmeando en la vida de su profesor y ahora ya no tendría tiempo suficiente para revisar el resto de la materia. ¿Qué demonios le importaba a ella la familia Uchiha? Nada. Pero sí debían importarle los principios que habían inspirado la actual Carta Fundamental. Así que, desplazando de una sola patada la imagen de Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura estuvo los restantes veinte minutos tratando de interiorizar la materia.

…

En una de sus pausas laborales, Karin decidió llamar a su prometido. Aunque Sasuke era muy aburrido por teléfono, ella debía asegurarse de que él supiese que ella seguía allí. Ciertamente no serían jamás la feliz pareja, pero al menos su relación era en apariencia perfecta. Ambos estudiaron juntos en la universidad, y una beca los llevó a perfeccionar los estudios en el extranjero, lugar donde su relación se hizo más íntima hasta que finalmente él se decidió y – antes de regresar al país – le pidió que fuese oficialmente su novia. Karin ni siquiera lo pensó. Había estado enamorada de él desde primer año. Las cosas no serían del todo perfectas en su vida si ella no se convertía en la mujer de Uchiha Sasuke. Con el tiempo – sin embargo – la relación se fue enfriando hasta convertirse en lo que era ahora. Una simple formalidad.

Karin dejó a un lado el teléfono luego de resolver que Sasuke no contestaría. Seguramente estaba en una reunión a esas horas, así que intentaría más tarde. Lo importante era hablar con él. Regresó a su butacón y mientras se sentaba presionó uno de los botones del panel de su escritorio. La voz del joven procurador que había arribado a la firma hace algunas semanas le hizo arrugar los dedos de los pies. Qué chico…

- ¿Necesita algo, señorita Uzumaki?

Distracción, eso necesitaba. Y que alguien mostrara un poco de interés en ella, también. Ese muchacho la miraba de una forma tan descarada e intensa que ella había comenzado a fantasear con la idea de llevarlo a un sitio apartado e hincarle los dientes. Pero, por supuesto que solo eran fantasías. Ella era una mujer comprometida, ¿verdad? Por mucho que el novio en cuestión la ignorara, ella debía mantenerse fiel. Ahora, por otro lado, no cometía ningún pecado mirando un poco al joven procurador.

- Hay unos papeles de los que quiero que te ocupes – dijo al panel de su escritorio. Con una sonrisa escuchó al chico afirmar que en unos segundos estaría en su oficina. Y mientras mordía la punta de su lápiz – en un gesto de inconsciente coquetería – lo observó ingresar a la oficina y mostrarse a su completa disposición. Sus ojos violetas, como siempre, estaban descaradamente sobre ella. Ah, esa era precisamente la muestra de interés que Karin necesitaba.

…

9

…

El taxi se fue por la vía exclusiva para transportes colectivos, de modo que en menos de diez minutos estuvo frente al portón de la Facultad. Con una milagrosa ventaja de casi quince minutos, Sakura subió en ascensor hasta el piso cuatro y entró triunfante al salón donde Uchiha Sasuke impartiría sus clases. Había varios alumnos ya en sus lugares. Reconoció entre ellos a Sai, que desde un asiento en lo alto de las gradas le hizo señas con una mano. Sakura sonrío. Allí estaba, el aliado que necesitaba.

- ¿Qué tal? – saludó ella, ubicándose a su lado.

- Todo bien, ¿y tú? – preguntó - ¿Cómo te fue en tu evaluación de Derecho Constitucional?

Sakura evocó la única e imprecisa pregunta que había estado en la hoja del test y acto seguido se encogió de hombros.

- No tengo idea – respondió – Durante el primer semestre aprendí una cosa sobre las evaluaciones de esta facultad.

Sai alzó una ceja.

- Estoy intrigado – dijo. Había una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Sakura también sonrío.

- Que nada en ellas tiene sentido – señaló – Si crees que te fue bien, probablemente tu calificación sea una completa basura. Por el contrario, si piensas que te fue mal, seguro que aprobaste.

- Entonces, supongo que debo pensar que me fue muy mal para obtener un sobresaliente, ¿no? – preguntó él, medio en broma. Sakura amplió su sonrisa.

- Más o menos – corroboró – Lo ideal es que creas que reprobaste por completo.

Enseguida Sai soltó una sucinta pero amistosa carcajada.

- Como una cábala, ¿no? – agregó. Sakura asintió. Entonces él se acercó un poco a ella y con aires confidenciales le preguntó si sabía acerca de la cábala de los doce pilares del frontis de la facultad. Como ella desconocía por completo dicha cábala, Sai procedió a explicársela.

- Es una cábala y a la vez una maldición. Se supone que desde que entras a esta facultad y hasta que egresas, no debes contar los pilares del frontis para comprobar si efectivamente son doce, ¿entiendes? Si lo haces, caerá sobre ti la maldición de las Doce Tablas y reprobaras el examen de grado en circunstancias humillantes – él se había puesto de repente tan serio, que Sakura no supo si debía o no echarse a reír. Pero pronto una ínfima sonrisa adornó los delgados labios de su compañero, y ella no pudo aguantar su propia risa.

- ¿Y la cábala cuál es? – susurró luego.

- Ah… - Sai le guiñó un ojo – Tan pronto como apruebes tu examen, tienes que dirigirte al frontis y mientras bebes una botella de champaña debes contar los pilares. Antes de contar el último debes haberte bebido toda la botella. Solo así te asegurarás un próspero futuro como abogado.

- Dudo que alguien haya podido hacerlo – replicó Sakura, imaginándose a ella misma tratando de beber toda una botella de champaña a la par que intentaba contar los doce pilares.

- Bueno, yo conozco a un chico que obtuvo trabajo en el mejor estudio de abogados apenas un mes después del examen de grado; el que, por cierto, aprobó sin distinciones – apuntó Sai – O la cábala dio resultado o se encamó con alguno de los abogados fundadores, todos unos viejitos de setenta años.

- ¡Puaj! – Sakura dejó escapar una risa a continuación. Al mismo tiempo su maestro ingresaba al salón y reparaba de inmediato en ella, que no había conseguido dejar de reír. Cubriéndose la boca con una mano, ella intentó disimularlo, pero fue demasiado tarde. Uchiha Sasuke apartó la mirada con un ceño de lo más fruncido.

- Mierda – murmuró. Sai le preguntó si acaso pasaba algo, pero ella le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio. Luego puso sobre la mesa su cuaderno de Derecho Civil y mientras Uchiha Sasuke dejaba su chaqueta en el respaldo de la silla, ella anotó en una hoja que "el reinado del tirano Uchiha está por empezar". Con disimulo movió un poco el cuaderno sobre la superficie de la mesa para que Sai pudiera leerlo. Él enseguida se llevó una mano a la boca para disimular una sonrisa y con la misma discreción anotó junto a la escritura de Sakura que "probablemente al tirano no le dan eso que tú ya sabes, hace bastante tiempo".

Uchiha Sasuke ya había comenzado las clases, pero Sakura no le prestó atención y mordiéndose el labio para no sonreír, escribió bajo el mensajito de Sai que "No debe haberle tocado hace tanto tiempo que seguramente ya ni sabe cómo funciona su cosita" Volvió a deslizar el cuaderno disimuladamente hacia Sai. Para no levantar sospechas, observó a Uchiha Sasuke como si estuviese muy interesada en lo que decía y cuando él hizo contacto visual con ella, Sakura asintió con la cabeza tal cual lo haría alguien que está absolutamente de acuerdo con las palabras que dice el profesor. Sai ya había deslizado el cuaderno hacia ella cuando Uchiha Sasuke apartó la mirada hacia otro lado. Tan pronto leyó el garabato sobre la hoja que la risa fue imposible de controlar y escapó de su garganta cual ave recién liberada de su prisión. Uchiha Sasuke se volvió en el acto.

- Señorita Haruno – llamó – Me encantaría saber qué es lo que le produce tanta gracia.

- Nada, señor Uchiha – se apresuró a decir. La diversión había abandonado por completo su cuerpo y en cambio, sus dedos temblaban descontroladamente sobre la hoja garabateada.

- Acaba de reírse – replicó él – Y la gente normal ríe por un motivo. A menos que usted lo haga sin causa aparente, lo cual me preocuparía un poco.

Los murmullos no se dejaron esperar. Sakura sintió de nuevo – como aquella vez en que había reclamado al profesor por el test sorpresa – un montón de ojos sobre ella.

- Yo… - comenzó. Su orgullo apareció a tiempo para infundirle algo de valor – Recordé algo divertido, eso fue todo.

Uchiha Sasuke arqueó una ceja.

- Entonces debo suponer que no ha prestado atención a mis clases – aventuró.

El orgullo estuvo allí de nuevo, pero como siempre, fue demasiado lejos.

- Lo he hecho, señor Uchiha. Incluso he tomado apuntes.

Uchiha Sasuke había estado de pie en el primer escalón de la gradería, pero en cuanto ella dijo lo de los apuntes, él comenzó a subir los escalones y pronto estuvo a menos de unos metros de distancia. Sakura cerró el cuaderno por acto reflejo, a lo que él arrugó el entrecejo. Con una tranquilidad aterradora pidió que por favor leyera esos apuntes a la clase. Para él resultaba muy sorprendente que ella pudiese pasarse la clase riendo y aun así tomar apuntes.

- Una verdadera hazaña, ¿no cree? – agregó – Vamos, léalos.

A esas alturas la sangre de Sakura era un líquido muy frío. Intentó razonar con él diciéndole que sus apuntes estaban bastante malos, pero Uchiha Sasuke no era tonto y seguramente ya se había dado cuenta de que ella quería ocultar algo.

- No importa si son buenos o malos – replicó – Quiero que los lea. Ahora.

- Señor Uchiha… - comenzó Sai, alzando al mismo tiempo la mano – No creo que corresponda que obligue a uno de sus estudiantes…

- Usted guarde silencio – Uchiha Sasuke lo calló en el acto. Sus ojos oscuros brillaban de una forma tan siniestra que nadie con dos dedos de frente se atrevería a replicarle algo. Sai apretó los dientes, pero no insistió – Señorita Haruno, lea lo que ha estado escribiendo durante la clase. Y no trate de engañarme, se lo advierto.

La mano derecha de Sai cayó sobre la suya cuando ella se disponía a abrir el cuaderno en la página donde estaban anotados los garabatos. Un apretón cálido le siguió, pero Sakura no se sintió más tranquila. Apenas le dirigió una mirada de reojo, él le hizo una seña para que no se le ocurriera leer lo que había allí. ¿Tenía mejores opciones, acaso? Claro que no. Con el corazón latiéndole contra la garganta, Sakura comenzó a leer el primer garabato anotado.

- El reinado del tirano Uchiha está por empezar… - se calló para mirar a Uchiha Sasuke, cuya frente era ahora como un papel al que hubieran doblado varias veces. Estaba furioso. Sakura carraspeó antes de saltarse el párrafo de Sai y proseguir con el que ella había escrito – No debe haberle tocado hace tanto tiempo que seguramente ya ni sabe cómo funciona su…. – la voz se le quebró antes de terminar, pero no fue necesario darle un final a la frase porque era muy obvio. A pesar de que nadie rio, los murmullos se alzaron envolviendo todo el aula hasta que Uchiha Sasuke, con una voz enérgica, los hizo callar. ¡Silencio! Enseguida dirigió sus ojos negros hacia Sakura.

- Usted, vaya a mi oficina – dijo y agregó cuando ella hizo ademanes de hablar - ¡Vaya ahora mismo!

Sakura entonces dio un respingo fuera de su asiento y se precipitó escaleras abajo, pasando junto a su maestro y percibiendo el aura maligna que lo envolvía. Le esperaba una lenta y dolorosa tortura.

…

Uchiha Sasuke apareció luego de quince minutos de que ella se hubo sentado en uno de los butacones de la secretaría a esperarlo. Sin mirarla le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera a la oficina, y tan pronto como ella estuvo dentro, él cerró la puerta de un sonoro portazo. Sakura dio un paso lejos de él casi por inercia.

- La situación se ha hecho insostenible, señorita Haruno – habló él. No esperó a que ella respondiera y agregó – Por el bien de ambos, usted debe abandonar el curso.

- ¿Qué? – ella lo miró desconcertada. Él no se lo estaba sugiriendo, pero igualmente Sakura le dijo que no podía hacer algo así. Además, el proceso de cambio se había cerrado la noche anterior.

- Eso se puede arreglar – terció Uchiha Sasuke. Entonces fue a su escritorio y cogió el teléfono fijo para hacer una llamada a Secretaría de Estudios. Sakura avanzó hasta él y aun cuando estaba siendo imprudente, dejó caer una mano sobre la suya para evitar que llamase. La reacción de su profesor fue exagerada.

- ¡No me toque! – luego, probablemente consiente de su exabrupto, se disculpó, pero Sakura había quedado perpleja con esa reacción desmedida y la furia había llegado a consecuencia de ello. Ella no era ningún bicho contagioso al que debían espantar.

- ¿Qué demonios tiene usted contra mí? – preguntó, sin controlarse. Uchiha Sasuke se mostró estupefacto, uno por el insulto y dos por el enfrentamiento.

- ¿Y todavía me lo pregunta? – cuestionó a su vez. Una sonrisa amarga cruzó sus labios – Desde el primer día que usted no ha hecho más que traerme problemas. Es imprudente, se atreve a desafiarme, y encima escribe cuestiones ofensivas sobre mí…

- Lo que yo escriba sobre usted no debería importarle – replicó ella. La sonrisa se borró de golpe.

- ¿Cómo? O sea que yo debía ignorar que usted estaba mofándose de mí.

Fue el turno de Sakura de mostrarse sorprendida.

- Usted me forzó a leer lo que había escrito en mi cuaderno – le recordó – Que yo haya estado escribiendo cuestiones ofensivas no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que usted me obligó a leerlas en voz alta.

Uchiha Sasuke no respondió de inmediato. En su lugar, se quedó viéndola largamente. Él no se había esperado que ella lo enfrentara, pero Sakura tenía un punto a su favor. El maestro había actuado abusando de su autoridad, y eso podría afectarlo profesionalmente. Dado que él parecía ser un hombre en exceso preocupado de su reputación, lo más seguro era que quisiera arreglar el asunto del modo que le fuese a traer menos problemas. Así que, luego de emitir un suspiro, él finalmente se decidió a hablar, y como supuso Sakura, se mostró más conciliador.

- Admito que actúe abruptamente y de forma poco profesional – dijo – Pero usted me ha empujado a esto. Hay que ponerle punto final a la situación ahora.

Ella se cruzó de brazos. Su orgullo decidió vestirse para la ocasión con una armadura gruesa a la que no le entrasen lanzas.

- No voy a abandonar el curso – sentenció. Con cierto pesar observó como él entrecerraba los ojos y la miraba con odio. No deseaba que la odiase, pero ya estaban en una situación en la que irremediablemente uno de los dos lo haría.

- Señorita Haruno – su voz se oyó ponzoñosa – Sea razonable. Su permanencia en el curso no nos reporta ningún beneficio.

- Si no soporta mi presencia, entonces usted abandone la catedra.

- Por supuesto que no – él pasó del enojo a la incredulidad - ¿Qué se ha creído? Llevo años impartiendo el curso.

- Y yo tengo derecho a estar en el – contraatacó ella. Uchiha Sasuke dio un paso hacia adelante. El escritorio hacía las veces de escudo protector, pero igualmente Sakura se sintió algo intimidada.

- No la quiero en mi clase – masculló. Ella empinó sus pies con el objeto de parecer más alta.

- Pues lo siento mucho – dijo.

Alguien tocó a la puerta en ese momento, frenando cualquier respuesta. Con un gesto brusco él le indicó que tomara asiento. Había que hacer que todo pareciera como una simple reunión entre estudiante y alumna. Ella obedeció, ubicándose en el butacón al mismo tiempo que él abría la puerta y un hombre alto, rubio y de movimientos exaltados, se colaba en la oficina sin permiso. Tan pronto como sus miradas se encontraron, Sakura lo reconoció como uno de los maestros de Derecho Penal de la facultad. Él sonrió y su rostro se iluminó por completo.

- La pequeña molestia – murmuró, a lo que Sakura arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Disculpe?

…

Sasuke avanzó hasta Naruto y – controlando el impulso de cogerlo de la solapa de la camisa para luego arrastrarlo fuera de la oficina – le dijo que no era muy educado irrumpir de ese modo en lugares ajenos. Por si no se había dado cuenta, él estaba en una reunión importante con una estudiante.

- Lo sé. Lo siento – se apresuró a decir Naruto. Acto seguido extendió una mano hacia la chica de cabello rosa que lo miraba con curiosidad – Soy el profesor Namikaze Naruto, un gusto.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa. Iba a estrechar la mano de Naruto cuando Sasuke se metió en medio.

- De verdad, Naruto – le dijo – Estamos ocupados. Hablamos después ¿vale? – luego se acercó un poco más y le susurró con voz dura – Lárgate ahora.

- Es la chica imprudente, ¿no? – preguntó Naruto, también en un susurro. Desvió un poco la mirada para echarle un último vistazo a la muchacha en cuestión. Tenía un excéntrico cabello rosa, cuyo largo no sobrepasaba los hombros, unos lindos ojos verdes y un rostro pequeño en forma de corazón. Sin duda había algo en ella provocaba la necesidad de seguir mirándola – Es guapa – agregó.

- Largo – insistió Sasuke, arrugando el ceño sin darse cuenta.

- Vale, tranquilo.

Con un gesto de mano se despidió de la muchacha y abandonó la oficina sin haber constatado cómo demonios se llamaba. Al llegar a recepción, se acercó al mostrador para preguntar a la secretaria si podía enseñarle el registro de los estudiantes que habían acudido al departamento durante las últimas horas. Ella procedió a dejar sobre el mostrador un amplio libro donde anotaba el nombre y la firma de los estudiantes que ingresaban al departamento por cualquier motivo. Naruto recorrió con un dedo la última página hasta detenerse en el nombre de una chica que había llegado a eso de las nueve y diez de la mañana, pero cuya hora de salida aún no se registraba. Como no constaban más ingresos después de esa hora, lo más lógico era que ella fuese la chica que estaba en ese preciso momento en la oficina de Sasuke. Con una sonrisa, volvió a leer el nombre.

"Haruno Sakura"

…

Tras cerrar la puerta con firmeza, se volvió sobre sus pasos y se encontró con que Sakura ya estaba de pie y viéndolo con desconfianza. Un solo paso tentativo hacia adelante provocó que ella retrocediera. Le tenía miedo, aunque tampoco podía culparla. Hasta ahora se había comportado como un verdadero tirano. El tirano Uchiha, ¿no?

- Creo que no tiene mucho sentido que sigamos con esta conversación, ¿verdad? – preguntó, desistiendo de acercarse a ella. Él seguía molesto, sí, y seguía pensando que ella era imprudente y que gustaba de desafiarlo a cada momento, pero extender una discusión que solo serviría para enervar los ánimos, no era en lo absoluto algo que él haría. Un hombre racional como él, debía tener una mejor estrategia.

- Estoy de acuerdo con usted – respondió ella. Aun lo miraba con desconfianza, pero no retrocedió cuando él comenzó a acercarse para ir a su escritorio. Lo observó mientras rebuscaba en los cajones hasta dar con un frasquito de pastillas. Él consideró adecuado dejarle claro a esa muchacha que esas no eran más que pastillas para el dolor de cabeza. Ella no dijo nada al respecto, aunque su ceño se plegó. Luego, apretó los labios y antes de que el pudiera dar el primer sorbo a su botella de agua, ella murmuró algo que no logró escuchar pero que de seguro era ofensivo.

- ¿Qué dijo? – Sasuke se sorprendió de lo rápido que pasaba de la calma a la rabia. Y todo por culpa de la lengua atrevida de esa chica.

- Nada, disculpe – respondió ella. Enseguida preguntó si ya podía irse.

- Vamos a retomar este asunto otro día, quiero que lo sepa – le dijo. Como ella no se mostró conforme o en desacuerdo, fue más enérgico - ¿Me escuchó, señorita Haruno?

- Sí, señor Uchiha.

El consultó su reloj, comprobando que apenas faltaban un par de minutos para que fuesen las nueve y cuarenta.

- Bien, entonces ya puede irse.

La observó hacer un gesto de asentimiento que se notó forzado porque seguía apretando los dientes y desafiándolo con cada movimiento. Cuando llegó hasta la puerta, él sintió el impulso de recordarle – y recordarse a sí mismo – que no deseaba volver a verla.

- Sigo sin quererla en mi clase.

Sin responder, ella salió de la oficina, pero cuidó de cerrar con un portazo que le retumbó en los oídos y fue como un rayo hacia su cerebro. Del frasco sacó otra pastilla porque la molestia en la cabeza se había convertido de pronto en una intensa cefalea. Mocosa del demonio.

No debieron de pasar más de un par de minutos desde que vio su reloj cuando volvió a hacerlo. Era un maniático del tiempo, y ahora estaba tan alterado que sus mañas parecían haber proliferado cual botones de rosa abriéndose ante los rayos de sol. Efectivamente, apenas eran las nueve y cincuenta minutos. A las diez y media tenía programada una reunión con su cliente, y a eso de las una y media, almorzaría con Karin. Aquello último no le resultaba para nada un panorama deseado, pero su relación con ella se había convertido en un deber al que no podía renunciar. A tientas cogió el frasquito y sacó otra pastilla. Karin y esa muchacha inepta iban a volverlo loco.

…

En el ascensor, Sakura recibió un mensaje de Sai.

_"¿Qué tal todo con el tirano Uchiha?" _

Pensó en contarle todo lo que había ocurrido en la oficina, pero desistió luego de reconsiderar la situación. No deseaba que alguien más supiera que se hallaba en la cuerda floja y que el maestro incluso había manifestado sus intenciones se apartarla del curso. Le daba hasta vergüenza pensar que se había convertido en un estorbo del que era imperativo deshacerse. Así que, en su lugar, cliqueó una respuesta vaga, y que encima fue una completa mentira.

_"Mejor de lo que esperaba" _

Luego puso el teléfono en silencio, y tan pronto como las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el primer piso, se dirigió a trompicones al café Starbucks, donde ordenó un café solo tan cargado como fuera posible. Enseguida fue a sentarse en una de las mesas ubicadas en el exterior y de su bolso sacó una cajetilla de cigarros.

Mientras encendía uno, pensó en que esa era la tercera vez que fumaba. La primera fue mientras aguardaba los resultados del proceso de admisión a la Universidad, la segunda cuando esperaba fuera del hospital el decisivo diagnóstico del médico respecto de un examen que su madre debió que hacerse a causa de un intenso y localizado dolor en la cadera. La sospecha del médico fue cáncer, pero por fortuna los resultados fueron negativos. Sakura llegó a fumarse casi una cajetilla completa en esa oportunidad. Y la tercera vez era precisamente ahora, que estaba inaugurando un cigarrillo para calmar la rabia que sentía y la impotencia de no haber podido recomendarle a Uchiha Sasuke que se metiera sus protestas por el culo. Ese tipo era un completo amargado que había encontrado en ella el origen injustificado de todos sus problemas. En ella convergían las insatisfacciones de ese sujeto. Por dios… ¿En qué momento se le pasó por la mente que podrían ser amigos; todavía más, que ella querría ser amiga de él? Eran tan diferentes…

Le dio una profunda calada al cigarrillo y se sintió de pronto mucho mejor. Cerró los ojos y en su mente la imagen de Uchiha Sasuke se fue desvaneciendo progresivamente hasta que solo fue como el humo que emanaba del cigarrillo. Que horrible sujeto. Ella no deseaba nada de él.

Sus amigas, Ino e Hinata, aparecieron cuando se disponía a encender el segundo cigarrillo de la tarde. Hinata la miró con horror, e Ino, siempre más drástica, fue directamente a ella y le quitó el cigarrillo de la mano para luego aplastarlo en el cenicero.

- No era necesario que hicieras eso – protestó Sakura – Ni siquiera lo había encendido.

- Uno menos – contestó Ino, sin inmutarse.

- ¿Pasó algo, Sakura? – preguntó Hinata, ubicándose a su lado. Ino ocupó la otra silla.

Ellas nunca la habían visto fumar antes, y sospechaban que el motivo que la había llevado a hacerlo no debía ser bueno. El cigarrillo siempre sería el amigo de las penas, las inseguridades y el estrés.

Así las cosas, Sakura se encontró preguntándose de nuevo si debía contarles la verdad. Lo suyo era más que un simple impasse con el maestro. Era una guerra desatada. Un eres tú o yo, pero no los dos. Si ella no desaparecía del camino de Uchiha Sasuke, la cosa se pondría muy fea. Pero ¿cómo explicárselos a sus amigas sin que la miraran con compasión? Su orgullo no soportaba la lástima.

- Nada para alarmarse – respondió al fin. Se moría por encender otro cigarrillo, pero en su lugar tuvo que conformarse con un sorbo de café muy amargo que le obligó a arrugar la nariz. Besar a Uchiha Sasuke tal vez se sintiera como tragar una cucharada de café puro.

- Tu cara dice todo lo contrario – observó Ino – Uchiha Sasuke, ¿no? Él es la razón por la que parece que tuvieras un palo metido en el culo.

- Ino, no seas grosera – murmuró Hinata. Luego se dirigió a Sakura – No tienes buena cara, eso es cierto.

- Estoy cansada – dijo. Dio otro sorbo de café, lo aguantó un poco en la garganta y finalmente se lo tragó.

Ino la miró recelosa. Ciertamente no le creía eso de que estaba cansada. Sakura no era de esas mujeres acostumbradas a arrastrar los pies y quejarse por todo. Por lo mismo, solo algo realmente malo la pondría en ese deplorable estado. Pero tras insistir en preguntar si Uchiha Sasuke tenía algo que ver, Sakura la calló de forma brusca y se negó a seguir hablando. No deseaba escuchar ese nombre, ni ahora ni nunca.

- Disculpen chicas – agregó, poniéndose de pie con el bolso ya echado sobre el hombro – Tengo clase y el profesor de Macroeconomía no es un sujeto muy paciente que digamos. Nos vemos.

Sin embargo, en lugar de ir hacia el salón donde se impartiría la clase, Sakura cogió un taxi y se bajó a una cuadra de su casa, donde había un pequeño supermercado. Allí compró un tarro gigante de helado de crema con chispas de chocolate y unas tiras de gomita sabor frambuesa. Con el arsenal de azúcar se acurrucó en el sofá de su apartamento y comió a la par que despotricaba contra la figura imaginaria de Uchiha Sasuke sentada en el butacón de en frente. En algún momento incluso le lanzó una buena cantidad de helado, el que, por supuesto, terminó salpicando el empapelado de la pared al no hallar a su receptor.

...

* * *

><p><strong>¡Continuará!<strong>

Sí, vamos lento, pero seguro. Quiero darle realismo a la historia de modo que no puede haber un encuentro tan de repente. El momento tiene que darse y tiene que ser creíble y real. Ahora, eso no significa que no forzaré situaciones incomodas y comprometedoras para estos dos. Eso sí lo haré por que me encanta :D

¿Cómo creen que seguirá esto? ¿Sasuke la expulsará definitivamente de su clase? De hacerlo, ¿Sakura se quedará tranquila? ¿O tal vez él no es tan malo y tirano como ella cree? Pues todas estas y otras preguntas serán respondidas a lo largo de los capitulos. Nos vamos acercando al punto de tensión máxima con cada capitulo, pero de ustedes depende que esta historia continúe. Si así lo quieren, sabrán manifestarmelo a través de un review.

Un review alegra el corazón de esta pseudo escritora de Word.

**¡Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!**

**¡Hasta entonces!**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡He vuelto con un nuevo capitulo!**

Estoy tan feliz por el apoyo que han dado a este proyecto. Apenas está en pañales, pero igual, me siento tan feliz de que quieran que siga creciendo :) Muchas gracias por sus mensajitos, por sus muestras de apoyo, por sus palabras lindas. Quiero que sepan que cada palabra que vierten en un mensaje, me flecha mucho más que cupido jaja En serio, los quiero mucho.

Para ustedes, un nuevo capitulo. Vamos lento, ya saben, pero seguro. Muy seguro.

**¡A Leer!**

* * *

><p><strong>El Debido Proceso<strong>

…

10

…

Mientras abría las ventanas de su habitación, Inuzuka Kiba pensó en sí mismo como un muchacho de campo que nunca podría acostumbrarse al ambiente acelerado de la gran ciudad. Nació en un pequeño pueblo a más de cincuenta kilómetros de la ciudad más próxima, y desde muy pequeño que se la pasaba entre campos y viñas de cultivo, arando la tierra, cosechado frutos y alimentando y cuidando de los animales. No había cosa que le trajera más placer que reposar sobre el césped luego de un día haciendo lo que un verdadero hombre de campo debía hacer. A razón de tanta actividad física, Kiba gozaba de un cuerpo tonificado y firme, que nada tenía que ver con los músculos inflados y artificiales que los hombres de la ciudad obtenían a causa de pasársela horas en el gimnasio. Él no dudaba que bien podría hacer pedazos a cualquiera de esos tipos en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, a los que, por cierto, odiaba tanto como odiaba a la misma gran ciudad.

Desde el exterior, una briza cálida – mezclada con el rocío que regaba los campos durante la noche – se coló en la habitación y llenó los rincones con su aroma a limpio. No había nada de contaminación en el aire que se respiraba en el campo. A diferencia de la ciudad, por supuesto. Pero, Kiba no solo aborrecía el aire lleno de vapores tóxicos, odiaba también lo que la ciudad hacia sobre las personas. Estaba convencido que al cabo de unos días, la gente se convertía en criaturas obsesionadas con el tiempo. Sakura apenas llevaba unos cuantos meses allá pero ya comenzaba a revelar los primeros síntomas de su progresiva obsesión con el reloj. Tomaba el desayuno aceleradamente, como si alguien o algo estuviese presionándola a ir más rápido; y a veces, mientras realizaba las actividades comunes del campo, observaba el reloj en un evidente signo de impaciencia. Las cosas en la ciudad funcionaban según un horario programado y muy estricto. Cuando él le comentó de sus cambios, sin embargo, Sakura se echó a reír y le dijo que eso no pasaba, que bien le haría a él darse una vuelta por la gran ciudad. Y bueno, desde entonces, Kiba pensaba en esa idea casi todos los días.

Su fiel compañero peludo levantó la cabeza al verlo caminar hacia la puerta. Se levantó con pereza sobre sus patas enflaquecidas y salió tras él, como hacía todos los días. En el camino, Kiba se volvió para mirarlo.

- ¿Qué dices, amigo? – preguntó. Luego se rascó un poco la cabeza - ¿Debería ir a la ciudad?

Él perro emitió un gruñido amistoso. De a poco iba acostumbrando a sus viejas patas al trote. Kiba le guiñó un ojo, como si entre ellos se hubiese celebrado un pacto de confidencialidad.

- Creo que eso es un sí – dijo, antes de volverse para continuar su camino.

…

En su casa en el campo había un solo teléfono viejo. Pocas veces era utilizado, de modo que más bien se encontraba en la mesa del vestíbulo como adorno que como medio para efectuar llamadas. Lo mismo pasaba en la mayoría de las casas del sector. Había vecinos que seguían confiando en las cartas y no les importaba cuanto tardara el receptor en recibir su mensaje. Algunos incluso llevaban el repudio por la tecnología al extremo de no tener ni siquiera electricidad. Para ellos el día acababa cuando el sol se perdía en el horizonte. Entonces encendían velas, pero las apagaban a las diez en punto para ir a dormir.

Aunque la situación de su amigo Kiba no era tan extrema como la de aquellos vecinos, sí era un ferviente convencido de que la vida en el campo no requería de ninguna de las comodidades que inventaban los de la gran ciudad para hacerse la vida más simple y pasárselas más tiempo viéndose el ombligo y mirando el reloj. De modo que, cuando este hizo uso de su teléfono celular para llamarla – una aparato que ella había insistido que el conservara en caso de emergencias – Sakura contestó de inmediato porque supuso que la cosa sería grave. La voz tranquila y afable de Kiba la tranquilizó. No había tal gravedad, pero, ¿entonces por qué llamaba? No tuvo que preguntar nada porque Kiba fue directo al grano.

- Estuve pensando en tu propuesta, ¿sabes? – dijo. Sakura no recordaba de qué propuesta hablaba, pero hizo como que sí.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y qué decidiste?

- Que iré unos días a la ciudad. ¿Qué tan malo podría ser?

De pronto Sakura recordó la conversación que tuvieron una vez en los establos. Él la acusó de estar cambiando a causa de la ciudad y ella – para convencerlo de que eso era imposible – le propuso la idea de pasar unos días en la gran ciudad. Ni siquiera tendría que buscar un lugar donde quedarse porque ella misma lo hospedaría. Su apartamento no era la gran cosa, pero había un sofá grande en la sala que haría las veces de cama y él podría dormir más que cómodo. En ese entonces, Kiba la miró confundido, pero sin ningún atisbo de interés.

- Vaya, pues me parece genial – dijo, reprimiendo las ganas de preguntarle qué lo había llevado a cambiar de idea.

- No suenas muy feliz – aventuró Kiba. Sakura decidió explicarle que no era falta de interés, sino más bien extrañeza. Él era la antítesis de un hombre de la ciudad, por cierto.

Kiba soltó una risa divertida.

- Lo sé – admitió – Es raro incluso decirte que voy a ir, pero tampoco es el fin del mundo ¿o sí? Apenas estaré allí un par de días.

Tras la sorpresa inicial, comenzó a sentirse feliz con la idea de tener a su mejor amigo cerca. Él era una de las principales razones por las que viajaba incondicionalmente todos los fines de semana al campo.

- ¿Cuándo vienes? – preguntó.

- No lo sé. Esperaba que tú me lo dijeras.

- ¿Qué te parece hoy mismo? – propuso. Era viernes por la mañana. A eso de las once tenía clases de macroeconomía y después, nada. Pasársela viendo televisión en el sofá o inventarse algún panorama con sus amigas. Lo cierto era que nunca le habían parecido muy atractivas las salidas nocturnas a los antros o bares de la ciudad. Así pues, en aquel hastío acostumbrado la visita de Kiba ofrecía un panorama más que alentador.

Del otro lado se hizo una pausa lo suficientemente larga como para que ella creyera que la idea no le había sentado bien. Pero se equivocó. Kiba se mostró feliz de ir a visitarla hoy mismo. Ella podía darle un paseo por la ciudad, si no era mucha molestia. Acordaron la hora en que pasaría por él al terminal y en lugar de adiós, se dijeron hasta pronto.

Con una sonrisa, Sakura se deslizó suavemente fuera de la cama y fue directo al baño para prepararse para una mañana de clases. Mientras se cepillaba el cabello frente al espejo, pensó en que el día había pasado drásticamente de aburrido a interesante. En compañía de Kiba, lo que faltaba era tiempo para hacer cosas, y proliferaban las risas y las bromas. Tal vez le propusiera ir a ver una película de esas que no llegarían jamás al campo. O ir a una plaza, sentarse en el césped con algo rico para comer y charlar hasta que el sol se escondiera. Luego emprenderían el camino de regreso a casa entre conversaciones de todo tipo, porque jamás se les acababa el tema. Aun recordaba aquellas noches en el campo en las que hablaban hasta la madrugada. Sabían que era realmente tarde, o demasiado temprano, cuando los pájaros comenzaban a cantar. Sí, mientras Kiba estuviese allí, no pensaría un solo minuto en cosas malas; y eso incluía, por supuesto, a su indeseable profesor de Civil.

Estuvo lista a tiempo para coger el colectivo de las diez y media. Con las calles despejadas, el vehículo no tardó más de diez minutos en llegar a la facultad, de modo que ella pudo anotarse otro triunfo en su nueva libreta de puntualidad. El maestro, sin embargo, apareció varios minutos después de que hubo sonado el timbre con la excusa de una reunión que se había extendido demasiado en el tiempo. Tampoco era algo extraño. Los maestros de la facultad eran en su mayoría profesionales exitosos con una agenda copada. Tenían suerte si les quedaba un poco de tiempo para atender las consultas de los estudiantes y quien, sabe, charlar un rato en los pasillos.

Sakura apenas prestó atención a clases. Odiaba macroenomía. No le importaba si el profesor tardaba diez o veinte minutos en llegar; por ella podía no venir a clases. Algo que – dado que su karma estaba apuntado hacia su culo – no pasaba casi nunca. El maestro siempre se las arreglaba para llegar y dar la lata escribiendo un montón de números y cálculos matemáticos en la pizarra. Solo cuando hizo mención de un posible control la próxima semana, ella tuvo que ponerse las pilas y transcribió en su cuaderno todo lo que estaba en el pizarrón. Al sonar la campana, soltó el lápiz de golpe, guardó todo y salió del salón. Ya habría momento para preocuparse del control. Ahora su prioridad era Kiba.

En tanto caminaba a la estación de buses pensó en lo vacío que estaba su refrigerador. Tendría que hacer unas cuantas comprar si deseaba tener a su visitante contento. A él no le importaría, pero de todos modos, ella tenía modales y mucho orgullo. Se bajaría antes del bus y compraría algo para el desayuno. La cena podía improvisarla. A él no le gustaban las cosas programadas, de todos modos. Si él viese lo que ella comía durante la semana –tarros de fideos instantáneos – se volvería loco y era probable que incluso se la echara al hombro para regresarla al campo. Esto no alimenta, mujer, casi pudo escucharlo decir eso. A veces Kiba era como un hermano mayor, el que nunca tuvo y que tanto quiso.

Casi llegando a la estación de buses, entre la vereda y la calle, había un charco de abundante agua. Probablemente se había roto algún desagüe. El agua enlodada le recordó cómo se hizo amiga de Kiba. A pesar de que eran vecinos desde muy pequeños, no se hablaban. De hecho él la odiaba profundamente después de que ella lo hubiera salvado de un par de chivos furiosos a los que había estado molestando. Ser salvado por una niña era motivo de profunda humillación y él no se lo perdonaría. Pero, cuando le llegó el turno a ella de ser salvada, las cosas se equilibraron y estuvieron finalmente a mano. Fue una tarde lluviosa. Sakura iba de regreso a casa cuando su bicicleta quedó atrapada en lo que parecía un pantano de espeso lodo. Como se negaba a abandonar a su querida bicicleta, las ruedas comenzaron a ceder con su peso y al poco rato estaba con el lodo hasta la cintura. En ese momento, Kiba – que también regresaba a casa en bicicleta – apareció, se detuvo de golpe y bajó para ayudar. Ella le dijo que se fuera, que podía arreglárselas solas, pero Kiba no le hizo caso cuando se acercó al charco con una gruesa rama de árbol y le pidió que la cogiera. Haciendo gala de una fuerza descomunal él consiguió sacarla del charco, pero la bicicleta no tuvo la misma suerte y se perdió en las profundidades del barro. O eso fue lo que ella pensó. A los pocos días, Kiba tocaba a su puerta cubierto de lodo y arrastrando su bicicleta. A partir de entonces, se hicieron inseparables.

Estaba tan distraída en sus pensamientos, que no advirtió la aparición de un coche que venía a gran velocidad y que pasó sobre el charco antes de que ella pudiera echarse hacia atrás. Una gran cantidad de agua se elevó cual ola y aterrizó feroz sobre su abrigo, convirtiendo la tela color beige en un manchón marrón que apestaba a tierra húmeda y a algo más. El coche se detuvo abruptamente en la intersección, atrapado por la luz roja y no porque el conductor se hubiera percatado de lo que había hecho. Sakura avanzó a grandes zancadas – conteniendo los insultos en la garganta, pero dispuesta a dejarlos salir apenas el mandito conductor bajara el vidrio – y se detuvo frente a la puerta del copiloto, para acto seguido golpear la ventana con el puño. Los vidrios eran polarizados, de modo que no se veía nada hacia dentro. Por lo demás, el coche era una verdadera joya, así que no sería raro que el conductor se creyera demasiado importante como para tomarse la molestia de bajarle la ventana. Iba a dar otro golpe al vidrio cuando este comenzó a descender lentamente.

- ¡¿Acaso eres idiota… - empezó, pero enseguida se llevó una mano a la boca. Allí, en el asiento del piloto, vestido con un terno oscuro y la corbata curiosamente desarreglada, estaba su queridísimo profesor de Derecho Civil. Uchiha Sasuke.

- Señorita Haruno – dijo él. Su expresión era de visible hastío - ¿Le importaría decirme porque golpea salvajemente la ventana de mi coche y luego me insulta?

Era evidente que él no se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho. Como el vidrio apenas había bajado unos cuantos centímetros, no notaba bien lo estropeado que estaba su abrigo. Pero ella no tuvo ningún problema en dejárselo muy claro.

- ¡Usted acaba de salpicarme un montón de agua enlodada sobre la ropa!

Para corroborar la información, él se apresuró a oprimir uno de los botones del panel de la puerta y el vidrio bajó completamente. Una expresión de culpa – casi imperceptible – atizó sus rasgos.

- Lo siento mucho – murmuró – No me di cuenta. Iba distraído.

- Por supuesto que iba distraído – atacó ella - ¿Le parece prudente ir tan rápido cuando se está llegado a una intersección?

Él no dijo nada, aunque seguramente estaba de acuerdo con ella. Como no iba a conseguir que le diese la razón expresamente, resolvió dejarlo marchar. No tenía sentido enfrascarse en una discusión en medio de la calle. Además, mientras más tiempo pasaba, peores efectos tendría el barro sobre su ropa.

- No importa – dijo, moviendo una mano en el aire – Solo tenga más cuidado. Adiós.

Apenas alcanzó a dar un paso cuando él la llamó con su acostumbrado "Señorita Haruno" Al volverse, notó que había algo diferente en sus ojos oscuros. Algo que – por muy ínfimo que fuese – parecía de pronto muy cálido.

- Suba – agregó – ¿Va a su casa? La llevaré. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

Pero la sola idea de subir a su coche le dio un escalofrío, así que le dijo que no se molestara. Él insistió, esta vez con más dureza. Era probable que ese gen que lo compelía a hacer todo correctamente estuviera presionándolo ahora también. Segura de que estaba exponiéndose a la situación más embarazosa del mundo, decidió aceptar, y luego de que él hubo removido el seguro, ella abrió la puerta y se metió dentro del coche. Olía a perfume de hombre. Tuvo que refrenar el impulso de inspirar profundamente.

- Gracias – susurró. Uchiha Sasuke puso el coche en movimiento sin darle ninguna respuesta. En la radio sonaba algo de música clásica. Muy propio de él, claro.

- ¿Dónde vive? – preguntó.

Sakura se lo explicó. Él entonces dobló en una calle próxima y siguió el camino hasta empalmar con la avenida en la que su departamento se hallaba emplazado. No hablaron nada, lo que hizo la situación más incómoda. Ella pensó en decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero se frenó antes de hacerlo porque por primera vez no sabía qué demonios decir. Linda canción. Ni siquiera estaba escuchando canciones, sino melodías interminables de piano o violín. Me gusta su coche. Tampoco parecía un comentario apropiado. ¿Cómo ha ido su día? Mucho menos. Él la odiaba, no podía olvidarse de eso. Cualquier conversación convergería en el hecho evidente de que él deseaba apartarla del curso.

Cuando él finalmente detuvo el coche frente a la torre de apartamentos, ella emitió un inaudible suspiro de frustración. Se había acabado su oportunidad.

- Siento de nuevo lo de su… - él comenzó, pero vaciló al ver el estado de su abrigo. No se sabía muy bien si la tela había sido alguna vez de un uniforme beige en lugar de marrón oscuro - ¿Tiene con qué lavarlo? – agregó, señalando el abrigo con un dedo.

Ella lo miró medio ofendida. ¿Qué, la creía una pobretona?

- Por supuesto – terció, de mala gana.

- No lo dije en ese sentido – se adelantó Uchiha Sasuke, que había notado el resentimiento en su voz – Lo que quise decir es que probablemente requiera un lavado especial.

No cabía duda de que el abrigo requería no solo uno, sino varios lavados especiales. Y no con detergente comprado en el supermercado ni en una lavadora barata, sino en un lugar especializado donde alguien se diese el tiempo de refregar la mancha hasta sacarla. Probablemente requería incluso un lavado en seco, para no dañar la tela más de lo que ya estaría a causa del agua sucia. Pero como no estaba dispuesta a efectuar ese tipo de gastos, se sacó la idea de la cabeza y tras despedirse con una mano de su maestro, procedió a abrir la puerta para bajar. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando él la detuvo.

- Espere – dijo – La acompañaré. Así podrá entregarme el abrigo para mandarlo a una tintorería.

Sin esperar a que ella diese una respuesta, descendió del coche y a los pocos segundos apareció junto a su puerta.

- Gracias, pero no es necesario que haga eso – intentó ella. Uchiha Sasuke frunció un poco el ceño, conservando la seriedad de sus rasgos perfectos. No había nada en su rostro hecho al azar. El cabello y los ojos oscuros, en contraste con la piel clara, le daba un aspecto asombroso.

- Claro que lo es – replicó – Si mete su abrigo a una lavadora, lo estropeará. Y dudo que en estas fechas quiera lavarlo a mano con agua fría, ¿o sí?

- Vale, usted gana – él dejó entrever una ínfima sonrisa que, sin embargo, no tardó en reemplazar por la seriedad de siempre.

Más incómodo que subir a su coche e ir todo el camino en silencio, era tenerlo a menos de un metro de distancia mientras intentaba encajar la llave en la chapa. A pesar de que no le gustaba el aspecto rustico de su apartamento, nunca había sido un tema para ella. Ahora, empero, deseaba que algún milagro convirtiera su living en un sitio presentable antes de que abriera la puerta. Por supuesto que eso no pasó, así que tan pronto empujó la puerta hacia dentro, la vergüenza cayó sobre ella como un vapor caliente. Se hizo a un lado para permitirle pasar. La humanidad de Uchiha Sasuke se convirtió en una verdadera pieza de lujo en medio del cuarto viejo con el sofá, la mesa de te, y las cortinas color verde pastel, las que encima hacían un pobre juego con los cuadros baratos colgados en las paredes de un blanco enfermizo y marchito.

- ¿Quiere algo para beber? – ofreció, interrumpiendo la inspección discreta que él hacía del cuarto.

- No, gracias – dijo. Enseguida consultó su reloj – Tengo poco tiempo.

Sakura no tardó en captar la muy disimulada indirecta de que se quitara de una vez el abrigo para que él pudiese irse pronto de allí. Pero, por muy extraño que pareciera, la idea de tenerlo cerca le resultaba muy atrayente y deseaba prolongarla un poquito más, si acaso era posible. Mientras desabotonaba su abrigo, decidió arriesgarse a preguntarle algo en un tono de lo más casual.

- ¿Tiene alguna reunión?

Él volvió a echarle apenas un vistazo a su reloj. Era como una maña o un tic, ya lo había pillado.

- No – dijo, adusto. Luego sopesó su respuesta y añadió – Acabo de salir de una. Pero quedé con alguien para almorzar, así que…

- Está bien, no tardo – pero al abrir completamente el abrigo y quitárselo se dio cuenta de que la mancha de barro había atravesado la tela y estaba también en su jersey blanco. Era tan solo una sombra de mugre, pero ahí estaba – Mierda.

Él la repasó sutilmente con la mirada. Aquello la puso nerviosa.

- Creo que tendrá que quitarse el jersey también – dijo. Un pequeño rubor despuntó en sus mejillas – No aquí, por supuesto.

- Claro que no – Sakura sonrió con timidez – Vuelvo enseguida.

De inmediato se giró sobre sus pies y fue directo hacia su cuarto, solo para cerrar la puerta detrás de ella y permitirse un suspiro largo y tendido. Por dios. Él era tan… no sabía, pero su presencia la ponía a mil por hora. Al llevarse una mano al pecho sintió cuán rápido latía. ¿Podía ser que… le gustase? No, hace menos de veinticuatro horas estaba segura de odiarlo, sobre todo por su carácter soberbio y su afán por controlarlo todo y dar órdenes como un tirano. ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué deseaba que se quedara más tiempo? Tras un último suspiro, fue a su armario, sacó una camiseta y se la puso en lugar del jersey estropeado. Luego regresó al living y con una sonrisa extendió la prenda hacia él, que estaba de pie como una estatua. No se mostró nada cómodo de recibirla.

- De acuerdo – dijo, pero antes de que la cogiera, ella captó lo grosero que era hacerlo llevar la ropa sucia en una mano. El abrigo, además, le arruinaría ese terno costoso.

- Lo siento – soltó, antes de salir disparada hacia la cocina y coger una bolsa de género que usaba a veces para comprar. Ante la mirada extrañada de él, hizo de su abrigo un nudo de enredo para echarlo dentro de la bolsa.

- Debería doblarlo… - comentó él, seguramente motivado por ese gen obsesionado con el orden. Al mirarlo confirmó que fruncía el ceño con desazón.

- Sí, lo haré – murmuró. Aunque le daba pereza, dobló el abrigo lo mejor que pudo y lo echó dentro de la bolsa. Lo mismo hizo con el jersey. Antes de extenderle la bolsa, preguntó - ¿Así está bien? – no pudo evitar el tono medio sarcástico en la voz, algo que, sin duda él notó. Nada parecía escaparse de su radar de perfección.

Con una severidad reaccionaria, dijo que así estaba bien. Recibió la bolsa y le echó otro vistazo a su reloj, para acto seguido concluir que debía irse. Sakura lo acompañó hasta la puerta, pero en el camino pensó en retenerlo solo un poquito más. Había un tema que flotaba como una estela entre ellos, y que ninguno de los dos admitía aun que estaba allí. Pero ella nunca había sido una mujer que se callase mucho tiempo las cosas, de modo que lo dijo cuando estaba a punto de abrirle la puerta.

- Creo que… todavía tenemos un tema pendiente, ¿no?

Uchiha Sasuke se mostró celoso de su comentario, pero con la misma imparcialidad admitió que sí, que tenían un tema pendiente.

- Usted todavía me quiere fuera de su clase – aventuró, ella, esperando que él terminara la frase con un sí, señorita Haruno. Pero no lo hizo, y aquello la sorprendió.

- Lo que ocurrió ayer fue un hecho desafortunado para ambos – fue su respuesta – Usted estaba distraída en clases, yo me lo tomé mal y a consecuencia de ello… - se frotó el tabique de la nariz solo un momento – Tuvimos comportamientos irregulares que bajo ningún punto de vista deben repetirse. Mientras respetemos el lugar de cada uno, señorita Haruno, podremos convivir en el mismo salón, ¿no, cree?

Ella se quedó viéndolo un momento antes de darle una respuesta. Le gustaba como hablaba. Sí, podía ser un obsesionado con el orden, el control y todas esas cosas que ella no compartía y que la hacían enfadar, pero cuando hablaba usaba un tono de voz suave, pero severo, que le daba a sus palabras una credibilidad absoluta, un convencimiento casi divino. En definitiva, una seguridad del que se sabe muy inteligente. Y eso era muy atractivo. Si no tuviese las manos un poco manchadas por el barro le habría extendido una mano, de modo que se limitó a mover la cabeza afirmativamente.

- Tiene razón, señor Uchiha – dijo. Él apenas torció un poco los labios hacia un lado.

- De acuerdo – elevó un poco la bolsa – Entonces, le devuelvo sus cosas el lunes, ¿le parece? – preguntó.

- Cuando estén listas, no se moleste.

- El lunes lo estarán – aseguró. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de despedida y Sakura le abrió la puerta para que saliera. Al cerrar, el olor de su perfume siguió en el aire un buen rato.

…

Sasuke se acomodó en el asiento de su coche. Estaba por dejar la bolsa sobre el asiento del copiloto cuando notó algunas manchas en el tapiz de cuero. Al deslizar un dedo comprobó que se trataba de barro. La chica le había ensuciado el coche. Dispuesto a conservar la calma, rebuscó en la guantera un poco de papel con el que limpió las manchas y frotó su dedo. Pronto estuvo todo – casi – tan impecable como siempre. Casi, porque en el tapiz siguió habiendo una sombra oscura que no saldría a menos que removiera completamente la tapicería para lavarla. Fantástico. Esa chica le daba uno y más dolores de cabeza.

No obstante, de camino a la tintorería pensó en cómo había quedado ella a causa de su descuido. Si no hubiera estado pensando en tantas cosas a la vez habría advertido el charco de agua a tiempo para esquivarlo. La mancha en su tapiz era su culpa, después de todo. Aun así, que justamente fuera esa chica y no otra, era algo que escapaba por completo de su responsabilidad. ¿Había sido simple coincidencia? Las coincidencias no son más que eso, señorita Haruno. Eso le había dicho una vez. Pero, ahora mismo no estaba seguro. El destino parecía empeñado en enfrentarlo a esa muchacha. En juntarlos, ya fuera solo para darle a él un gran dolor de cabeza.

Estuvo a punto de pasarse la tintorería, de modo que frenó en seco y haciendo caso omiso a las bocinas de los demás conductores, dobló al filo en la próxima calle, aparcando luego frente a una galería de locales comerciales. Consultó su reloj para constatar que aún tenía tiempo de sobra. No ocuparía más que un par de minutos con esa ropa. Desafortunadamente, antes de él había una mujer de avanzada edad que llevaba una gran cantidad de ropa y que deseaba explicarle a la tintorera como debía lavar cada prenda. Arriesgándose a sonar grosero – pero consiente de que no deseaba esperar – intervino en la conversación.

- Señora, no debe explicarle cómo hacerlo. Ella lo sabe.

Recibió una mirada de agradecimiento – y manifiesta coquetería – de parte de la tintorera, y una de reproche por parte de la mujer mayor.

- Pues usted no parece saber mucho de modales, ¿eh, joven? – dijo y como no era algo que estuviera acostumbrado a escuchar, por supuesto que se ofendió. Antes de responder, recordó que se trataba de una señora mayor, él era un hombre civilizado y si estaba allí sufriendo esas mundanidades era por su propia causa. Nadie lo había obligado a ofrecerle a esa chica limpiarle la ropa.

- Está bien, haga lo quiera – murmuró, volviendo la vista hacia otro lado. La mujer – tal vez para molestarlo – tardó casi media hora. Antes de irse, le lanzó una mirada ofendida.

Ya bastante cabreado, dejó sobre el mostrador la bolsa con el abrigo y el jersey. La mujer sacó la ropa y la inspeccionó. Para ahorrarle el análisis, Sasuke le explicó que le había caído algo de barro y agua.

- Y aceite de motor. En el abrigo, al menos – agregó la mujer. Él miró la tela. El atisbo de una migraña amenazó con atacarlo. Una vez que la tintorera insinuó que tal vez la mancha no saldría de la ropa, la migraña apareció definitivamente. Necesitaba una pastillita.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva sucia? – preguntó ella.

- Más o menos una hora – respondió. La verdad es que no estaba seguro. Gracias a la dichosa anciana había tardado más tiempo.

- Bien, veré que puedo hacer.

Sasuke tenía un montón de conocimientos en su cerebro. Era prácticamente una enciclopedia y un diccionario, todo en uno. Pero de lavado de ropa sabía muy poco, de modo que si la mujer lo estaba timando para cobrarle más dinero, él lo ignoraba completamente. ¿De verdad era improbable que el aceite saliera de la ropa? Por lo demás, ¿qué hacía el maldito aceite allí? Pagó por ambas prendas un adelanto de casi setenta dólares. En el proceso de lavado, ella vería si debía hacer uso de algún producto especial, por lo que el valor total podría subir. A Sasuke no le importaba cuanto costara el asunto, mientras la maldita mancha saliese. No podía entregarle un abrigo manchado. La sola idea aumentaba el dolor de cabeza.

De regreso a su coche, buscó en la guantera el frasco de pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y se tomó una. Al ver su reflejo en el espejo retrovisor notó que tenía el ceño muy fruncido. ¿Era posible que una chiquilla de apenas un metro sesenta y de contextura más bien pequeña le ocasionara tantos problemas? Al parecer sí. La incertidumbre de no saber si la mancha saldría o no lo obligó a desviar su camino hacia un centro comercial. Ingresó a la tienda donde acostumbraba comprarle ropa a Karin y eligió un elegante abrigo que pensó podría quedarle bien a esa chiquilla molesta. Era pequeño, estrecho en la cintura y abierto como una flor hacia abajo. Una belleza. Esta vez, desembolsó la considerable suma de trecientos dólares; algo que, sin embargo, no le paró un solo pelo. Dejó la bolsa en el maletero de su coche, como el último recurso del que se valdría en caso de que la mancha no saliera. Esperaba no tener que usarlo.

…

11

…

Recibió una llamada de la tintorería el domingo por la mañana. Ya estaba en pie y listo para salir de su apartamento, pero se detuvo en el vestíbulo para atender el teléfono. Tan pronto la mujer le dijo que una parte de la mancha no había salido del todo, él comenzó a sentir la cabeza un poquito abombada.

- Pienso aplicar algo un poco más drástico – agregó la mujer – Pero podría dañar el material. Aunque no es una tela muy complicada, siempre existe el riesgo, ¿sabe?

No, lo cierto era que él no tenía idea de telas, lavados y productos invasivos. Pero, le dijo que sí por cortesía y escuchó luego la explicación acerca de los posibles daños. No era una probabilidad muy alta. Podía pasar que la mancha se fuera y que la tela quedase desgastada. O que no se fuese la mancha e igualmente la tela quedase estropeada. O podía no ocurrir nada malo. Sasuke llegó a la conclusión de que era mejor arriesgarse. De cualquier modo, ya había resuelto darle el abrigo nuevo fuese cual fuese el resultado. Sería como una… indemnización.

Quedó de pasar por la tintorería el lunes sin falta. Tras colgar la llamada, echó una mirada a su reloj y confirmó que aun contaba con algo de tiempo para ir a casa de su estudiante y darle el abrigo que había comprado. Si se lo daba el lunes, a vista y paciencia de los demás estudiantes, se generaría una ola de rumores absurdos que seguramente le traerían más dolores de cabeza. De igual modo, si la citaba en su oficina para entregárselo, tal vez generaría confusión en ella y… en él. No era un regalo, así que no debía entregárselo como si lo fuera.

A las once y media se encontró aparcando el coche en una esquina. Del maletero sacó la elegante bolsa de una de las tiendas más caras del centro comercial y en su recorrido al complejo de departamentos pensó que tal vez hubiera sido mejor comprarle un abrigo menos costoso. Trescientos dólares. Él gastaba mucho más en su propia ropa y en los regalos que compraba a Karin y a su familia, pero igualmente seguía siendo una cifra muy alta para una estudiante. Sí, porque antes que una chica insoportable con la lengua muy larga, Haruno Sakura era su estudiante. Se detuvo de pronto frente a la puerta principal, dubitativo. Alguien abrió desde el interior. Era una mujer que vestía ropa deportiva y cuya expresión cambió a una de coquetería en cuanto reparó en él.

- Hola – saludó. Sasuke hizo un gesto con la cabeza, siempre correcto y distante – ¿Vas a entrar? – ella no parecía querer irse después de haberse topado con aquel ejemplar de catálogo de modas.

Sasuke se lo pensó un instante. Era una indemnización, un "disculpa por arruinar tu ropa" Nada más. Asintió. Ella enseñó una sonrisa.

- No vives aquí, ¿verdad? – floreó – Quiero decir, te habría visto. No tienes un aspecto fácil de olvidar.

Sus intenciones eran las de coquetear, pero él no estaba disponible para ello. Tampoco le interesaba. Con una sonrisa insulsa, le dijo que efectivamente no vivía allí y que solo venía de pasada. Enseguida procedió a hacerle un gesto de despedida y pasó a su lado para entrar. Ella se quedó viéndole las largas piernas enfundadas en aquellos asentadores pantalones de tela hasta que desapareció por la puerta que daba a las escaleras. La chica que tenía a ese sujeto era una maldita suertuda, pensó.

Sasuke volvió a titubear cuando ya estaba por tocar el timbre. Hace tiempo que no actuaba como un crío, pero allí estaba de nuevo con el jueguito de "lo hago o no". Al final meneó la cabeza y simplemente presionó el botón. Escuchó unos pasos acercarse a la puerta. Posteriormente, silencio. Imaginó a Sakura, tan pequeña como era, poniéndose de puntillas para ver por el agujero de la puerta y sin darse cuenta sonrió. Pero la sonrisa migró muy lejos de su rostro cuando del otro lado apareció un sujeto relativamente alto, vestido con apenas unos pantalones de pijama y una sudadera. Tenía el cabello castaño enmarañado sobre la cabeza y aspecto de haberse arrastrado fuera de la cama hacía menos de un minuto. Con la voz rasposa, quiso saber quién era y que deseaba. Sasuke apretó el mango de la bolsa entre sus dedos, sin darle a ese chiquillo desastrado una respuesta.

En ese preciso momento, Sakura apareció por el pasillo y asomó su cabeza detrás de la figura corpulenta del chico.

- Señor Uchiha – dijo, sin ocultar su sorpresa. Él constriñó los dientes.

- Creo que he venido en un mal momento – murmuró, dispuesto largarse de allí cuanto antes. ¿Cuántos novios tenía esa chica? Primero el chico con el que la había visto charlar entre risas en el Starbucks y ahora este. Dos sujetos, por lo demás, demasiado diferentes.

Ella lo detuvo cuando se volvía para irse. Sintió su pequeña mano cerrarse en torno a su brazo. Aun sin voltear, la escuchó pedirle al chico que por favor los dejase charlar un momento. Como insistió en que solo sería un momento, supo que a él no le había gustado la idea de dejarlos solos. Entonces se giró a tiempo para que sus miradas se encontraran una última vez antes de que el chico se metiera dentro del apartamento.

- Disculpe. No lo esperaba y… - comenzó ella. Al mirarla reparó en que llevaba puesto unos shorts muy cortos y una camiseta muy ceñida. Sin querer, también se dio cuenta de que no traía sujetador.

- No se preocupe – replicó, apartando la vista de inmediato – Insisto en que no vine en buen momento.

- Si lo dice por el chico que abrió la puerta, le aclaro que no estábamos haciendo nada – dio un paso hacia él, ciñendo de pronto los pechos contra su brazo; el que, además, todavía no soltaba – Solo somos amigos.

La vista de sus pechos era algo que lo estaba comenzando a incomodar tanto que no pudo evitar el repentino deseo de salir de allí antes de que sus pensamientos lo llevasen a zonas vedadas. Con una rudeza superflua le dijo que no era necesario que le diese explicaciones, que él no se las había pedido. Después, igualmente áspero, le pidió que por favor le soltara el brazo. Sakura lo hizo de inmediato, con la cara roja de vergüenza. Al mismo tiempo pareció darse cuenta finalmente de cómo iba vestida porque se abrazó el torso con ambos brazos.

- Lo siento – dijo. Sus ojos verdes se opacaron - ¿Puedo preguntarle a que vino? – ya no había amabilidad.

Sasuke entonces aplacó su genio porque en realidad ella no había hecho nada malo. Era él quien había aparecido a las once y algo de la mañana.

- Vine por el asunto de su abrigo – respondió, sin extenderle aun la bolsa. Primero debía explicarle la situación de tal suerte que no hubiera espacio a más confusiones.

- Usted dijo que no estaría listo hasta el lunes – replicó ella, como si no creyera que ese era el único motivo de su visita.

- En efecto, todavía no está listo – corroboró – Le he traído una compensación. En la tintorería dijeron que tal vez la mancha no saldría de la ropa. Había aceite de motor en ella.

- ¿Aceite de motor? – Sakura arqueó una ceja. Luego meneó un poco la cabeza, como si cayera en cuenta de algo – Así que ese era el olor extraño – agregó, con una sonrisa ligera. A él le sorprendió que no se hubiera enfadado. Karin sin duda se habría puesto como loca al enterarse de que una de sus preciadas prendas estaba arruinada. Igualmente, le pidió disculpas por el incidente y extendió la bolsa.

- Tome. Espero que sirva de algo.

Pero ella no la recibió. No necesitaba ningún tipo de compensación, ni nada por el estilo. Sasuke insistió porque tal vez el que necesitaba esa compensación era él. Desde muy pequeño que lo venían educando respecto de las cosas que se debían hacer en determinadas situaciones. Reparar los daños dentro de lo posible era algo que se debía hacer, algo moralmente ineludible. Y no importaba si la otra persona no lo quería, había que hacerlo de todos modos. Tras pronunciar las palabras "por favor" con un tono premeditadamente benévolo, Sakura no pudo mantener su postura más tiempo y asintió, sonrojándose un poco al recibir la bolsa directamente de sus manos de gráciles dedos. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero Sasuke supuso lo que diría y se adelantó.

- No me dé las gracias. Ya se lo dije, es una especie de resarcimiento – luego, aunque no era bueno para sonreír, intentó hacerlo.

Ella también sonrió, solo que en ella fue una sonrisa natural y muy dulce, que le encendió el rostro de tal modo que por primera vez él se percató de lo hermosa que en realidad era. Bueno, nunca le pareció fea, pero al lado del porte considerable y las llamativas curvas de Karin, su estudiante parecía como un pequeño pajarito rosa. No obstante, con aquella sonrisa de blancos dientes, Sakura se convertía en casi un cisne. Un poco conmocionado por el efecto de su sonrisa, apartó la vista y se despidió con la apatía acostumbrada.

Hizo hasta lo imposible por controlar el impulso de mirar hacia atrás mientras caminaba hacia la puerta que llevaba a las escaleras, pero no pudo frenarlo cuando se tradujo en una insoportable comezón en las palmas de las manos. Terminó volviendo la cabeza. Ella seguía de pie en el umbral, contemplándolo con una sonrisa sugestiva, o al menos eso le pareció. La conexión visual duró solo segundos, porque ella enseguida se metió dentro del apartamento.

…

Kiba salió de la habitación de Sakura en cuanto escuchó la puerta de entrada cerrarse. Al llegar al living comedor se percató de que ella seguía de pie ante la puerta y con los ojos bien cerrados, a la vez que apretaba contra su pecho una bolsa de compras. La llamó por su nombre, pero no recibió respuesta. Parecía sumida en un trance. Con cuidado se acercó y le dio un apretón en el brazo. No quería asustarla, pero igualmente lo hizo. Sakura abrió los ojos de golpe, sobresaltada.

- Kiba… - dijo, al reconocerlo. Su voz sonó entre asustada y aliviada.

- Parece que te olvidaste por completo de mí – murmuró él, tratando de hacerlo parecer un broma. No tenía nada de broma, sin embargo. La llegada de ese sujeto de aspecto refinado – como un ejecutivo exitoso o un abogado de esos que seguramente Sakura acostumbraba a ver en esa universidad a la que asistía – lo había relegado a segundo, e incluso tercer plano.

- Lo siento – ella enseñó una sonrisa avergonzada. Posteriormente se apartó para acercarse a la mesa y dejar la bolsa de compras. Kiba no quería ser un entrometido, pero simplemente no pudo evitar cuando salió de su boca la maldita pregunta. ¿Quién era ese tipo? Luego fue una verborrea incontrolable. ¿Tienes algo con él? ¿Y eso, es acaso un regalo? De seguro es de esos sujetos que cree que todo tiene un precio, incluso el amor. Sakura lo miraba pasmada mientras él la increpaba como si eso se tratase de un concurso de "¡intenta acertarle a todo lo que puedas!" Solo porque eran amigos de hace años y porque él siempre había estado allí para ayudarla, Kiba pudo librarse de una muy segura reprimenda por parte de ella, que - luego de que él se hubo quedado en silencio - respiró hondamente en honor a la amistad y se limitó a sonreír con cierta pesadez.

- Me has dejado mareada – advirtió. Kiba se rascó la cabeza, sintiéndose como un idiota.

- Lo lamento – susurró – Sí tú y ese sujeto tienen algo, yo no…

Sakura levantó una mano en el aire – con la palma bien abierta – y lo calló en el acto.

- Solo es uno de mis maestros – explicó.

Ciertamente, aquella respuesta no ayudó a calmar el monstruo furioso que había desatado el interrogativo de hace un rato. Si debía ser franco, el hecho de que fuese su profesor solo agravaba todo. Lo agravaba un montón.

- Vale, y como solo es tu maestro viene a verte a las once de la mañana con un regalito – espetó, ácido. En su cabeza comenzaron a formase imágenes retorcidas de Sakura y ese sujeto en algún aula de la universidad; besándose, intimando durante algún receso y mordiendo el morbo entre los labios llenos de risa cada vez que sospechaban que alguien entraría al salón y los pillaría. Tuvo que apartar la vista de la condenada bolsa sobre la mesa para evitar vomitar el desayuno.

- Kiba… - Sakura lo miró con reproche. A veces ella creía saber muchas más cosas que él y con frecuencia lo trataba como un hermano; algo que ahora mismo le resultó insoportable.

- No me mires así – atacó - ¿Qué clase de maestro lleva regalos a sus estudiantes, eh? – no permitió que ella respondiera cuando agregó – De seguro ninguno que tenga claro los límites que deben existir entre él y las chicas a las que enseña.

A pesar de que todo era muy evidente, Sakura siguió negando que entre ella y su maestro existiera algo. Era él quien se estaba confundiendo, viendo cosas donde no las había, distorsionando una situación que si – él le permitía explicarlo – no tenía el caris siniestro que buscaba darle. Lo cierto era que todo se trataba de un mal entendido. Al tiempo que hablaba, fue por la bolsa y casi se la puso a Kiba en las narices.

- Esto no es un regalo – apuntó, impetuosa – Puede que lo parezca, pero es en realidad una compensación, ¿sabes?

- No entiendo qué es eso – murmuró él, adusto. Sakura meneó la cabeza, contrariada. El acto que ejecutó a continuación fue el de sacar el contenido de la bolsa y enseñárselo. Pero algo en sus planes no salió del todo bien, porque apenas palpó lo que parecía ser un abrigo oscuro con una estrecha cintura y unas terminaciones que evidenciaban lo costoso que debía ser, su rostro se fue contrayendo en una mueca de profunda estupefacción. En su boca se dibujó un "Oh" que puso a Kiba de peor humor.

- Una compensación, ¿uh? - escupió – Pues vaya que se esforzó tu querido profesor.

Ella movió la boca en un balbuceó ininteligible. De pronto su maxilar inferior traqueteaba como si estuviese suelto. Kiba cogió la bolsa y la inspeccionó. No conocía la marca, por supuesto, pero algo le decía que ese abrigo había costado una fortuna. Cuando Sakura por fin pudo hablar, acució una explicación a todo ese repentino enredo. Le dijo que el viernes sufrió un accidente cuyo causante fue precisamente su maestro. No quiso entrar en detalles sobre el accidente, pero Kiba quería saber exactamente lo que había ocurrido, de modo que tuvo que decírselo. Su maestro pasó con rapidez sobre un charco mientras ella se desplazaba por la vereda y la fuerza de las ruedas levantó el agua como una ola que cayó luego sobre su abrigo. Que él le hubiese traído aquella prenda nueva obedecía únicamente a un intento por reparar el daño causado.

- ¿Contento? – concluyó. Kiba observó el abrigo un momento más. Sí, podía ser un intento del maestro por reparar los daños, pero era también una táctica que Sakura no comprendía porque no era hombre. Los hombres tenían sus códigos, sus formas de proceder para engatusar a las chicas; y estaba claro que ese sujeto en particular hacía uso de sus afluencias económicas para atraer a las mujeres ilusas y fáciles de impresionar como Sakura. Era una chica de campo, después de todo. Una muchachita que hasta entonces solo había contemplado el lujo a través de una vitrina de vidrio. Pero, como no deseaba tensar aún más la situación, movió la cabeza afirmativamente e hizo todo lo posible por sacarse de la mente la imagen de ese sujeto y Sakura. No estaban juntos. Al menos de momento.

…

Kiba siempre había sido algo mañoso. Su amistad era fuerte, pero él a veces parecía dar un paso hacia ese terreno intermedio que colindaba con la amistad y el amor. Bueno, en realidad no lo hacía casi nunca. Y ella creía que cuando decidía mostrarse aprensivo era más porque se preocupaba por ella que porque la amaba en términos románticos. En fin, tampoco importaba mucho. Ya le había aclaro la situación lo suficientemente bien como para que no siguiera con ideas absurdas. O quizá no tan absurdas…

Sakura volvió la vista al abrigo y una sonrisa tonta atavió sus labios. No, francamente para ella la idea de enamorarse de su maestro no era en lo absoluto absurda. Era real, latía como si tuviese pulso y vida propia. Estaba inserta en su cerebro, y en su corazón. Miró de nuevo el abrigo, consiguiendo que su sonrisa se hiciese más pronunciada. Con solo extender una mano pudo palpar entre sus dedos la tela suave, la buena calidad del material en cada una de las terminaciones del abrigo. ¿Cómo no iba a interesarse en un hombre como él? ¿Si tenía esos repentinos arranques de amabilidad que resultaban tan adorables? ¿Si apretaba la mandíbula en un esfuerzo por no sonreír cuando en sus ojos había una chispa de alegría? Todavía era demasiado pronto para ponerle nombre a lo que sentía, pero tampoco tenía mucho sentido seguir negando lo obvio…

…

Su teléfono sonó tan pronto cerró la puerta del coche. Al leer el remitente, emitió un resoplido, se llevó el celular a la oreja y contestó. La única forma de deshacerse de las personas insistentes era dándoles precisamente una posibilidad de actuar. Y Naruto era el rey cuando se trataba de insistir como una molesta mosca revoloteando en torno a la oreja.

- ¡Al fin me contestas, hombre! – habló Naruto del otro lado. Sasuke había estado evitando sus llamadas desde la incómoda intervención en su oficina. A pesar de que hizo lo posible por disimular el encuentro con Haruno Sakura, la atmosfera tensa como el filo de una navaja fue evidencia suficiente para llevar a Naruto a una conclusión apresurada.

Con el objeto de impedir que la llamada de convirtiera en un interrogatorio, le preguntó tajantemente qué deseaba, a lo que Naruto respondió – siempre tan trasparente – que deseaba saber si esa chica del jueves era en efecto la misma molesta muchacha de la que le habló una vez. Sí o no, por dios, que la curiosidad estaba haciendo estragos con él.

- Eres un entrometido, Naruto – le dijo Sasuke. Del otro lado se oyó una risita.

- Lo sé – admitió, sin tapujos – Pero también soy tu amigo. El único en todo este universo que te soporta, así que merezco un poco de consideración, ¿no crees?

Sasuke rodó los ojos.

- Consideración… - murmuró - ¿Y sobre qué se supone que debo ser considerado contigo?

Naruto hizo un ruidito. De poder verlo, Sasuke habría identificado una expresión ofendida en su rostro.

- Pues sobre tu vida personal – aclaró.

- Creo que te estás desviado del asunto. Me llamaste para saber por la chica que estaba en mi oficina, ¿no? Bien, es la chica imprudente de la que te hablé. ¿Contento?

- Para nada – replicó Naruto, lo que hizo a Sasuke constreñir los dientes. Aun cuando Naruto no había dicho nada directo, ya podía adivinar las ideas de película que se estaba imaginando. Y eso que nunca había sido un hombre que le atinara mucho a eso de las emociones – Quiero saber qué te pasa con esa chica.

Nada. Su mente respondió primero, casi como un empujón al auto convencimiento. Pero al decirlo no sintió esa seguridad que siempre lo acompañaba en todas sus aseveraciones.

- Oh, vamos, Sasuke – alegó Naruto – Si no fuese porque eres menos apasionado que una roca, habría pensado que acababa de interrumpir un fogoso encuentro con tu alumna. La tensión flotaba en el aire, de veras. Y eso amigo, en nuestros términos, constituye una presunción lo suficientemente grave como para confirmar los hechos desconocidos. Te gusta y vas a liarte con ella.

En lugar de ponerse furioso, a Sasuke le entró una extraña adrenalina al cuerpo que lo puso de pronto ansioso y que condujo por su garganta una risa que no consiguió reprimir. Un chiste, eso eran las palabras de Naruto. Un mal chiste que – no obstante – justo había sido introducido hoy, que venía de una visita al apartamento de esa muchacha molesta, a quien había mirado por encima de su hombro solo porque el cerebro se lo ordenó. Justo hoy en que había hecho la primera gran estupidez de su vida, a Naruto se le ocurría decir algo como eso.

- Estás delirando – aseveró, después de aquella repentina risotada sin sentido y seca como el desierto más árido del mundo.

- El tiempo va a darme la razón, Sasuke – terció.

- Voy a casarme, idiota.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Yo estoy hablando de atracción. Esa chica te atrae como el infierno, no lo niegues.

Sasuke apretó más los dientes, hasta que sintió una punzada de dolor. En su mente escuchó las palabras de Naruto como una sentencia dicha por un juez desde lo alto de las gradas. Enseguida le siguió el tronar del mazo sobre la mesa de madera.

_"Te gusta y vas a liarte con ella"_

Con la voz prieta decidió ponerle fin a la conversación y sin despedirse, colgó la llamada. Durante unos segundos se quedó viendo el teléfono, pero una vez salido de su estupor, abrió la guantera, cogió el frasco de pastillas y deslizó dos dedos dentro del recipiente, para coger una pastillita que, sin embargo, no se llevó a los labios porque en realidad el dolor de cabeza siempre era una cuestión sugestiva. Naruto no tenía idea de nada. Ni siquiera era bueno para darse cuenta de sus propias emociones, así que de cualquier forma, ¿por qué se preocupaba de lo que acababa de decir? Devolvió la pastilla al frasco y con brusquedad lo echó dentro de la guantera. A continuación, se acomodó el cinturón, arregló los espejos como hacía siempre por rutina, y encendió el coche, para acto seguido arrancar lejos de esa escalofriante calle. Esperaba no volver nunca.

…

Karin miró otra vez su reloj de pulsera sin poder creerse que realmente Sasuke estuviese retrasado. Tendría que haber llegado hace por lo menos diez minutos. Cuando él decía una hora siempre cumplía, sin importar los obstáculos que se le presentaran en el camino. Era parte de su personalidad el calcular posibles desfalcos de tiempo en sus trayectos. Si debía estar a las ocho y media en la Universidad, salía con media hora de ventaja por si se topaba con un tráfico congestionado o algún otro imprevisto. En pocas oportunidades – por no decir ninguna – llegaba unos dos o tres minutos tarde. Así las cosas, era para alarmarse que fuesen cerca de las una y ni hubiese llamado para avisar de su retraso.

Cuando finalmente apareció, ella quiso llenarlo de preguntas, pero se reprimió al ver la expresión poco paciente que atizaba sus rasgos. Con el ceño levemente fruncido, las cejas un poco juntas, y en los labios dibujada una mueca de disensión, Sasuke parecía a punto de perder ese control del que había sido siempre poseedor indiscutido. Karin se guardó sus palabras, pues, pero no pasó por alto ni ese ni el detalle del retraso. Como su futura esposa, estaba en el deber de saberlo todo.

Y lo sabría, eventualmente lo haría.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Continuará!<strong>

¿Qué les pareció?

Sasuke va avanzando hacia la perdición, cada vez da un paso más y está por caer, ¿no creen? Yo me muero de emoción si un maestro me compra un abrigo de 300 dolares jaja xD Si es un viejo feo, por el contrario, lo denuncio xD

Y Sakura, como para ella eso de las emociones es mucho más simple, no tiene problemas para admitirlo, y el maestro le gusta, sí. Le gusta mucho mucho. En todo caso, ¿a quien no? No podemos culparla.

Naruto, que siempre ha sido un despistado, parece estar más perceptivo que nunca. O tal vez la situación entre Sakura y Sasuke es demasiado evidente, tanto que incluso un tipo como Naruto se da cuenta. Con todo, aun queda un poco de tiempo para que estos dos comiencen a interactuar en términos más intimos.

El próximo capitulo se viene con un imprevisto que forzará a estos dos a pasar un buen rato juntos y aislados del mundo. Puede que eso les permita darse cuenta de que tienen más cosas en común de lo que creen. *-*

En fin, ya saben. Si este capítulo les gustó y quieren continuación, me lo dicen mediante un coqueto review. Me hace muy feliz recibirlos, saber lo que piensan acerca de lo que escribo, siempre es algo grato. Además, solo con sus comentarios es que puedo saber si voy por buen camino. Un review alimenta el corazón de esta pseudo escritora de Word.

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**¡Hasta entonces!**

Pd: Sobre el tema de la virginidad de Sakura. Sí, será algo que se toque más adelante, cuando el momento de hablar del asunto llegue. Por mientras, es solo un hecho desconocido que tal vez ponga de mal humor a nuestro Sasuki jaja


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola!**

**Apenas con un poco de tiempo, puedo subir el capitulo. **

**Tiene alrededor de 20 paginas de word, de modo que es hasta la fecha el capitulo más largo del fic. Hay varias escenas importantes, y como estoy empeñada en hacer esto lo más realista posible, aun va lento, pero la atracción es evidente. **

**Muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios. De verdad, me emociona mucho que la historia les guste y que sigan apoyando el proyecto, porque les aseguró que se viene cada vez más interesante. Sasuke es una verdadera bomba de tiempo a punto de estallar. **

**Sin más interrupciones, los dejo leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>El Debido Proceso<strong>

…

12

…

Como Kiba viajaba a eso de las tres de la tarde, Sakura prefirió quedarse con él en lugar de ir a las clases de la mañana. Del altercado del domingo no volvieron a hablar una sola palabra (al menos por ese día), y fue la mejor decisión que tácitamente acordaron, porque el resto del día se la pasaron de maravilla y al día siguiente se prepararon en el desayuno un contundente plato de huevos fritos, tocino y dos grandes vasos de leche entera que Kiba había comprado en un puesto de la calle porque deseaba que Sakura no olvidara como sabía la leche de verdad.

Si bien ella viajaba todos los fines de semana al campo, había dejado de lado ciertas costumbres agrestes porque ya no encajaban en la rutina ni el ritmo de vida de la ciudad. Pocas mujeres en la ciudad bebían leche con tanta grasa, y ni hablar del pan preparado en casa. La primera vez que Ino la vio comiendo alimentos tan calórico se puso como loca y a consecuencia de un reiterado discurso propio de un buen nutricionista, Sakura tomó la decisión de cambiar su dieta definitivamente. Esa mañana, no obstante, la leche le supo deliciosa y se la tragó toda casi de un sorbo, para luego servirse otro tanto acompañado de una porción más de huevos con tocino. Al finalizar, ambos estaban satisfechos y recargados contra sus respectivas sillas. Con una sonrisa, se miraron un buen rato. Luego, como si pudiesen leer el pensamiento del otro, se acercaron y se abrazaron. Por primera vez, Kiba decidió hablar del asunto del maestro, pero no lo hizo directamente, sino disfrazado con un consejo que esperaba que ella tomase a conciencia.

- Me preocupo muchísimo por ti, ya sabes… - comenzó – Los tipos de la ciudad no me dan buena espina. No llevan la bondad en la sangre, ¿entiendes? Y eso los hace fácilmente… - se rascó la cabeza, en busca de una palabra adecuada con qué describirlos – ¿Enviciables?

- Dudo que esa palabra exista – Sakura sonrió, pero al mismo tiempo meneó la cabeza, de acuerdo – Entiendo lo quieres decir.

- Bien, porque no quiero que ese sujeto te haga daño.

- Con ese sujeto, ¿te refieres a mi maestro?

Kiba apretó un poco los labios antes de afirmar con la cabeza. Sakura entonces soltó una risita.

- ¿Todavía piensas que entre él y yo existe algo? Por favor, ¿acaso lo viste?

- Lo vi, por supuesto – Kiba la soltó de pronto y se puso de pie. No habían querido tocar el tema precisamente porque ocurriría eso. Bueno, ya estaba hecho – Alto, distinguido y con esa mirada de creerse muy superior al resto. Más que un maestro parece un maldito actor de cine.

- Y de seguro tiene novia, o está casado – agregó Sakura, aunque tras decirlo, algo le pinchó en el pecho, allí donde precisamente debía estar el corazón. Nunca antes se había puesto a pensar en que un hombre como Uchiha Sasuke no podía – ni aun en la más remota posibilidad – estar soltero. En términos simples, era un pedazo de carne de la mejor calidad, y en un mundo lleno de criaturas carnívoras, ese pedazo no duraría en la vitrina ni siquiera un día. A menos que, tras darle una mordida, se percataran de que la carne estaba putrefacta. Pero no fue un consuelo pensar eso. Uchiha Sasuke no estaba realmente desquiciado, ¿o sí?

Dado que era prácticamente obvio, Kiba tuvo que darle la razón.

- De cualquier forma – agregó – Los hombres no mezclamos las cosas cuando se trata de un simple desliz, ¿entiendes? Él puede querer un buen revolcón, y eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que siente por su novia o esposa, en caso de que la tenga.

- ¡Vaya, eso me da una tremenda confianza en el sexo masculino! – celebró ella, con manifiesta ironía en su voz. Enseguida se puso de pie y resuelta a darle punto final al asunto, comenzó a despejar la mesa. En unas cuantas horas debían estar en el andén y ella no deseaba que él perdiese su viaje. Pero en los hechos, estaba intentando distraerse de los pensamientos que vinieron a su mente a causa de las palabras de Kiba. ¿Un revolcón? ¿Un hombre serio, impávido y en apariencia falto de pasión como Uchiha Sasuke, querría meterse en las bragas de una de sus estudiantes? Con todo, difícilmente serían sus bragas de querer hacerlo. Había en su clase – y en la facultad completa – chicas mucho más agraciadas y con modales más finos que ella. Una señorita era lo que él necesitaba. No un marimacho que había vivido rodeada de mierda de caballo.

Kiba dejó caer una mano sobre la suya cuando estaba por coger la sartén con rastrojos de huevo. En su mirada ya no había nada de calidez, al contrario. Una seriedad inusitada en él había transformado incluso sus rasgos, haciéndolo lucir mayor. ¿Cuándo exactamente su amigo de la infancia se había convertido en un hombre hecho y derecho? No lo sabía, pero no le gustaba verlo así.

- Hablo en serio, Sakura – le dijo – Te quiero demasiado para quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como alguien te rompe el corazón.

- Kiba… - él la interrumpió. Su agarré fue más impetuoso.

- Prométeme que no te dejarás engañar por él.

- Ya te dije que no pasa nada entre nosotros…

- Solo prométemelo.

- Bien, te lo prometo.

Por fin él la soltó y la edad de sus facciones retrocedió un par de años, aunque no volvió a verse como ella siempre lo había mirado. Después de comprender que estaba frente a un hombre, no podía aguardar a que siguiera viéndose como un niño.

A eso de las dos y media de la tarde – ya con todo guardado y ordenado – Sakura acompañó a Kiba hasta la estación de trenes. Tras un abrazo apretado, se despidieron con un "te veo luego", y Kiba subió al tren, acomodándose en un compartimiento desde donde le hizo una seña con la mano. En tanto el tren avanzaba, dejando sobre el aire una película de humo oscuro, Sakura se permitió pensar una última vez en las palabras de su mejor amigo, en sus sospechas y en todo eso que se relacionaba inevitablemente con su profesor de Civil. De inmediato recordó que él aún tenía su abrigo y que hoy se suponía que se lo entregaría. No era que lo necesitara demasiado, pero aquello era de pronto la excusa perfecta para verlo – o saber de él al menos. Como no había ido a clases, no podía saber si él efectivamente tenía el abrigo o no, así que en rigor gozaba de la excusa perfecta para perturbarlo con un mensajito.

Ahora, el problema era qué le iba a decir. Durante el trayecto a casa se la pasó escribiendo y borrando una serie de mensajes que no la convencían porque eran o muy atrevidos o muy rebuscados. Un poco fastidiada, detuvo sus pasos y se dejó caer sobre una banqueta que había junto a la vereda. Con un resoplido logró elevar un mechón de cabello que había estado bailando sobre su rostro mientras caminaba. Enseguida se lo afirmó detrás de la oreja. No sabía qué decirle. Ella era más bien directa, pero ya sabía que eso a él no le gustaba. Tampoco sacaba nada con mandarle frasecitas de libros porque comprobó de mala manera que no eran una buena estrategia. Por otra parte, si el abrigo estuviese listo, Uchiha Sasuke la habría llamado, ¿verdad? No parecía en lo absoluto un hombre que olvidaba sus compromisos o eludía sus responsabilidades. Pero… esperar resultaba una alternativa tan poco atractiva que al final, con exabrupto, redactó un llano mensaje de no más de unas cuantas palabras y presionó el botón enviar.

_"Creo que podría embadurnarme la ropa más seguido. El abrigo está hermoso, gracias"_

Acto posterior, se lo echó dentro del bolsillo y no lo revisó hasta la mañana del día siguiente, cuando sonó su despertador. Por supuesto, no encontró respuesta.

…

Hablaba con su hermano por teléfono cuando este emitió un pitido que anunciaba el ingreso de un mensaje a su bandeja de Gmail. Solo cuando hubo terminado de charlar, presionó el icono de Gmail y revisó el último correo ingresado en una lista de muchos otros que aún no leía por cuestiones de tiempo. Al constatar que se trataba de un correo de Haruno Sakura, su dedo automáticamente vaciló sobre la pantalla. Esa chica… A punto de borrarlo, recordó que aún le debía el abrigo y que a eso de las tres de la tarde pasaría por este a la tintorería. Probablemente ella solo deseaba saber eso, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo, él le había prometido que estaría listo el lunes. Pero tras revisar el contenido, se percató de dos cosas: que la chica volvía a tratarlo con una confianza inapropiada, y que al darle ese abrigo costoso la había jodido un montón.

…

Haruno Sakura estaba sentada en uno de los butacones de las primeras gradas. Al verla notó que llevaba puesto un sweater que se ajustaba primorosamente a sus pechos y a su estrecha cintura, como seguramente también lo haría el abrigo que le regaló – o dio en indemnización, si había que ser más específicos – en caso de que ella lo usara. Con una sonrisa sutil ella pretendió saludarlo, pero Sasuke apartó la mirada de inmediato, en un gesto que seguramente fue grosero. Al diablo, ningún reglamento lo obligaba a saludar a sus estudiantes. Mucho menos a ella, que si no la mantenía a raya de una buena vez, las cosas se pondrían feas.

Siguiendo su avezada rutina, ubicó en el respaldo de la silla su chaqueta, sobre la mesa su maletín, y finalizó abriendo la botella de agua para darle un sorbo que dejó mudas a todas las mujeres. Él no se daba cuenta del efecto que tenía sobre las chicas de su clase, y sobre las que no lo estaban pero lo miraban en los pasillos cuando caminaba con ese andar sólido y primoroso; no era consciente de su atractivo a pesar de que se miraba todos los días en el espejo. Para él, su apariencia física era solo un complemento a su inteligencia. Los abogados con buena presencia tenían suerte. Los abogados como él, traían al mundo a sus pies. Así que, como siempre, no notó como se lo comían con la mirada mientras saboreaba en su garganta seca el trago de agua helada.

Una vez dejada la botella sobre la mesa, se volvió a sus estudiantes – que esperaban silenciosos y expectantes – y preguntó si alguno había visto las noticias de hoy en la mañana. Un caso de indemnización por daño moral que los tribunales resolvieron en base a precedentes y sin normas expresas que determinaran el cálculo al que ascendían este tipo de indemnizaciones. Si bien no era materia que les tocaba ver, era importante tener una noción. Ciertamente era un tema muy entretenido… Por el rabillo de ojo, vio que la muchacha de cabellos rosa y que tantos dolores de cabeza le traía, levantaba la mano en un afán por intervenir. Como él era su maestro, lo más lógico era que le permitiera hablar. Además, hasta hace unos días, lo común era que él la acosara con preguntas.

- ¿Señorita Haruno? – preguntó, manteniendo el mal genio a raya. Ella bajó de inmediato la mano, se irguió contra la mesa y habló.

- Hay un libro sobre ese tema – dijo – Del autor William D. Effiel, ¿lo conoce?

En su mente se oyó una risita burlesca y vengativa. Al ver la noticia en los encabezados del periódico ni siquiera pensó en eso, lo que ahora resultaba casi como una mala treta del destino. Encima, ella hacía como si no supiera que conocía muy bien a ese autor. Con la mandíbula repentinamente agarrotada dijo que sí. Entonces ella enseñó una sonrisita que le supo socarrona.

- Me lo imaginaba – agregó – "El ladrillo suelto" es el libro en cuestión. Se refiere a la indemnización por daño moral y la aplicación a las empresas de una sanción penal que se calcule conforme a…

- Las ganancias obtenidas en un margen de tiempo, lo sé, señorita Haruno – interrumpió él, haciendo gala de su carácter irascible – También leí el libro. Por lo demás, me dedico a esto desde hace años, así que no necesita explicarme de qué va.

- Solo era un comentario, señor Uchiha – murmuró ella. Sobre su rostro cayó una expresión ofendida que a él le hizo sentir perturbado.

- Está bien, gracias – tanteó, con el objeto de enmendar su brusco proceder. No obstante, ella cerró la boca aun sumida en su ofensa y no volvió hablar el resto de la clase. Tan pronto el timbre anunciando el cambio de hora estalló entre las paredes del aula, ella se puso de pie, recogió sus cosas y enfiló un camino hacia la puerta. Antes de que saliera, él se decidió finalmente y la llamó.

- Señorita Haruno.

Algunos curiosos se quedaron viendo mientras ella se giraba en sus pasos para acercarse al escritorio, pero cuando resolvieron que nada pasaría, comenzaron a dispersarse fuera del salón.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó ella, con malhumor. Lo normal era que él la tratase con antipatía, no que ella lo hiciera. Y, aunque raro, le pareció divertido por lo que casi estuvo a punto de enseñar una sonrisita.

- Creo que fui un poco brusco con usted – comenzó. Como ella arqueó una ceja, decidió agregar – Lo siento. No es mi intención iniciar una guerra. Ya lo dejamos claro, ¿no?

- Pues a veces no lo parece – objetó, aun con esa ceja arqueada en señal de duda. Luego pareció reconsiderarlo y esa ceja se alisó progresivamente – Solo quería ser un aporte en sus clases, señor Uchiha. En fin, no importa. ¿Hay algo más que quiera decirme? – enseñó una sonrisa que le iluminó los ojos, las facciones finas y los labios de un rosa suave y provocador.

- Sí – Sasuke apartó bruscamente la mirada hacia otro lado, repasó la mesa en busca de su maletín y sacó de allí la compacta bolsa de la lavandería. Por unos segundos – perdido en aquella sonrisa - había olvidado las únicas razones por las que la había llamado hasta su escritorio. Uno, para disculparse, y dos, para cortar por fin el hilo invisible que en la forma de un abrigo estropeado los conectaba simbólicamente.

Antes de extenderle la bolsa, le dio una exigua explicación de lo que le habían dicho en la tintorería. Que la mancha apenas estaba allí, pero que si se miraba a contra luz, podía verse una pequeña sombra oscura sobre la tela, cerca de los botones, que fue donde cayó el aceite de motor. Sakura no lució decepcionada ni molesta. Más aun, mientras recibía la bolsa, se le ocurrió decir que como la mancha casi había salido, no tenía por qué quedarse con el abrigo dado en compensación. Solo porque sus dedos se rozaron en el momento en que la bolsa pasaba de una mano a la otra, Sasuke pasó por alto sus palabras y se concentró en la chispa de calor que le ardió en los dedos. Al apartar la mano, recordó por azar la imagen del muchacho desastrado que le abrió la puerta del apartamento de Sakura, algo que le causó otra chispa de calor, pero muy diferente a la primera.

- Insisto en que debería devolverle el abrigo – dijo ella, creyendo que él no había escuchado. Sasuke se mordió la repentina rabia entre los dientes. No tenía sentido estar molesto.

- Quédese con ambas prendas – reiteró - El abrigo se lo di independientemente de los resultados, así que consérvelo.

Acto seguido miró su reloj e inventó la excusa de que debía irse. Ella extendió una mano y lo cogió del brazo. Solo quedaban ellos dos en el salón, por lo que no había motivo para rehuirla. Vio un momento aquella mano de dedos pequeños que enroscaban quedamente su chaqueta oscura. Luego ella lo soltó.

- Gracias - la escuchó decir. Entonces la miró y pensó de nuevo en ese chico abriendo la puerta. ¿Qué estaban haciendo antes de que él llegara? Tenía años de sobra como para no tragarse el asunto de que eran solo amigos.

- No me lo agradezca – pidió – Ya se lo dije una vez. Lo del abrigo fue una indemnización, nada más.

- Lo sé, pero igual quiero darle las gracias – hizo una pausa en la que apretó un poco los labios – Ayer le envié un mensaje, pero asumo que ni siquiera lo leyó.

- Usted sabe lo que pienso sobre los mensajes – señaló, sin darle una respuesta.

- Inapropiados, ¿no? – murmuró ella, pero no esperó a que él dijera nada y agregó – Bueno, si tuviese su número de teléfono, podría llamarlo directamente.

- Eso sería aún más inapropiado – pero aunque arrugó el entrecejo, lo que quiso hacer en realidad fue sonreír. Esa chica era descarada, sí, pero de algún modo era también divertida.

- Supongo que tiene razón – ella se rascó un poco la cabeza – Estoy acostumbrada a ir siempre de frente, y con ello no estoy diciendo que usted no vaya de frente, solo que…

- Entiendo su punto, señorita Haruno – la interrumpió él, que ya había captado la dificultad de ella para expresarse con claridad. Cuando la vio morderse la piel interna de la mejilla, en un gesto de ofuscación, fue todavía más amable, si se quiere. Más comprensivo de lo que había sido a hasta ahora – Que usted sea así de espontánea, está bien. El problema no es que lo sea, pues, sino los momentos en que lo es. Conmigo usted debe mantener esa naturalidad un poco a raya y…

- Comportarme de acuerdo al papel que represento, por supuesto – terminó ella por él. Enseguida se hizo un silencio cómodo entre ellos, como si acabasen de mandarse un mensaje a través de la mirada y no necesitaran decir nada más. Al rato, ella extendió una mano esperando que él la estrechara.

- Señor Uchiha – dijo, a lo que él respondió, luego de cerrar su mano entorno a esa pequeña mano de blancos y delicados dedos y experimentar la misma chispa canicular.

- Señorita Haruno.

Fue todo. Ella hizo una inclinación de cabeza en señal de despedida y desapareció al poco rato por la puerta. Sasuke, por su parte, volvió la vista a su maletín, lo cogió con aires distraídos, y mientras quitaba la chaqueta del respaldo del asiento pensó en que seguía clavada como una espina la interrogante sobre el chico desaliñado que le abrió la puerta del apartamento el domingo por la mañana. Ante la desalentadora idea de que nunca lo sabría, su garganta se puso repentinamente árida. Necesitaba un café.

…

De camino a los jardines, Sakura recibió un mensaje de su compañero, Sai.

_"Tuve un pequeño altercado con el despertador, pero ya arreglamos el asunto con un buen lanzamiento contra la pared. ¿Qué tal las clases con el tirano? ¿Me perdí de mucho?"_

Como no iba a decirle que había levantado la mano para opinar y que el profesor había reaccionado a la defensiva con un comentario mordaz, pero que luego – y tras una charla – las cosas se habían arreglado en los términos más formales posibles, Sakura escribió una respuesta de lo más simple.

_"Hablamos de materia que no revisaremos hasta tercer año. Nada muy importante"_

No se echó el teléfono al bolsillo porque enseguida llegó la respuesta. Sai acababa de llegar a la Facultad y deseaba saber si podían tomarse un café como aquel día en que se conocieron. Quedando casi diez minutos aun de receso, y no habiendo mucho más que hacer en esa facultad salvo avanzar en los estudios – algo que pocos estudiantes hacían en la práctica – decidió aceptar y quedaron de verse a la brevedad en la puerta del Starbucks.

Pero en la puerta del Starbucks no estaba Sai, sino su profesor de Civil. Acababa de abrirla para salir con un café en mano, empero se detuvo en seco cuando la vio. Ella también lo hizo, más porque le sorprendía lo mucho que el destino se empeñaba en poner a ese hombre – a veces demasiado hostil – en su camino. O era ella la que caía en la ruta de él. No importaba. La cuestión era que allí estaban ambos, viéndose como si no acabasen de hacer una especie de tregua hacen unos minutos.

- Hola – dijo Sakura, aunque era estupidez saludarlo. Él hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Aquella arruguita en su frente era infaltable.

En ese momento apareció Sai. Se acercó y cogió a Sakura por la cintura, haciendo que se sobresaltara.

- ¡Sai! – lo miró, pero en sus ojos negros vio la impermeabilidad de Uchiha Sasuke – Me asustaste – forzó una sonrisa paupérrima, tanto que ni pareció una.

- Lo siento – se disculpó él, aunque no la miraba a ella sino al hombre que aguardaba de pie en la puerta, con una seriedad de ultratumba y un aura que aventuraba peligro. Más a la fuerza, extendió una mano hacia él – Señor Uchiha.

Sakura notó como ambos se estrecharon la mano en el más incómodo silencio. No se simpatizaban en lo absoluto. Uno, porque creía que el otro era un déspota que obligaba a sus alumnos a hacer lo que deseaba, aun cuando eso implicara la mayor de las humillaciones, y el otro, porque simplemente no parecía agradarle nadie en el mundo. Apenas el saludó concluyó, Uchiha Sasuke le echó una acostumbrado vistazo a su reloj de pulsera – que por un segundo brillo ante la luz solar que le dio de lleno al cristal – y dictaminó como era común que iba retrasado para una reunión. Sakura no estaba segura de si eso era una excusa o realmente estaba siempre corriendo contra el tiempo. De cualquier forma, le hizo una seña con la mano a modo de despedida y durante unos instantes solo pudo verlo a él, alejándose con ese andar que derretía a cualquier mujer. Sai tuvo que chasquear los dedos frente a sus ojos para hacerla reaccionar.

- Veo que ha dejado de parecerte un tirano – dijo, tan pronto ella regresó.

Con las mejillas sofocadas, Sakura defendió su orgullo argumentando que seguía pensando que era un tirano y todas esas cosas malas que podían decirse de su personalidad tras pararse tan solo un minuto con él. Pero pese a que Sai la escuchó, no se mostró más convencido que antes. De sus pupilas no se borraron esas motas brillantes de recelo hasta que se hubieron acomodado en una de las mesas para hablar otros asuntos más interesantes.

Pronto apareció Ino, seguida de una tímida Hinata. Ambas se ubicaron en la mesa; Hinata a una prudente distancia del desconocido, e Ino – con esa personalidad arrolladora y coqueta – se sentó frente a Sai. En cosa de segundos lo arrastró a un jueguito de flirteo no consiente que desplazó el interés que este había sentido por Sakura hacia la rubia voluptuosa que sacudía las pestañas cual alas de mariposa.

Estuvieron allí charlando hasta que el reloj marcó la hora de inicio de la próxima clase. Ino y Sai salieron de su submundo improvisado y se levantaron, imitando al resto. Sakura no sentía nada particular frente a su descarado coqueteo. En realidad, le resultaba hasta alivioso no tener nada que ver con Sai. Después de todo, sus intereses estaban puestos en otro hombre. Uno que tal vez siempre fuese completamente inasequible.

…

13

…

Ir de compras era una terapia reponedora para Karin. Cuando iba de compras, se olvidaba del estrés del trabajo y de la insulsa relación de pareja que tenía junto al hombre que hasta hace algunos años le parecía perfecto, de una perfección que rayaba en lo empíreo. En rigor, comprar podía resumirse como una ecuación en la que deslizar la tarjeta de crédito en la máquina de alguna tienda era inversamente proporcional a los problemas. Si había problemas, ella compraba, y los problemas a consecuencia de ello, desaparecían; o se volvían tan insignificantes que los olvidaba por un momento.

Salvo aquel día. Aquel miércoles, en que salió de su oficina rumbo al centro comercial para despejar su mente de una complicada encrucijada con un cliente y de sus escarpados pensamientos respecto del joven procurador (que a todo esto cada vez disimulaba menos su interés en ella), los problemas no desaparecieron, sino que aumentaron. ¿La causa? Bueno, todo ocurrió de la siguiente forma.

Karin aparcó el coche donde siempre. Sin quererlo había establecido su propio sitio en los estacionamientos subterráneos del centro comercial. Frente al espejo retrovisor, se dio unos vaporosos retoques de maquillaje y luego guardó todo en su cartera, para acto seguido descender sobre sus tacones de ocho centímetros y encaminarse hacia las puertas mecánicas que día por medio – y en ocasiones hasta varias veces en un mismo día – le daban la bienvenida con un cartelito de letras metálicas.

No se detuvo a mirar lo que tenían para ofrecer las más de cien tiendas que llenaban los cuatro pisos del edificio. Fue por la escalera mecánica hasta el último piso, donde se hallaban emplazados únicamente locales comerciales de lujo. En aquel largo pasillo, con recovecos y espejos, solo había una tienda que saciaba todas sus ambiciones. Las vendedoras ya la conocían, de modo que saludaron con una reverencia al verla entrar. Una de ellas, la jefa, se acercó para ofrecerle un poco de orientación respecto de las últimas tendencias que se llevaban a lo ancho del globo. Karin la escuchó mientras recorría cogiendo una prenda por aquí y otra prenda por allá, hasta que pronto se detuvo porque un abrigo llamó poderosamente su atención. En tanto se apoderaba de la prenda para revisar que todo estuviera en perfecto estado, la vendedora jefa le preguntó si le gustaba.

- Creo que estoy enamorada – reconoció – Es perfecto.

- Es lo último en tendencia – explicó la vendedora – Fue utilizado por una famosa actriz en una reciente gala de premios de la academia de cine.

- Voy a probármelo – sentenció.

Los problemas se desataron en ese preciso momento. En lugar de solucionarle la vida el haber encontrado esa perfecta obra textil, una nube oscura se posó sobre ella cuando la vendedora comentó que no sería necesario que adquiriera la prenda, porque su pareja, el señor Uchiha, había venido hace unos días y la había comprado. Al parecer, él conocía muy bien sus gustos, ¿no?

- ¿Lo compró? – inquirió, más preocupada que feliz. Lo más lógico sería que él hubiese adquirido la prenda para entregársela como un regalo, pero algo en el fondo de sus entrañas le dijo que no había sido por eso. Ese mismo algo le advirtió que él tenía otra mujer a la que había buscado consentir. No era tan disparatado pensarlo, ¿verdad? Después de todo, la última vez que hizo el amor con Sasuke fue hace más de una semana y en circunstancias tan insulsas que por un momento se sintió completamente vacía. Ningún hombre normal se desentendía del sexo con su novia por tanto tiempo, y aquel que lo hacía era porque, o lo obtenía en otro lado o se había dado cuenta de que prefería a los de su mismo sexo.

La vendedora agregó que el señor Uchiha había comprado la talla más pequeña porque esperaba que quedase bien ceñido a la cintura. Entonces Karin experimentó un escalofrío de pavor que le subió por la espalda hasta la nuca. ¿Podía ser que la vendedora jefe no se hubiera percatado nunca que ella usaba una talla por encima del mínimo? Al fin y al cabo, era más alta que una mujer promedio. Con manos temblorosas cogió el abrigo más pequeño y trató de acomodárselo, pero como era obvio, quedó demasiado corto de mangas. Sasuke tendría que saberlo. Podía ser que la vendedora jefe no lo supiera, pero Sasuke debía saberlo porque ya le había comprado ropa antes. No era el hombre más romántico del mundo ni lo sería jamás, pero era minucioso y eso le impediría cometer un error como ese. Así las cosas, la conclusión era muy obvia. El abrigo que había comprado no era para ella, sino para otra mujer. Una mujer pequeña, delgaducha y…

Estuvo a punto de lanzar el abrigo lo más lejos posible, pero reculó a tiempo y lo devolvió a su lugar en el colgador. A continuación, se acomodó su propia ropa con deliberada parsimonia, le dijo a la vendedora jefa que no deseaba nada por el momento (algo que sorprendió a la mujer) y luego salió de la tienda con la sensación de que en cualquier momento la asaltaría un fulminante desmayo.

…

Las clases terminaron antes de lo previsto. El maestro tenía una reunión muy importante por lo que - tras una breve introducción respecto de lo que verían la próxima clase - se despidió y abandonó el aula. Como los ascensores colapsaban con la salida en masa de los estudiantes, Sakura decidió esperar a que el flujo de estudiantes disminuyera. Cuando hubo comprobado que el área estaba despejada, se echó la mochila al hombro y caminó hasta los ascensores.

El edificio era todo de vidrio, lo que permitía tener una vista perfecta de los jardines. Desde el piso veinte, sin embargo, la visión era más bien vertiginosa.

Sakura esperó a que el ascensor iniciara su lento avance al piso veinte y mientras tanto observó el jardín central de la facultad, que en esos momentos estaba plagado de pequeñas figuras caminantes. La máquina emitió un chasquido cuando las puertas se abrieron con una lentitud inusitada. Sakura observó en derredor, dubitativa; pero finalmente se metió dentro y las puertas volvieron a emitir un chasquido antes de cerrarse por completo. Dos pisos más abajo se detuvo casi con exabrupto. Las puertas se sacudieron al abrirse. No tuvo tiempo de preocuparse porque la figura de Uchiha Sasuke llenó su campo visual y se convirtió en lo único importante durante la fracción de tiempo en que se miraron e intercambiaron un cortés saludo. Él ingresó al compartimiento, volviéndolo estrecho por su sola imponente presencia. Otro chirrido y las puertas se cerraron. Enseguida, puro silencio, como un fantasma que le erizó la piel, levantando con ello los finísimos vellos de sus brazos y espalda. Odiaba que Uchiha Sasuke le quitara no solo el aliento, sino también la capacidad de hablar con el relajo y buen humor que la caracterizaba.

Por fortuna, la excusa de otro sonido extraño por parte del ascensor le permitió cortar el silencio.

- Eso fue raro, ¿no? – al mirarlo se percató de que también la observaba, pero un modo que parecía más una disimulada inspección. También notó que arqueaba una ceja ante sus palabras.

- ¿Lo dice por el sonido que se acaba de escuchar?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza. En ese preciso momento la caja dio un brusco zarandeo y luego el panel - que indicaba con números luminosos los pisos recorridos - se apagó. Inmediatamente después volvió a encenderse, pero enseñó la absurda cifra de 00. Presa del temor, Sakura extendió una mano y se aferró a la chaqueta de Sasuke, apretándole con ello la firme musculatura del brazo.

- Tranquila – dijo él, en un extraño tono conciliador.

Pero ella no pudo tranquilizarse – ni pensar en hacerlo siquiera – porque el ascensor se sacudió una vez más y con fuerza, para luego detenerse por completo. En ese intertanto ella ya se había aferrado con ambas manos al brazo de Uchiha Sasuke. En respuesta, él la había atraído hacia sí como una forma de contener el temor que poblaba sus ojos verdes.

Con un solo vistazo de sus teléfonos celulares, comprendieron que sería imposible efectuar una llamada de auxilio. La señal nunca penetraba los ascensores.

- Estamos atrapados – aventuró ella. Sintió como la bilis amenazaba con subir hacia su garganta.

- Creo que sí – admitió él, aunque no sonó muy convencido. Cuando lo miró, él había dejado el maletín a un lado y parecía querer descifrar lo que ocurría con la pantalla digital, pero esta seguía indicando aquellos dos dígitos sin ninguna lógica. Sin soltarla, dio un paso hacia delante y extendió una mano hacia el panel de control, guiando el dedo hasta el botón al que lo coronaba la imagen de una campana. Hizo presión, pero nada ocurrió. Ni siquiera se oyó el sonido de la alarma advirtiendo hacia afuera que el ascensor tenía problemas. Entonces, Sakura escuchó por primera vez a su sofisticado maestro maldecir.

- Mierda. Esto está de verdad descompuesto – pero al bajar la cabeza para mirarla, pareció comprender que sus palabras habían generado en ella un pánico abrazador. Pese a que intentó rectificarse, no pudo hacer nada por el estado de ánimo de Sakura.

- Vamos a quedarnos aquí para siempre – murmuró ella, con los ojos muy abiertos. Ya no sostenía el brazo de Uchiha Sasuke, sino que ahora cogía su propia cabeza y la apretaba. Su mochila yacía olvidado en el suelo – Nadie vendrá por nosotros. Moriremos aquí.

- Señorita Haruno – pidió él – Lo que dice es absurdo. Tarde o temprano se van a percatar de que el ascensor no funciona y nos sacarán, ¿de acuerdo? Solo tiene que conservar la calma.

Sakura ni siquiera lo miró. Sus ojos estaba fijos en el panel con la cifra 00.

- ¿En qué piso estamos? – musitó.

- No lo sé, pero supongo que cerca del piso trece o doce – contestó él. La pantalla se había apagado cuando acababan de pasar el piso quince y cuando se encendió de nuevo no indicaba nada sino esa incongruencia numérica que le estaba poniendo a Sakura los pelos de punta. Era posible que estuviesen en medio de dos pisos en lugar de uno, algo que, por cierto, solo aumentaba el pánico del que estaba comenzado a ser presa su cuerpo completo.

Cerró los ojos, dobló un poco las piernas y estuvo a punto de dejarse caer sobre el suelo, para luego hacerse un ovillo en algún rincón. Como su cuerpo temblaba, Uchiha Sasuke – que había demostrado ser más humano de lo que aparentaba - se acercó a ella y la abrazó tratando de darle un poco de paz.

- Debe calmarse – susurró. Su aliento le rozó la frente. Sakura aspiró el aroma que impregnaba su ropa, segura de que el olor debía estar también en su piel, una piel que sería suave al tacto y firme por la musculatura que envolvía. Sumergida en aquel repentino confort, sintió la necesidad de confesarle su más obscuro secreto.

- Soy claustrofóbica. Y le temo particularmente a los ascensores.

- ¿Lo dice en serio? – sintió su pecho vibrar mientras hablaba, algo que resultó extrañamente confortable. De repente no importaba tanto el hecho de que estaban suspendidos a varios metros de altura y dentro de una caja de metal que no se abriría a menos que alguien la forzara o reparara el motor descompuesto.

- Sí… - susurró – Era un temor controlado, por lo menos hasta ahora.

- No debería utilizar los ascensores si les tiene miedo – la voz de su maestro se escuchó como una sutil reprimenda. Ella alzó la vista para ver la cara que ponía mientras hablaba, pero sus rostros estuvieron de pronto tan cerca que por poco no se rozaron las narices. Enseguida él, como si una fuerza desconocida lo jalara de la chaqueta, se hizo hacia atrás, rompiendo todo contacto. Se dirigió otra vez al panel y tecleó el botón con la campana. Nada.

- Está muerto – murmuró por lo bajo, pero Sakura lo escuchó. Era imposible no hacerlo, porque allí no había otro sonido además de sus voces. La escalofriante tranquilidad con que el ascensor permanecía inamovible, solo podía significar lo peor. Tal vez de un momento a otro simplemente cayera al vacío.

- ¿Qué haremos? – bisbiseó. Uchiha Sasuke le dirigió una mirada muy seria.

- Esperar. No tenemos más opción.

- ¿Y si nadie llega? – su cuerpo había comenzado a temblar otra vez, de modo que él no pudo simplemente hacerse el tonto. Dio un par de pasos hacia ella, extendió una mano y acunó parte de su rostro. De forma instintiva, Sakura inclinó la cabeza en busca de más contacto.

- Tiene que calmarse, ya se lo dije – habló, en son apaciguador – No importa si la alarma no suena. Muy probablemente desde afuera el panel esté enseñando los mismos dígitos errados, ¿comprende? Cualquiera que los vea se dará cuenta de que el ascensor no funciona y avisará. Solo debemos tener un poco de paciencia.

- Para usted es fácil decirlo. Yo… no puedo controlar este miedo, ¿sabe?

No, seguro que él no lo sabía. Ni podía entender el irracional temor que embargaba a quien tenía una verdadera fobia a algo. Sakura llevaba años luchando con eso, porque no era agradable perder el control de su propio cuerpo y razón cada vez que se encontraba en un espacio reducido. Por supuesto, no era siempre, y ya no recordaba la última vez – antes de ahora, claro - que se había enfrentado a algo como eso. Pero, de cualquier forma, las fobias siempre estaban allí, latiendo debajo de la piel, como si tuvieran vida.

- Imagino que debe ser muy difícil – aventuró él, mientras frotaba un poco los dedos contra su mejilla. Había sido un gesto mecánico, porque cuando se percató de que lo había hecho, procedió a apartar la mano enseguida. Se la llevó a la corbata y la acomodó sin que hubiera necesidad de hacerlo. Distracción, de ese se trataba. – Lo mejor sería que usted pensara en otra cosa. Si es posible.

- No lo es – negó ella – Está todo aquí en mi cabeza. Ahora mismo estoy muerta de miedo, señor Uchiha.

- Pues lo disimula mejor de lo que cree – él forzó una sonrisa amable, y ella no pudo evitar el contagio de sonreír a su vez. Pero no duró mucho, porque de nuevo a él pareció embargarlo algo que lo hizo recular y apartar la mirada. Sakura extendió una mano y le tocó el brazo. Si no se lo pedía ahora, se volvería loca.

- Abráceme, por favor – acto seguido, un temblor circuló desde la punta de sus dedos al brazo de Uchiha Sasuke. Él frunció el ceño, medio incómodo, pero obedeció porque era un buen hombre y quería ayudarla. Y porque tal vez – en el fondo del corazón – el también deseaba abrazarla.

Primeramente fue un apretón incómodo. Luego, ella se acomodó mejor entre sus brazos y cruzó los suyos sobre el pecho, de tal suerte que quedó completamente abrigada por él. Por su parte, Uchiha Sasuke, le pasó los brazos en torno a la cintura y descansó la barbilla sobre su cabeza, sintiendo la suavidad de su cabello rosa, que encima olía a una mezcla entre manzanilla y limón. Al cabo de un rato, preguntó si se sentía mejor. Sakura sonrió contra su chaqueta.

- Creo que sí.

- Eso es bueno.

Pero entonces la alarma del ascensor se disparó con un sonido que más bien pareció el chillido de una mujer dando a luz un hijo del diablo, consiguiendo que ella diera un brinco de sorpresa y temor. Sasuke la afirmó con fuerza como si hubiera adivinado que inmediatamente después de la alarma el ascensor se sacudiría con fuerza y comenzaría a descender algunos pisos hasta detenerse con otro chasquido. Durante el proceso, Sakura no gritó ni dijo nada porque él la tenía fuertemente apretada contra su cuerpo de modo que su nariz estaba hundida contra el pecho firme y pétreo de su maestro. La calma llegó solo cuando la alarma se calló por fin. Cual espasmos post mortem, Sakura siguió temblando.

- Cálmese – él le habló sobre la coronilla. Sakura cerró los ojos, pero no se calmó.

- Está cosa se va a soltar y caerá al vacío – balbuceó – O permanecerá suspendida eternamente en la nada.

- Oiga… - Sasuke la forzó a levantar la cabeza, pero no fue rudo sino determinante. Quería que ella lo mirara para transmitirle algo que fuera ayudarla a mantener la calma, o a recuperarla en este caso. Sin embargo, tras una mirada él constató que ella estaba muy lejos de tranquilizarse. Sus labios trémulos en conjunto con sus ojos casi mortecinos, le dieron a él una especie de angustia sin igual – No diga incongruencias, ¿de acuerdo? Nada malo pasará.

- Hay probabilidades de que caiga, ¿no? – Sakura repitió – Siempre las hay.

- Pero no esta vez – él meneó la cabeza – Está vez usted y yo saldremos de aquí. Y mientras aguardamos, usted me hablará de cualquier cosa, ¿le parece? No se callará un solo segundo.

- ¿Qué quiere que le diga?

- Lo que sea. Solo háblame.

Y ella ni se dio cuenta de que la había tuteado cuando comenzó a hablar. No sabía muy bien qué decir, pero mientras pensaba en ello, el miedo fue retrocediendo un poco.

- Nací en el campo… - comenzó. De seguro a él no le importaba, claro. Pero igualmente siguió, y el miedo, a consecuencia, retrocedió otro tanto más – Y crecí en una casa vieja que a veces parece que se vendrá abajo. Cruje como el infierno. ¿Te gusta el campo? – tampoco entonces se dieron cuenta de que se tuteaban.

- Supongo que me gusta para una visita de unas horas. No para vivir, por supuesto – respondió él.

- Eres un hombre de la gran ciudad – los labios aun le temblaban, aunque no perceptiblemente - ¿Siempre has vivido aquí, en esta ciudad?

Uchiha Sasuke sacudió la cabeza, negando.

- Mi nacimiento coincidió con un viaje de mis padres al extranjero – comentó – Hasta los diez años viví en un país al otro lado del océano. Tardé bastante en acostumbrarme a este idioma – una suave sonrisa curvó sus labios delgados, haciendo que Sakura se perdiera en ellos por un instante. ¿El miedo? ¿Dónde estaba exactamente? De pronto solo quería saber más y más de él, y hablarle de ella tanto como pudiera. Hasta que se volvieran cómplices, al menos por esa vez.

- Lo dominas muy bien ahora, por cierto. No hubiera podido adivinar que no es tu idioma nativo – opinó.

- Han pasado dieciocho años – corroboró él – Aunque a veces tengo la impresión de que han sido mucho menos.

Se quedaron en silencio el tiempo suficiente para que le miedo volviese a avanzar, agarrando la confianza aparentemente perdida. Sakura entonces se apresuró a seguir hablando.

- Solo una vez he tenido la oportunidad de salir del país – dijo – Fue con mi madre. Un viaje de mujeres, ya sabes. Recorrimos varias ciudades en un periodo de un mes y algo más. No sé si sea cosa mía, pero al cabo de unos días, comencé a extrañar un montón mi casa y mi pueblo.

Uchiha Sasuke sonrió con los ojos, pero no con la boca. Eso era normal, dijo. Extrañar era, en efecto, la cosa más normal del mundo.

- Pero hay gente que se la pasa de un lado a otro – replicó ella – No parecen aferrarse a nada. Yo, en cambio, evoco constantemente los olores y fragancias de la casa de mis padres, porque es allí donde me siento mejor.

- ¿Y tú apartamento? – inquirió él - ¿No te gusta?

- Es muy pequeño.

- Parece acogedor.

- Lo es, a veces – ella sonrió, recordando algo. Cuando se lo preguntó, él por supuesto que también lo recordaba. Aquel día en que ella lo increpó por haber subido un texto con apenas unas cuantas horas de anticipación y él le reclamó por no haber leído ni una sola página. En ese entonces no parecía que fuesen a tocar el asunto en un futuro sin mirarse con evidente desafío. Pero allí estaban – Cuando enviaste el correo, yo estaba a cientos de kilómetros, con una precaria conexión a internet. Paso todos los fines de semana en casa. Son dos horas de viaje, y apenas consigo estar más de un día y medio, pero no me importa. Creo que me volvería loca en la soledad de mi pequeño apartamento.

- De seguro tienes algún novio que te haga compañía – tanteó él.

Sakura se encogió de hombros. Jamás había tenido novio. Ligues de temporadas, eso sí, pero novio jamás. No estaba segura de que algún hombre pudiera soportarla.

- Nada de novios – respondió.

- ¿Y el chico que estaba en tu apartamento esa mañana? – la arruguita de malestar que ornaba su frente, se pronunció de repente.

- Somos amigos. Te lo dije una vez – Sakura entornó los ojos, porque él siguió con aquella expresión escamada, como si no le creyera y – si era posible – como si la idea le molestase profundamente. ¿Tal vez…? Él habló cuando ella se disponía a hacerlo también.

- ¿Y el chico de aspecto enfermizo? Ya sabes, con el que te la pasas conversando en clases.

- ¿Sai? – Sakura estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada – Apenas lo conocí hace un par de días.

- Parecen bastante cercanos – murmuró, dirigiendo la vista hacia otro lado, como si tratara de hacer pasar desapercibido su comentario. Sakura entonces empinó un poco los pies y le picó el pecho con un dedo, haciendo que él regresara forzosamente a mirarla.

- ¿No será que estás...?

Pero el ascensor la interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar la frase. Se hizo un fuerte ruido como de deslizamiento de una cuerda que hubiera estado anudada, algo que sin duda perturbó a ambos. ¿Sería posible que se soltara la caja y cayera al vacío? Sakura se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a la chaqueta de su maestro, a la vez que este la halaba junto con él, mientras iba al panel para presionar el maldito botón de emergencia. Ya había sonado la alarma antes, confirmando que no estaba realmente estropeada. Si tenían suerte, esta vez alguien afuera los escucharía. Pero no la tuvieron. El ascensor bajó entonces un poco más, y se detuvo de golpe. Un zumbido le siguió, persistente, como el de una mosca atontada que volaba cerca de la oreja. Sakura volvió a ser presa del pánico.

- Se va a caer – aseguró – En cualquier momento se suelta y cae.

- Estás dejándote llevar por el miedo – amonestó él. Le tocó el cabello con los dedos y la obligó a mirarlo. Estaban muy cerca, pero por primera vez a él no parecía importarle – Lo peor del miedo es que generalmente está solo en la cabeza. No sé si ahora mismo puedas recordarlo, pero había una frase de "Due Process" que hablaba del miedo y de lo traicionera que es la mente cuando se está asustado…

- Sí, lo recuerdo – ella cerró los ojos de modo que pudo enfocar con los ojos de la mente el extracto preciso que hablaba de ello. Lo había leído tantas veces que podría incluso recitarlo de memoria. Y en efecto lo hizo porque eso era preferible a echarse a llorar de miedo – "La mente era una cosa muy pérfida... En todos esos días no había acaecido nada particularmente temible. Los carceleros seguían trayéndome la cena a la misma hora y durante la noche nada externo me perturbaba el sueño…"

- Te lo sabes de memoria, ¿eh? - Sakura abrió los ojos, descubriendo que él tenía una genuina sonrisa en los labios. Un rubor atavió sus mejillas, caliente como el infierno. Pero cuando él pidió que no se detuviera, porque quería escucharla, ella decidió seguir. Esto ayuda, se repitió, ayuda mucho.

- "…Pero igualmente estaba aterrado, porque todos los peligros yacían en mi cabeza. La mente era una abyecta traidora cuando se estaba solo y atemorizado. Nula era su ayuda, porque en lugar de apaciguar los pensamientos, los enervaba, convirtiéndolo todo en renegridas sombras debajo de la puerta; sonidos de rasguños verticales en las paredes, y pavorosos ojos que acechaban desde la única grieta por la que se filtraba la luz…"

- "Con álgido empeño, la mente creaba males que no estaban realmente allí" – terminaron juntos.

Sasuke deslizaba los dedos por su cabello sin darse cuenta. Ella estaba pérdida en esos ojos que eran tan profundos que daba a quien los miraba la impresión de estar a punto de caer bajo un embrujo de amor.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? – preguntó él. Sakura confirmó con un movimiento delicado de cabeza.

- Muchísimo mejor. Creo que ya no tengo miedo.

- Muy bien.

A continuación – solo un segundo después – el ascensor se sacudió otra vez, como el despertar de una famélica bestia, y descendió otro tanto. Luego se detuvo, la débil luz se apagó – en tanto, ellos permanecieron muy cerca uno del otro – y finalmente volvió a encenderse. Alguien habló desde la distancia. Ininteligible a la primera. Posteriormente entonó un grito enérgico y sus palabras fueron claras:

- ¡¿Hay alguien ahí dentro?! ¡Estamos tratando de hacer bajar el ascensor al piso más próximo!

Entonces el hechizo del ascensor descompuesto se acabó. Uchiha Sasuke volvió a ser su irascible maestro al apartarse casi un metro de ella. Con un pestañeo mudo, los números del panel cambiaron de 00 a siete y seis. Despacio, como si estuviese funcionando con el vaho de corriente, el ascensor comenzó a descender un poco más. En tanto, el panel corrigió sus dígitos. Primero seis y después cinco. Y se detuvo – igual que el ascensor – en cinco. Las puertas no tardaron en abrirse, dejando pasar la intensa luz del exterior, que contrastaba con la tenue ampolleta que los había estado iluminando. Varias personas – entre ellos estudiantes curiosos - esperaban afuera, aliviados de que el ascensor hubiera funcionado. Nunca era cosa muy segura forzar las puertas y tratar de sacar las personas cuando la caja pendía en medio de dos pisos, dijo uno de los hombres - vestido con un overol.

Sasuke le hizo una seña cortés para que ella bajase primero. Tras una sonrisa de agradecimiento, ella salió. El temor estaba muy lejos de su cuerpo, pero la fobia seguiría latiendo debajo de su piel. Miedos que estaban en la cabeza, porque la mente era una cosa muy pérfida. W.D Effiel tenía mucha razón.

…

Sasuke evitaba mirar a Sakura mientras uno de los encargados de mantención de los ascensores les explicaba que habían estado tratando de bajar el ascensor varias veces con poco o nulo éxito. El problema había empezado por una falla en el generador, ya que el aparato funcionaba con su propio generador de energía. Pese a que consiguieron hacer descender la máquina, luego esta no abría las puertas cuando – a través de los comandos respectivos – se le compelía a obedecer.

- La alarma estaba igualmente descompuesta – dijo Sasuke, y el sujeto asintió.

- Sonó una vez, pero como si se hubiese vuelto loca, ¿no? – enseñó una sonrisa encogida – En fin, me alegra que esta cosa haya respondido bien.

Sí, lo cierto era que podía haberse negado a abrir las puertas en un buen rato. Que estuvieran finalmente al salvo, era un verdadero alivio, aunque lo era más porque así no volvería a cometer el error de acercarse demasiado a una de sus alumnas. ¿Por cuánto tiempo exactamente la había estado envolviendo entre sus brazos? Le echó una mirada de reojo, para descubrir que ella también lo miraba. No estaba seguro, pero en esos ojos verdes había un anhelo silencioso que le hizo experimentar una oscura, casi siniestra, excitación. Volvió la vista hacia otro lado, dispuesto a marcharse de allí cuanto antes. Por fortuna, Sakura no lo retuvo cuando se despidió y urgió – a través de un vistazo a su reloj – una salida hacia su oficina, lugar en el que se encerró con llave. Estaba tratando de dejar afuera un sentimiento feroz que lo perseguía como lo hacían a un niño pequeño las escenas macabras de una película de terror.

Mientras iba a la ventana para abrirla, se desanudaba la corbata y abría el primer botón de su camisa. El aire frío que entró cuando empujó el marco hacia afuera no sirvió de nada. ¿Qué demonios pasó dentro de ese ascensor? se preguntó, sin que su mente pudiera darle una respuesta. Rebuscó en uno de los cajones de su escritorio el frasco de pastillas y en vano se tomó una. No le dolía la cabeza en realidad. Era una maña, eso ya lo sabía; pero cuando uno satisfacía la maña, a menudo lograba sentirse mejor. Como aquel que se fumaba un cigarrillo después de las comidas convencido de que algún componente del mismo lo ayudaba a ir al baño.

Dentro de su bolsillo, su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar. La señal había regresado, claro. Pero ahora mismo hubiera preferido que no lo hiciera. Lo dejó sonar hasta que enmudeció. Enseguida lo cogió y revisó el remitente, agradeciendo no haber atendido la llamada. Era Karin. No deseaba hablar con ella ni con nadie. Pero dado que ella no tenía cómo saberlo, el teléfono volvió a sonar y sonó una tercera vez al cabo de unos cuantos minutos. Se quedó viendo el remitente con la mirada perdida. No le había sido infiel ni mucho menos, pero igualmente se sentía como si la hubiera traicionado. De pronto, apagó el teléfono y permaneció sentado en su butacón, divagando.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar de la universidad, Sakura admitía a sus amigas – en un tono de suma confidencialidad – que se sentía total y locamente atraída hacia su amargado maestro.

- Espera, ¿Estamos hablando del mismo amargado que hace unos días no soportabas? – cuestionó Ino, en tono de sorpresa. Sin embargo, no estaba realmente impresionada con la noticia. Siempre había sido como sumar dos más dos. Desde un principio supo que sería cosa de tiempo hasta que Sakura se diese cuenta de que ese vehemente odio que sentía hacia su maestro solo era un disfraz que ocultaba el verdadero sentimiento que crecía debajo.

- El mismo – asintió Sakura, mordiendo la pajita de su café con una sonrisa bobalicona en los labios. No podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido. La experiencia de sentirse sacudida por el miedo y por la atracción. Una combinación que durante el tiempo que estuvieron encerrados fue como una verdadera droga directo a la vena.

- ¿Y él? – preguntó Hinata. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas porque la sola idea de un romance entre un estudiante y un profesor le producía turbación. Una turbación de las buenas, por supuesto - ¿Crees que sienta algo por ti?

Sakura evocó en su mente los momentos que le hicieron sospechar que ocurría algo entre ellos. Podía ser que él solo buscase tranquilizarla, pero a ratos no estaba forzándose a ser amable; a ratos ella juraría que su maestro cedía a sus fidedignos impulsos y actuaba con el corazón. ¿Acaso era demasiado soñadora? Talvez lo fuera, pero ¿Quién le prohibía soñar? En cuestiones del corazón, todo estaba permitido.

- No es algo que creo – explicó entonces – Sino algo que siento, ¿comprenden? – no iba a divulgar detalles de lo que había sucedido, porque en el campo se decía que si uno contaba las cosas y los deseos que tenía, luego estos no se cumplían o resultaban en desastres. Así que, limitada a decir lo justo, agregó que solo era cosa de "intuición" – Tengo la impresión de que le gusto. Como una corazonada.

- Vale… - Ino no pareció muy convencida – Pero también podrías equivocarte. Quiero decir, estabas asustada por el asunto del elevador descompuesto y él hizo lo que correspondía para calmarte, ¿no?

Se ganó una mirada de reproche por parte de Hinata. A Sakura no le importaron sus palabras, porque Ino no estuvo allí para saberlo y a la gente siempre le gustaba opinar sin saber, solo por especular y por decir cosas cuando creían que debían intervenir en honor a la verdad. Pero ¿qué verdad? La única certeza era la de su corazón latiendo encabritado cada vez que rememoraba esos ojos negros.

…

Karin estaba esperándolo en su apartamento. No se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que estuvo en el living, porque después de entrar ella había cerrado la puerta con doble chapa con la manifiesta intención de no levantar sospechas. Lo esperaba en el sofá, cubierta apenas con una bata para dormir. El cuarto estaba iluminado con una parva luz proveniente de la lámpara de pie junto al bar. En una de sus manos, sostenía un vaso de wisky con dos hielos, como tanto le gustaba a él. Apenas Sasuke apareció en el umbral, ella comenzó a mecer el vaso en sus dedos con el objeto de que los hielos emitieran un seductor sonido mientras golpeaban el cristal y chocaban entre ellos. Sin embargo, él estuvo lejos de sentirse excitado con la imagen que tenía ante sus ojos. Con un fruncimiento de ceño, le preguntó porque no había avisado que vendría. Karin emitió un resoplido antes de ponerse de pie.

- Te llamé – dijo – Al menos unas cuatro veces antes de rendirme y resolver que si no me contestabas, entonces tendría que darte una sorpresa, ¿no?

La expresión en el rostro de Sasuke se suavizó. Al mismo tiempo, la culpa – que no tenía ninguna razón de ser – llegó desde lejos como el aroma de un pastel recién horneado.

- Disculpa por eso – murmuró – Estaba atiborrado de trabajo. Con la universidad y el dichoso cliente que me encargó mi padre, no tengo tiempo ni siquiera para respirar.

- Lo sé, amor – ella sonrió, a la par que daba pasos coquetos hacia él. Se detuvo cuando sus dedos – desnudos – rozaron los zapatos bien lustrados de su prometido. Seguro que también estaba ocupado con esa mujer, pensó. Revolcándose con ella – Por eso estoy aquí, ¿sabes? – agregó, en un manso silbido. Cuando se disponía a desanudarle la corbata se percató de que no la llevaba puesta, y que encima los primeros botones de su camisa estaban desarreglados. Toda sospecha se confirmó.

- ¿Y tú corbata? – susurró, algo en su interior convulsionaba como un epiléptico.

- La dejé en el coche – respondió él. Al mismo tiempo dio un paso hacia atrás – Necesitaba un poco de relajo, así que me la quité. Esos nudos son un verdadero incordio a veces.

- Seguro – ella sonrió, ausente. Extendiendo una mano, palpó la mejilla un poco áspera por el incipiente crecimiento de una barba que aún no se veía. Sasuke la miró, pero como ella nunca había sido buena para desentrañar lo que pasaba por su mente, esta vez tampoco pudo hacerlo. Una oquedad ciega, nada más.

Por su parte, Sasuke sí pudo ver la repentina desesperanza en los ojos de Karin. Ciertamente ella no tenía cómo saber lo que había ocurrido en el ascensor, pero de cualquier forma le bajó la sospecha de que lo sabía, casi como una corazonada, de esas que suelen tener las madres respecto de lo que hacen sus hijos cuando no están en casa. Pensó en abrazarla y hacerle el amor, pero flaqueó cuando extendía una mano para acariciarle el brazo a través de la tela. No podía hacerlo. No lo sentía. Ella apartó la mano de su mejilla, retrocedió varios pasos mientras le daba un sorbo al wisky que en un comienzo era para él, y luego se volvió para preguntarle si estaba demasiado casando para el sexo. En realidad no fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Al fin de cuentas, la perfecta excusa de él – y de ambos – era siempre el agotamiento a causa del trabajo. La verdadera excusa, sin embargo, era la falta de deseo. Al menos de parte de él.

- Hoy no es un buen día – aventuró. Pero nunca era un buen día, ¿cierto? Por un fugaz momento se preguntó si seguiría pensando que no era un buen día si en lugar de Karin, se hubiese encontrado a su molesta estudiante tendida en el sofá, esperándolo para hacer el amor. Enseguida desestimó ese pensamiento y fue al bar para servirse un poco de wisky. Mientras llenaba un cuarto del vaso con el líquido áureo, Karin le preguntó si al menos sería un buen día para que durmieran juntos, como la pareja comprometida que eran. Para ello no tenía excusa, así que dijo que sí.

Una vez acostados, ella se acurrucó a su lado, persiguiendo que sus piernas quedasen liadas como ocurre con entre los amantes luego de una noche apasionada. Pero en aquella ocasión no hubo noche apasionada y aquello era un mero gesto de consuelo.

Sasuke sintió la respiración de ella contra su cuello, cálida y suave. La quería, pero no estaba seguro de si en algún punto de su relación estuvo enamorado de ella. Probablemente no. El amor era descrito de un millón de formas diferentes, pero casi siempre esas descripciones coincidían en una cosa: La pasión que despertaba el amor de verdad. El arrebato con que amabas cuando lo hacías de verdad. Y él, nunca se había sentido apasionado por nada realmente. Ni por Karin, ni por su trabajo, ni… por la docencia. No era que no le gustase la vida que llevaba, era solo que…

Volvió la cabeza hacia un lado de tal modo que quedó a poca distancia de tocar la nariz de su novia. Llevaba años sumergido en la rutina del trabajo, sin pensar en qué era lo que realmente lo apasionaba. Que de repente se lo cuestionara con tal ahínco y tal constancia, le resultaba de lo más inquietante. Y de algún modo, también era enardecedor, como la excitación que sucumbía a los vírgenes frente a una primera relación sexual. Empero, no era bueno que se sintiera así. No era bueno para la gente que lo rodeaba y estaba acostumbrada a que él hiciese lo que le correspondía. No era bueno para sus padres, ni para Karin. No era bueno para el futuro que le aguardaba.

Giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado. Al cabo de un rato, su teléfono celular sonó con el típico sonido de mensaje entrante. Karin ya dormía, de modo que no advirtió cuando él se incorporó para revisar el mensaje. Era un correo de Gmail enviado por Haruno Sakura. Una oleada canicular lo recorrió mientras leía el contenido.

_"A propósito del fragmento de "Due process" de hoy en la tarde, recordé un pequeño extracto que explica simbólica y no textualmente cómo me siento en este momento. ¿Quieres saberlo? Ve al último párrafo de la página cien e imagina que yo soy el narrador. Si da la casualidad que también te lo sabes de memoria, entonces no será necesario consulta alguna… Dulces sueños, profesor"_

Pasó por alto que lo había tuteado – al igual como hizo en el ascensor - porque su mente se centró en recordar aquel párrafo. Podía hacerlo, porque también se había leído el libro un montón de veces y las cosas terminaban por aprenderse de memoria. Esa era una habilidad del cerebro, después de todo. La página comenzó a dibujarse en su mente y el párrafo en cuestión apareció ante sus ojos como si físicamente estuviese allí. Entonces, un segundo después de que lo hubo leído en su cabeza, pensó en todo ese asunto de la pasión y de sentirse realmente apasionado por alguien, y la realidad de su situación lo golpeó como una bofetada de hielo.

Se levantó de la cama, ignorando que con ello podría despertar a Karin, y fue hasta la repisa de libros donde tenía los ejemplares que había leído a lo largo de su vida. Eran muchos, y entre ellos pareció saltar el brillo de la portada de "Due Process", como si estuviese deseoso de que lo leyeran. William D. Effiel no era un romántico ni un poeta. Ni siquiera le gustaban esas cosas, pero en ese libro él se había centrado en los sentimientos humanos de modo que también tuvo que experimentar con el amor y el averno que implicaba estar enamorado de alguien con quien jamás se podría estar. Amor no correspondido, o amor imposible. En la página cien específicamente, él se refería al amor que el relator – un hombre que había sido sorprendido en su casa por un grupo de hombres que lo acusaban de haber cometido un delito – sentía por una prima, y a la desesperanza que padecía al verse confinado a un encierro sin haberle dicho jamás cuanto la amaba y desconociendo si eventualmente podría decírselo.

Sasuke leyó el último párrafo en medio de la oscuridad. No lo estaba leyendo realmente, sino solo confirmando que en el papel debía decir lo mismo que decía el recuerdo en su mente.

_"Lo más terrible era que, acompañado de la perdida de esa noción temporal, uno comenzaba a temer que fuese demasiado tarde para cualquier cosa. Que uno se la pasare dentro de esa celda para toda la vida y que en consecuencia, los sueños quedaren truncados para siempre. En esos momentos de soledad y flaqueza, yo pensaba a cada instante en las cosas que no había hecho y que anhelaba cumplir. En mis ambiciones, pero sobre todo en el amor que guardaba dentro como un tesoro y que hasta entonces nunca me había atrevido a revelar. Yo amaba a una mujer, sí, pero nuestro amor era imposible. Y no porque no fuese mutuo, sino porque era prohibido. Como lo son las peleas de perros, el tráfico de sustancias, o la poligamia. Así de vedado era nuestro amor. En mi forzosa soledad, pensaba en que de estar afuera, yo iría corriendo a sus brazos y no me importaría lo que el resto creyera. Pero pensaba desde la desesperación del confinamiento, porque la sensatez siempre ha sido un lujo de los hombres libres"_

En ese momento una voz – un susurro a la lejanía – le habló al oído. No era real, porque estaba en su cabeza, pero como había dicho W.D Effiel, la mente era una cosa muy pérfida y podía generar temores que no estaban realmente allí. Alarmado, escuchó:

_"Te gusta y vas a liarte con ella" _

Entonces cerró el libro de golpe, lo dejó descuidadamente sobre el escritorio y fue a meterse dentro de la cama, reacio a responder el mensaje. Si no lo hacía, ella terminaría por aburrirse. Y en tal caso, no tendría que ponerse a pensar en lo que estaba comenzando a sentir. En unos días, de seguro ambos lo habrían olvidado.

...

* * *

><p><strong>¡Continuará!<strong>

**¿Qué les pareció? **

**Algunos se preguntarán, ¿y los besos? ¿y los encontrones íntimos? Bueno, el próximo capitulo traerá uno de esos momentos claves en que Sasuke tendrá que decidir si sucumbe o corta todo con su estudiante. Pero ya está interesado. De eso no cabe duda. **

**Naruto aparecerá para darle un empujoncito a ambos. Y Sai y Kiba se las empeñarán para causar otra ronda de celos por parte del confundido maestro Uchiha. Por su parte, Karin ya está convencida de que hay otra mujer... y eso traerá también su cuota de problemas. **

**Si el capitulo les gustó, sabrán como decírmelo a través de un coqueto mensaje. Un review alegra el corazón de está pseudo escritora de word. **

**Nos vemos el próximo capitulo. Hasta entonces.**


End file.
